


How Remus Met Marlene

by LunaLupin1999



Series: Ophelia Lupin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, Eventual James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Muggle Culture, Muggle Technology, Peter Pettigrew Before he went evil, Pro Muggle Characters, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Young Peter Pettigrew, Young Severus Snape, the Seekers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 43,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29226927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLupin1999/pseuds/LunaLupin1999
Summary: Remus Lupin gets a Prefect badge, and James sees as the perfect reason for Remus to get close with Lily, so he can help him get with Lily. Along the way Lily introduces Remus to her friend Marlene.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Marlene McKinnon
Series: Ophelia Lupin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146002
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. A Shiny New Badge

1st September 1975- 

Remus was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom doing up his tie, trying to make sure it was straight. He had been wearing a tie with his uniform for the last four years, but he still had to check it in the mirror to make sure it was straight. 

There was a bright and red and gold prefects badge shining on his jumper, that would still take some getting used to. Dumbledore must have been mad to have made him a Prefect. He was a werewolf, to begin with, that would have been enough reason for most people not to make him a Prefect. 

There was also the fact that he didn’t have the natural people skills or leadership qualities as Sirius or James. To be fair though, the way that Sirius and James used those skills to cause mischief and create havoc, was probably the very reason why they hadn’t been made Prefects.

Remus took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

‘You can do this Remus,’ he assured himself nodding at his reflection in the mirror.

‘You nearly ready Remi!’ called Lyall from downstairs

‘I’ll be down in a minute Dad!’ called Remus.

Remus went out of the bathroom, and through to his bedroom, where his open trunk was nearly packed. The only thing left to be packed was his enchanted record player he had been given four years ago before he started Hogwarts.

Remus loved music, especially muggle music. Not only was muggle music highly superior to wizard music, but it also gave him something to talk about with his muggle cousins when he met up with them over the holidays.

Some of his mates ribbed him over his passion for muggle music, but he knew for a fact that Sirius loved Queen, and he had even caught Peter listening to one of his Baycity Rollers records when Peter had thought no one else was listening. As for James, he knew all The Beatles records from back to front.

He tapped his record player with his wand, and it stopped playing the Roy Orbison album he had been listening to. The record player closed itself and packed itself away in his trunk on top of his textbooks.

The rest of his records were already packed away in his trunk along with his school things and clothes. He did a quick scan of his room, to check that everything was packed, and closed his trunk. 

He picked up his school robe from the back of his chair and folded it away in his satchel. They had a method, that if Remus didn’t put on his school robe until they actually reached platform nine and three quarters, he would like a normal teenaged muggle in a school uniform, so he’d pull the robe on over his uniform on the platform.

‘Remus! Son!’ called Lyall up the stairs, ‘we need to get a move on!’

‘I’m coming!’ called Remus dragging the trunk out of his room and down the stairs.

The Lupins lived in the middle of a small Welsh mining town and didn’t live in a very big house. They lived on a street of terraced stone-built houses, and although it was a small house and only had three bedrooms, they were only a small family so they didn’t need a big house. They had a spare room for guests and a small boxroom where they could fit a camp bed if they needed to, and that was enough for them.

They lived in a muggle town, and their house looked muggle to the common eye, they had all the modern muggle appliances from a television to a refrigerator and a blender, Lyall had even gotten Hope a dishwasher for their last anniversary. Hope was a muggle, so couldn’t do the washing up or the cooking by magic. It also led to less awkward questions when the neighbours or Hope’s side of the family came to visit.

There were, of course, some magical things in the house, there were quite a few magical books mixed in with the muggle books on the bookshelves, and Lyall always had to remember to put freezing charms on the photographs before letting muggle guests into the house.

They lived in Wales, as both the Lupin family and Hope's family the Howell's were Welsh. Remus and Lyall had slight accents, but having been educated at boarding school as they'd gone to Hogwarts, their accents were less pronounced. But Hope had a broad valleys accent, and sometimes even talked to the neighbours over the wall in fluent Welsh that she had learnt at school.

Remus was a werewolf, but they didn’t get any strange questions from the neighbours about the noise, because Lyall soundproofed the boxroom that Remus transformed in once a month. The boxroom was kept empty so that Remus wouldn’t destroy half the furniture once a month.

Lyall and Hope were waiting by the fireplace in the sitting room, and Lyall was pacing by the fireplace.

‘There you are!’ sighed Lyall, ‘you took your time!’

‘Da it’s ten o’clock,’ chuckled Remus, ‘it takes twenty minutes to walk from the Leaky to Kings Cross, we’ve got plenty of time.’

Lyall looked thoroughly unconvinced. There was a flash of light as Remus pulled his trunk into the sitting room, and he nearly dropped his trunk on his foot.

‘What the Hell Mum!’ said Remus shaking his head at his Mum who was trying to get a photograph of him.

‘It’s not every day my only son becomes a Prefect,’ she gushed, ‘besides, this is something that my family will actually understand.’

‘The faster you smile for the camera the sooner it will be over,’ whispered Lyall conspiratorially taking the trunk from Remus.

Remus looked up and laughed at the camera his Mum was holding.

‘You’re so grown up Cariad!’ she said stroking his cheek and beaming at him, ‘I can’t believe you’re a Prefect!’

‘I can,’ said Lyall, ‘but if we don’t get a move on, the flu’s going to get clogged up, let’s go!’

Flu powder was the method of travel that the Lupins usually used when they weren’t taking the car, as it could be used by muggles fairly easily so Hope could use it. Hope had found it a bit strange standing in the middle of emerald flames, and spinning between fireplaces, to begin with, but she had to admit it was quick and convenient.

Remus went through the flu first with his trunk, followed closely behind by Hope and then Lyall. The pub as always on the first of September was full of families who were about to go to Hogwarts.

Remus recognised the Prewett twins, who were a few years older than him and friends with Frank Longbottom, who were accompanied by who Remus thought was their older sister and her husband, and two small boys. Every single member of the family had bright red hair. 

Lyall helped Remus carry his trunk to the platform. There was a featherlight charm on it, but it looked less strange to the muggles for a heavy school trunk to be carried by two people rather than one.

When they got to the platform, it was only half-past ten but it was already getting steadily packed with small families. Remus spotted Sirius almost instantly, who was looking thoroughly bored, leaning against a column as his parents fussed over his younger brother Regulus. 

The second that Sirius saw Remus though, his face lit up and he came running over pulling his trunk with him.

‘Moony!’ he exclaimed, ‘good to see you mate!’

‘You too Pads,’ laughed Remus.

Remus and Sirius had been through a rough patch last year what with the prank that Sirius had decided to play on Snape, that had nearly ended Snape’s life. It had taken quite a while for Remus to forgive Sirius for that prank, he hadn’t talked to him for over a month. But in the end, Remus had forgiven Sirius, and now they were as good friends as they had used to be.

‘Do my eyes deceive me, or is that a Prefect badge I see gleaming on your chest Remus?’ asked Sirius.

Remus blushed profusely and stared down at his shoes.

‘I knew it!’ exclaimed James running over pointing at Remus’ new badge.

‘When I didn’t get a badge, I knew you must have had,’ laughed James.

‘You’re going to do great Remus,’ said Peter who came over to complete the group.

‘I think we’ll leave you in safe hands Remi,’ said Lyall patting Remus on the back.

‘Look after him,’ said Hope looking at James and Sirius. 

By that she meant, try and keep Remus out of your mischief-making. Remus was usually safe in the library either studying or researching new inventive ways to create mischief for James and Sirius, so he hardly ever got into trouble.

‘We always do Mrs Lupin,’ laughed James, as Hope gave all four boys a hug, giving Remus an extra hug. 

‘Have a good term boys,’ said Lyall.

Hope gave Remus one last hug, and didn’t seem to want to let go.

'Bye Mam, bye Da,' said Remus. 

When referring to his parents to his friends he would call them Mum and Dad like everyone else, but at home, Remus always called them Mam and Da.

‘Come on Moons,’ said Peter, ‘let’s go get a good compartment.’

‘I’ll see you at Christmas Mam,’ said Remus releasing himself gently.

‘Be safe,’ she whispered.

‘I always am,’ laughed Remus getting on the train after his friends. 

They managed to find an empty compartment, and put their trunks away. They started talking about their plans for the year, and the mischief they were going to cause, all the girls Sirius was going to flirt with, James’ new plan for getting together with Lily Evans. 

Basically anything and everything apart from their OWL exams they would have to take at the end of the year, which James and Sirius could pass in their sleep without even trying.

Remus checked his watch and saw it was nearly eleven o’clock.

‘I’ll be back in a bit,’ said Remus, ‘I have to go to a Prefect meeting.’

‘Say hello to the other teacher’s pets for us,’ said Peter.

‘Tell us who the others are when you get back,’ said James tuning his guitar.

‘We’ll keep your seat warm!’ called Sirius laughing as he put his feet up on Remus’ vacated seat.

‘Gits,’ he muttered walking down the train. He knew that his mates making fun of him like that, was actually their own strange way of saying well done on getting the badge.

As he walked down the corridor of the train, he ran into two people facing away from him, who were blocking the corridor talking. 

‘Can’t you just say here,’ said the boy, ‘we need to catch up.’

‘We’ve been able to catch up all Summer,’ laughed the girl, ‘I have to go to the Prefect meeting.’

‘I’m sure they won‘t miss you,’ the boy tried to say.

‘Excuse me,’ called Remus, ‘can you move please, I need to get past.’ 

The Slytherin boy who was standing in the compartment doorway whipped his head towards Remus his curtain of black hair swishing slightly. When Snape saw Remus though, his slight sneer changed to an expression of utter terror and he went ghostly white.

Remus gulped heavily, Snape clearly hadn’t forgotten about what had happened last year in the Shrieking Shack.

‘Hi Severus,’ said Remus in his best attempt at a friendly tone.

‘Lupin,’ he snapped, going back into the Slytherin compartment and slamming the door shut.

‘For God's sake Sev!’ muttered Lily, shaking her head and moving her long red plait from side to side.

‘Hi Remus,’ said Lily turning to him and smiling, ‘good Summer?’

‘Great,’ nodded Remus, ‘you?’

‘Yeah,’ said Lily, ‘got to get to the Prefect meeting though.’

‘Yeah me too,’ said Remus.

‘Oh thank God,’ sighed Lily.

Remus smirked slightly.

‘No offence, I know James is your mate, but he’s a right prat, and the thought of having to do Prefect duty with him for the next three years had been haunting me since the badge arrived four weeks ago. The only one worse than James would be Sirius, he would probably spend the whole time trying to flirt with me behind James’ back!’

Lily said all this very quickly and flusteredly, hardly stopping to breathe.

‘What I’m trying to say is,’ she laughed, ‘you deserve that badge, and you’re going to make a great Prefect.’

‘Thanks,’ laughed Remus, ‘you too.’


	2. Plan R

By the time that Remus got back to the compartment a few hours later, the others had forgotten all about wanting to know who the new prefects were. Peter was gorging on sweets he had bought from the trolley and Sirius and James were discussing their new plans for mischief.

‘Maybe we could get Peeves involved,’ said James.

‘Yeah but how?’ said Sirius, ‘he’s a tricky character.’

‘If we bribe him by giving him an endless supply of dung bombs,’ suggested James, ‘I’d bet he’d be more than happy to help us out.’

‘Hey!’ said Peter, ‘maybe we could get more persuaded to throw some of them at Snivelus.’

‘I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,’ said Remus getting his book out.

‘You’re not going to be a goody-two-shoes because of that badge are you Moons?’ asked Peter.

‘If you are we might have to disown you from the Marauders,’ said Sirius.

‘Leave him,’ muttered James.

‘No I’m not going to become a teacher’s pet and start reporting you all to McGonagall,’ sighed Remus putting away his book.

‘But, I’m not going to get involved with your bullying Snape or anyone else for that matter. If I read my book I can pretend that I can’t hear you and then not get involved.’

‘You’re still going to help us research new spells and jinxes though arent you Remus?’ asked Sirius.

‘You are arent you?’ begged Peter, ‘you’re the best at finding cool spells! And your the best at teaching us new spells.’

‘Of course, I am,’ chuckled Remus. ‘How can I help it if I teach you a knockback jinx for self-defence, and you use it on Snape, I just don’t want to join in anymore.’

‘We get that Remus,’ said James. 

James out of the three friends understood how much Remus had been effected by Sirius’ prank on Severus last year. It had put Remus off pranking for good, Snape had nearly died. Remus might not try to stop his friends from causing mischief or pranking people, but Remus just didn’t want to get involved himself anymore.

‘So give us the dets Remus,’ said Peter.

‘Dets?’ asked Remus confused.

‘Details,’ said Peter, ‘it’s your fault that we know muggle slang.’

‘Firstly,’ said Remus, ‘it’s my muggle cousins fault. Secondly, the details about what?’

‘Prefects,’ said Sirius, ‘we need to know who our enemy are.’

‘Enemy?’ laughed Remus.

‘Since when am I the enemy?’

‘You’re not the enemy Moony,’ said Sirius, ‘no. but we need to know who the new Prefects are, so we can avoid them on the map.’

‘Right,’ said Remus slowly.

‘Well the Slytherins are Evan Rosier, and Pamela Parkinson,’ said Remus.

Peter pretended to gag, and James looked disgusted.

‘Could they have picked worst Prefects?’ asked Sirius, ‘next thing they know Regulus will be a Prefect!’

‘At least Snivelus didnt get a badge,’ smirked James.

‘Hufflepuffs, you’ve got Davey Gudgeon and Katie Mitchell, and then the Ravenclaws are Dirk Cresswell and Catherine Bones.’

‘What about the other Gryffindor?’ asked Peter.

‘Yeah thats the one we’re going to have the most trouble avoiding,’ agreed James.

‘Um er well,’ laughed Remus awkwardly.

‘It’s um Evans, Lily Evans.’

Sirius did a spittake of the pumpkin juice he had been drinking, and James drobbed his guitar in shock.

‘It’s what!’ screamed Peter, James and Sirius.

That evening after dinner, Frank called a meeting of all the Gryffindors before they unpacked. There was excited chatter from all the Gryffindor students who had congregated in the Common Room, catching up with their old friends who they hadn’t seen for a few months. It was so crowded and loud, that people were practically having to sit on each others laps, and having to shout over each other to be heard.

‘Can we have some quiet please!’ called Frank.

‘Oi!’ yelled Fabian Prewett, ‘shut it!’

There was instant silence, apart from the snickering from Fabian’s twin brother Gideon.

‘Thank you Fabian,’ said Frank.

‘First of all, i would like to introduce you all to our new Head Girl, Miss Alice Fawley.’

Frank put his arm around his girlfriend Alice who was standing next to him.

There was a large amount of cheering, and clapping, and even some wolf whistling.

‘Get in Frank!’ cheered Gideon, ‘finally those teachers have got their priorities right!’   
‘A head girl who’s hot and powerful!’ exclaimed Fabian

‘Shut up you two or I’ll curse your bits off,’ smirked Alice.

‘Our point exactly,’ beamed Fabian. 

Fabian and Gideon backed down, and smirked identically as they leant against the wall.

‘We’ve also got our two new Prefects, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans,’ said Alice. ‘If any of you lot have any problems, just come find one of us Prefects.’

‘Now for the real reason that we’re all here,’ said Frank, ‘as I’m sure you’ve all heard from Dumbledore’s speech, and everytime you open a newspaper, our community is at war, and has been for five years.’

‘We’re not trying to scare you,’ said Alice, ‘we just want you all to be careful. Pay attention in Defence classes so you can defend yourselves.’

‘Don’t trust anyone you don’t know,’ said Frank, ‘always be on your guard.’

‘Especially around Slytherins,’ interjected Sirius.

‘Aren’t your whole family Slytherins, Black?’ laughed Mary McDonald. ‘So by your own logic we shouldn’t trust you!’

‘Say that again McDonald!’ threatened Sirius pulling out his wand.

‘Sirius sit down,’ said Frank, ‘Mary shut up! We’re getting off the point.’

‘What we’re trying to say,’ said Alice, ‘is that you need to be careful, not just around Slytherins, but the other houses too. Just don’t let your guards down.’

‘Even Gryffindors,’ finished Frank.

‘The day that a Gryffindor join the Deatheaters is the day that Hell freezes over,’ called Peter to the sounds of applause and cheers.

‘Just try not to get yourselves in any unnecessary danger,’ said Frank, ‘there’s enough people getting hurt already.’

‘Right,’ said Alice turning to the other four Prefects, ‘Remus, Lily, well done again. As new Prefects, your main job is keeping an eye on the First years.’

‘You guys ok with taking Monday and Thursday night patrol duties?’ asked Frank.

‘Er yeah sure that works,’ said Remus.

‘As long as it doesn’t clash with Charms club,’ said Lily.

‘It won’t, don’t worry,’ laughed Alice.

‘You two should go enjoy your night off,’ said Frank, ‘you start your OWLs in the morning, this is going to be your last night off in a very long time.’

Remus headed off to the dorm, where Peter was unpacking his trunk manually. Sirius was lying on top of his bed idolly ignoring his unpacking that needed doing, and James was rifling through his trunk for his chart.

Remus tapped his own trunk with his wand, clothes and robes flew around the room, and placed themselves carefully on Remus’ bookshelf, and wardrobe. His record player put itself on his bedside table, on top of a stack of records, and next to a few moving photographs.

‘Ok gang,’ said James setting up his flip chart and hanging it on the wall, ‘we are onto Operation Evans, Plan R.’

‘Oh Merlin not this again,’ muttered Sirius.

James had been trying to get Lily to go out with him since their second year. It usually involved elaborate, and carefully planned operations. In Third year for example, James had tried plan J for Jealousy, in this plan James had tried to flirt with as many girls as possible, this had come straight after plan I for Ignore, which was fairly self explanatory, trying to ignore Lily to make her notice him. 

None of these plans had worked, and some of them actually made Lily hate James anymore.

‘Come on people,’ said James, ‘we’re running out of time! We’re at war for Merlins sake, we could die tomorrow!’

‘And your point is?’ asked Peter.

‘My point is that I want to kiss Lily Evans, for tomorrow we die!’ yelled James frantically.

‘Alright James,’ said Remus, ‘alright.’

‘So what’s Plan R then?’ asked Sirius propping himself up on his elbows.

James looked at his board, for a moment. He had been thinking about this all Summer, since Plan Q for Quidditch had failed.

‘I have no idea,’ sighed James.

‘James Potter the Plan Master has run out of ideas?’ asked Sirius.

‘Does that mean we can give up?’ asked Peter excitedly.

‘Come on people we need ideas,’ said James, ‘R, R.’

‘Romance,’ suggested Sirius, ‘over romance her, flowers, chocolates the lot, just shower her with gifts.’

‘No thats too similar to Plan P, Presents,’ said Remus, ‘she threw them all in the bin.’

‘That was hilarious!’ laughed Sirius giving Remus a high five.

‘Reading,’ said Peter, ‘Lily loves books, read her favourite books, and discuss them with her.’

‘That might work,’ mused Remus.

‘Sounds like too much hard work to me,’ said James.

‘Seconded!’ agreed Sirius, ‘what with the exams, we need no extra reading.’

‘Plan R, Plan R,’ said James pacing back and forth.

‘Reading, rowing, romance, radishes, Remus.’

‘Wait,’ he said stopping pacing, ‘Remus. Plan Remus!’

‘What?’ asked Remus confused.

‘Plan Remus,’ nodded Peter.

‘Why?’ 

‘Well Lily doesn’t hate you right?’ said Peter.

‘What are talking about?’ asked Remus.

‘Well you don’t get on Lily’s nerves,’ said Sirius, ‘she can’t stand to be in James or I’s company for more than two minutes.’

‘Yeah,’ laughed Peter, ‘she doesn’t love James, she loathes him!’

‘Thanks Peter,’ grumbled James, looking completely miserable.

Remus sighed, he thought that James’ plans were ridiculous, but he hated to see James looking so miserable.

‘What’s the plan then?’ asked Remus.

‘Well as your a Prefect now you’re going to have ot spend a lot more time with Evans,’ said Sirius.

‘Just become friends with her,’ said James, ‘maybe she’ll realised the rest of us aren’t so bad either, and you know maybe talk me up once in a while.’

‘Alright fine i’m in,’ sighed Remus.

‘But i’ve got one condition, if it fails, we move onto plan S, which does not stand for Sirius gets a Shot.’

‘Damn it,’ muttered Sirius under his breath.

‘S if for Sincere and Straight. Tell her how you feel, drop the elaborate plans, and just be honest with her and spend some time with her as a person, if Plan S doesn’t work, none of the others will.’

‘Thank you!’ said James giving Remus a huge hug, ‘you are the best friend in the entire world!’


	3. Day 1

The next morning Remus woke up and stretched slightly as he looked out the window. The sun was slowly rising and filling their room with warm early September sunshine and warmth. Probably perfect flying conditions for James and Sirius to practise Quidditch in. James had just been made Quidditch Captain, and if James hadn't been bigheaded before, he was now.

Even though they were all getting older, and Remus had a Prefect badge, and James a Quidditch Captain badge, but somethings in this dormitory never changed. Peter was sleeping on his back snoring loudly, spread out and taking up the whole bed, both feet poking out from under his blankets. James was sleeping on his side as usual and cuddling a threadbare teddy bear called Mr Snuffles. Although James always tried to seem like a macho cool guy, his three best friends knew that he couldn't sleep a wink without his teddy bear. 

Sirius was an even earlier riser than Remus, and even though it was only half-past six in the morning, he was steadfastly working his way through a stack of holiday homework. He had already laid aside the finished Herbology essay and was now flicking through a History textbook as he tried to write an essay on Goblin Rebellions.

Sirius always woke up early, he never found it easy to sleep. Remus never said anything about it, and Remus knew it was because of Sirius' troubled childhood and getting abused by his parents. Sirius would usually get a few of sleep a night, and then fill the empty time with reading, catching up on his homework, or sometimes drawing. Sirius was quite a good drawer, most of it was just doodling that he did when he was bored in class, but he had drawn some many pictures of The Marauders that Remus had lost count.

'Hey Moons!' whispered Sirius trying not to wake up the other two.

'What was the name of that Goblin, Putrid or something?'

'Pog the Putrid,' said Remus rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

'Thanks, mate!' beamed Sirius.

'You do realise that if you did your homework during the holidays like you're supposed to, you wouldn't have this problem?'

'Where's the fun in that?' chuckled Sirius with a bark of laughter.

Remus helped Sirius with his History homework for a bit before getting in the shower. As the hot water washed over him and woke him up properly, he thought about how important today was. It was the first day of OWLs and his first proper day of being a Prefect. Not only that, it was the initiation of Plan R. He was always nice to Lily anyway, but now there was pressure on him from James.

Oh, he knew James could be a pain, particularly to Lily, what with all his ridiculous and elaborately planned schemes to get her to notice him. But he also knew that James' feeling towards Lily was serious. James had fancied Lily since the first year, but whilst all the other girls in the year tripped over themselves to get to James, Lily didn't seem to care. 

James may be confident and over the top on the outside, but Remus knew that underneath all that was a hopeless romantic, who would do anything to make Lily happy. James was also starting to get desperate though, they only had a few years left at school and Lily had hardly even noticed him. Not to mention the fact that James was worried that they wouldn't live until tomorrow what with the war!

Remus hopped out of the shower and pulled on a clean uniform pinning on the new badge which he still hadn't gotten used to it.

'Look out ladies!' called Sirius as Remus came back into the room.

'Hot stuff coming through!'

'Groovy man,' said Peter giving Remus a peace sign, as James wolf-whistled at him.

'There are times when I regret teaching you lot muggle culture,' muttered Remus, 'namely half-past seven in the morning.'

‘You love us Moons,’ chuckled James.

‘You do, don’t you?’ asked Peter in a terrified squeak.

‘Of course, I do Pete,’ sighed Remus giving Peter a reassuring pat on the back.

‘You’re my best mates. Getting on each other’s nerves is what mates do.’

Peter beamed at Remus, as Remus loaded his satchel with the textbooks and homework for every single subject. He put a featherlight charm on his bag, so it wouldn’t be too heavy all day.

Sirius winked at Remus as Remus left the room. That was Sirius’ own way of saying well done for sorting Peter out before Peter got upset again.

Remus went down to the Common Room and found a crowd of very confused first years trying to look for one of their Prefects. Fortunately, Remus was fairly tall at six foot two, and so he was easily seen.

Lily had also just come down from her own dorm, her long red hair plaited into a long plait down her back.

Lily and Remus smiled and nodded at each other, before walking in front of the first years together.

‘Hi guys!’ called Lily waving.

‘Just in case you guys have forgotten, I’m Lily and this is Remus.’ 

‘We’re here to help you, and answer any questions you’ve got,’ added Remus.

Lily looked like she was going to interject, but it was too late.

A boy with dreadlocks shoved his hand in the air but didn’t wait to be called on.

‘Have you two had sex?’ he blurted out.

There was laughter from the other twenty-four first years who were listening, and roars of laughter from Fabian and Gideon Prewett who had been passing.

Remus had blushed tomato red. Even the thought of going out with Lily felt like he was betraying one of his best friends.

‘Shut it you two!’ called Lily as Fabian and Gideon walked past, ‘or I’ll give you both detention!’

‘Like you’d dare!’ called Fabian leaving for breakfast.

‘No,’ said Remus composing himself somewhat awkwardly, ‘Lily and I aren’t going out.’

‘You should though,’ said the boy beaming, ‘you look good together.’

Remus stammered, but Lily merley rolled her eyes.

‘What’s your name?’ said Lily.

‘Chris,’ shrugged the boy.

‘Well Chris, Remus and I are just good friends, and if you say anything like that ever again, you’ll be getting detention.’

‘Was just asking a question,’ grumbled Chris, but he shut up all the same.

‘Any more questions?’ asked Remus.

‘Is it true that all the Slytherins are death eaters?’ asked a particularly scared girl at the back. She was a muggle-born, and her new roommates had spent half the last night teaching her about the death eaters and the war. 

It was Lily’s turn to be quiet now. She had gone paperwhite, as her best friend Severus was a Slytherin.

‘No that’s not true,’ said Remus firmly.

‘I’m not saying that some of the Slytherins won’t become death eaters, but for every deatheater, there are five people who aren’t.’

The girl looked slightly more scared, those didn’t sound like particularly good statistics to her.

‘I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s just Slytherin’s in the death eaters either,’ continued Remus. Now he’d started he might as well go on.

‘I’m not trying to scare you lot, just be careful. Dont walk around on your own until you can defend yourselves, especially if you’re muggle-borns.’

The first years nodded solemnly at him.

‘Anything to add Lily?’ asked Remus trying to get Lily to help cheer up the grave mood tone the conversation had taken.

‘No I think you’ve said everything,’ said Lily smiling weakly.

‘Come on,’ she said shaking herself out of it, ‘let’s go get you lot some breakfast.’

Lily and Remus led the new first years down to breakfast, answering questions and pointing out features of the castle as they went down to the Great Hall.

By the time that Remus had settled down to eat his breakfast of strawberry jam on toast, James, Peter and Sirius had shown up.

‘So hows Phase R going?’ laughed Sirius.

‘It hasn’t started yet,’ sighed Remus exasperatledly.

‘What!’ stammered James.

‘What’s the point of you being a Prefect if you can’t lay some groundwork with Lily!’

‘Keep it down Prongs,’ said Peter looking further down the table warily. 

Lily was sitting at the Gryffindor table with Alice Fawley, Frank Longbottom and Mary MacDonald. Fortunately, though, she hadn’t heard James yelling, and was tossing her hair laughing at a joke that Mary had just told.

‘She’s so bloody gorgeous,’ sighed James mesmerised by her beauty.

‘So when does Phase R start?’ asked Sirius.

‘Well, there were so many first years there earlier I couldn’t really do anything. But we’ve got out first patrol duty tonight, nine till one. I’m going to give it a shot then.’

‘Nine till one,’ said Peter shaking his head, ‘how are you going to manage that?’

‘A lot of coffee,’ smirked Remus.

McGonagall came around and handed out the timetables after that. They all got the same lecture from every professor all day, how important their OWLs were, how they were going to affect their futures.

By the end of the day, Sirius was so bored with all the lectures, he’d started to draw a caricature of Professor Slughorn drawling on about how important OWLs were for their careers and future, complete with a realistic drawing of Peter having fallen asleep at his desk.

Remus at least took the Professors talks to heart and got on with the homework the second they were done at dinner so he could finish before his first Prefect duty.

At ten to nine, Remus packed away his last essay in his bag and pulled his cloak back on. His cloak had been draped over the back of his chair. He wondered where Lily was but decided to go and wait for her outside the entrance.

When Remus went out of the portrait hole, he found Lily immediately though. She seemed to be having a disagreement with Snape about something.

‘I’m not going to tell you why Lils. I just don’t trust him. I have my reasons.’

Remus wondered what Snape and Lily might be arguing about, but then Snape caught his eye and turned the colour of melted strawberry ice cream. Snape stammered wordlessly for a few seconds as he stared gobsmacked at Remus.

‘Severus,’ started Remus, trying to apologise for what felt like the fiftieth time.

‘Leave it,’ spat Snape, turning around and walking down to the dungeons his robes billowing behind him.

‘I don’t what it is with him,’ sighed Lily, ‘he seems to hate you almost as much as James.’

‘Ha ha,’ said Remus laughing awkwardly, knowing exactly why Snape had a problem with Remus. Snape knew his secret…

‘How is Severus?’

‘Sev?’ asked Lily surprised that Remus seemed to show an interest.

‘Oh he’s alright,’ muttered Lily as they started patrolling the corridors, ‘he seems obsessed with you, but he had been for years. The theories he’s come up with some of them are just outrageous!’

‘He’s working really hard, as always, but we all are now arent we?’

‘Unless your name is James Potter or Sirius Black, when everything just comes naturally?’ suggested Remus.

‘I don’t know how they do it,’ sighed Lily, ‘but I wish I could!’

‘Be fair Lils, we give them a pretty good fight. We keep them out of the top of the year between us.’

‘By working our socks off,’ laughed Lily, ‘but it is worth it though isn’t it?’

‘I just wish I was any good at potions,’ muttered Remus.

‘Oh but I’m great!’ exclaimed Lily, ‘Sev’s taught me everything he knows. I swear he knows more that old Sluggy.’

‘Hang on Remus, are you any good at History? I can never get the hang of it for some reason.’

‘Is Helga Hufflepuff from the Rhonda Valleys?’ asked Remus.

‘Now you see I have no idea,’ laughed Lily.

‘The answer to both is yes,’ chuckled Remus.

‘We should form a study group,’ said Lily, ‘just you and me, we can help each other with all the homework.’

‘That way we can stop fighting over who gets the decent library books,’ laughed Remus, ‘we can just share them!’


	4. Presents

It had actually turned out to be easier than Remus had thought it would. Because of their study group, Remus and Lily now met up every single night in either the library or the common room. Remus and Lily were becoming quite good friends now, and even Severus would join them if they were in the library sometimes, he wasn’t terrified of Remus anymore, but still jumped at any sudden movements.

Remus was even occasionally able to slip in the odd word about James, but he always made sure to do it when Snape wasn’t there. Remus had a feeling that Snape wouldn’t appreciate Remus talking about James at any time.

It was strange how quickly time flied for Remus that year, between OWLs, study group, and Prefect duties. He still made time for Sirius, Peter and James though. It had reached the point where about one night a week, on a night when Sirius and James didnt have Quidditch practise, and Remus didnt have Prefect duties, they would confiscate Remus’ books so he couldnt work.

James had come up with the idea, so that Remus could have a night off and not work himself into a frenzy, and they would usually bribe Remus into attending with endless supplies of chocolate. There was only one thing that Remus loved more than books, and that was chocolate.

It was usually a Friday night, and instead of studying after dinner, they’d just hang out in their dorm, usually with muggle music blaring off of Remus’ record player. The four boys would eat unheathily large amounts of sweets, and chat until the early hours of the next day.

Peter, James and Sirius would often try and ask Remus how much progress he had made with Lily. But it was fairly clear to them all, that Remus had achieved at least the first part of the mission, making friends with Lily. Now they were just hoping that eventually she would realise that James was a decent guy too.

Most of the time though, they would either complain about their OWLs, or the Professors or plan their next prank. Remus no longer got involved in the pranks, he had grown out of them a long time ago, and the incident with Severus last year had been a reality check from Remus, if not the others.

But, Remus would sometimes offer a suggestion for the pranks, such as a better spell to use, or telling them how not to get caught as easily by telling them which Prefects were less lax with their patrol duties. He also tried to talk them out of bullying Severus, but his attempts were fairly feeble as he knew they were fruitless. James and Sirius hated Severus, and the feeling was more than mutual.

It was now the last day of the first term, and Remus was studying in the library with Lily and Severus. They were going over their Herbology essays, but none of them felt like doing much homework tonight with the holidays starting tomorrow. The main reason they had gathered was to swap presents.

Remus couldnt stay long, as he had to go and pack for the next day when he was getting the train home.

‘How do you spell Venimous Tentacula?’ asked Lily looking up from her essay.

‘You’re missing the A,’ muttered Severus having checked Lily’s essay.

‘Thanks Sev,’ beamed Lily correcting her spelling, and folding her essay away having dried it.

She put her books away in her bag, and then beamed as she pulled out two neatly wrapped presents.

Severus groaned as he saw the brightly wrapped Christmas presents.

‘Go on,’ beamed Lily, ‘Marlene and Mary already opened theirs.’

‘Thanks Lily,’ chuckled Remus.

‘Thank you,’ grumbled Snape, smirking slightly despite himself.

Remus opened his present, and found several bars of Honeydukes chocolate, as well as a box of self flossing string mints.

‘I know you like to nibble on chocolate while you study,’ laughed Lily, ‘but I do worry about your teeth.’ 

Remus chuckled as he looked at the half finished chocolate bar next to his drying Herbology essay.

Remus riffled through his own bag, and pulled out the two Christmas presents. They werent as well wrapped as Lily’s had been, but he had tried his best.

He had gotten Severus a new quill, as he knew that Severus needed a new one. He had gotten Lily some muggle notebooks, as Lily was constantly complaining about trying to sort out her subject notes on parchment.

‘These are perfect thanks Remi!’ exclaimed Lily giving Remus a hug.

‘Thank you,’ said Severus examining his new quill, clearly impressed that Remus had realised that he needed a new one.

‘Merry Christmas,’ mumbled Severus giving them two brown paper wrapped parcels. Severus said them they were the most disgusting words in the world, but he did it for his friends.

Snape had gotten Remus a book on the International Confederation of Wizards that Remus had been looking for for ages. Snape had found it in the second hand bookshop in Hogsemeade a few weeks ago.

‘I forgot Lils,’ said Remus getting out another present for Lily.

‘This is from um er James,’ stammered Remus, ‘he asked me to give it to you.’

Lily looked surprised, but Severus merley rolled his eyes.

‘It’s that new Charms book i wanted!’ beamed Lily, ‘but it only came out two days ago.’

‘He pre-ordered it,’ explained Remus.

‘I wonder how he knew to get it,’ drawled Severus, ‘it’s not as if you havent mentioned five times a day for the last year.’

‘He put a lot of effort into this Sev,’ said Lily.

‘Tell James, that next time if he wants to give me a Christmas present, give it to me himself rather than through you.’

‘I think he thought it’d end up in the bin again,’ chuckled Remus.

Even Severus had to snigger at that one, remembering all James’ disastrous previous attempts.

Lily blushed, and put the book carefully in her bag.

‘Happy Birthday Sev!’ sang Lily and Remus together passing him his birthday presents.

Severus rolled his eyes at them and looked exasperated.

‘My birthday’s not for three weeks.’

‘It’s still in the holidays,’ said Lily, ‘i’m going to see you this holiday, but Remus isn’t, we wanted to swap presents together.’

‘Fine,’ muttered Severus grudgingly, but still smiling all the same. Even though Severus was complaining about all the attention, Lily knew that Severus appreciated the gifts from his friends.

Lily had ordered the potions book that Severus had wanted from Flourish and Blotts, and Remus had given a leather bound diary.

‘Thank you,’ said Severus blushing and adding colour to his usually paper white face.

‘Merlin,’ exclaimed Remus looking at his watch, ‘it’s eight o’clock!’

‘Have to return to the Lions den Lupin?’ sneered Severus. 

Even though Severus and Remus were friends now, Severus still resented the fact that Remus was friends with James, Sirius and Peter. Mainly because James and Severus hexed and jinxed each other every single chance they had.

‘I’ve got to go and pack,’ said Remus shaking his head.

‘Have a good holidays, i’ll see you guys next term.’

‘Merry Christmas,’ beamed Lily.

‘See you next term,’ nodded Severus abruptly.

Remus went back up to the Gryffindor Common Room which was even more chaotic than normal. There were decorations strewn everywhere, and people were rushing around exchanging Christmas presents or looking for lost socks.

‘There you are Moony!’ beamed Peter as Remus came in through the dorm door.

Peter launched himself on Remus for a a huge hug before he had even come through the door properly.

‘Steady on Pete,’ chuckled Remus disentangling himself from Peter, so he could his bag down.

‘I’ve missed you!’ stammered Peter.

‘I was only gone a few hours, you saw me at dinner.’

‘You took your time mate,’ said Sirius, who was halfway through packing for Christmas.

‘Busy gossiping with Snivelus?’ asked James turning his nose up slightly.

‘For the last time James,’ sighed Remus exasperatley.

‘You told me to become friends with Lily, Severus is Lilys best friend, if i’m friends with Lily, i’m friends with Severus. If you take you time to get to know him properly.’

‘He’s not all that bad a guy,’ finsihed James, ‘we know.’

‘Apart from the fact that Snivelus is a creepy,’ started Sirius.

‘Slimy,’ added Peter.

‘Evil,’ said James.

‘Git,’ they finished together.

Remus opened his mouth to argue, but James stopped him.

‘Let’s not argue tonight,’ said James, ‘it’s Christmas.’

‘Can we do presents now!’ asked Peter bouncing with expectation.

‘Calm down Wormy,’ muttered Sirius, ‘or you’ll wet yourself.’

But even sensitive Peter wasn’t going to get deterred tonight, he was too excited.

The boys all exchanged presents, which were mostly silly things. Peter had gotten Remus a large supply of his favourite chocolate bars, and Sirius had given Remus some of Remus’ favourite drawings. James though gave Remus a set of books on Defence Against the Dark Arts, James had always been generous with gifts, and was particularly grateful to Remus at the moment for all the the groundwork Remus was doing with Lily.

Sirius was listening to his new Queen record from Remus once they had all finished their packing, and they were all flopped on top of James’ bed chatting for a while before heading to bed.

‘I forget to ask,’ said James, ‘how did Evans’ gift go?’

Remus smirked slightly that James still referred to ‘the love of his life’ by her last name.

‘Pretty good,’ said Remus.

‘It didnt end up in the bin!’ choked Sirius.

‘Well done Pads,’ said Peter giving James a high five.

‘No it didnt end up in the bin, she appreciated the thought and effort you put into it. But Lily said that next time, if you want to give her a present, give it to her yourself.’

‘Cheers Moons,’ said James patting Remus on the back.

‘You never know,’ said Sirius still surprised himself, ‘Plan R might work out after all.’


	5. An Unexpected Visit

It was a cold December that year, but Hope kept the fire burning in the sitting room all day, so the family spent most of the time in the sitting room. 

It was going to be a big Christmas this year, because it was the Lupins turn to host the Howell’s for Christmas day. So all of Hope’s family were going to be visiting, and Hope was the third of four children so when they all got together there was twenty of them.

It was going to be a tight fit getting everyone in to the house and there weren’t enough chairs to go around in the kitchen, so they actually ate dinner in the sitting room with the children sitting on the floor.

If they had to make Christmas dinner for twenty people they were having to do a lot of preparing. For this reason, Remus had been stood by the kitchen sink for the last five hours peeling potatoes, parsnips, brussel sprouts and carrots. He didnt usually mind cooking the muggle way, but just this once, he wanted to do it with his wand it could have saved him literally hours.

‘Mam,’ grumbled Remus as he cut himself with the sharp knife, ‘can’t i just do this with my wand.’

‘You know you can’t,’ said Hope, ‘you’re not of age. You said you would help me with the cooking, and so here you are.’

‘If your father gets home, and finds you with your wand out, you’ll be for it. Your father works for the Ministry, if he catches you with your wand he’ll have to bring in his own son!’

Remus sighed slightly as he bandaged up his small cut with kitchen paper. He had heard this lecture from both of his parents countless times. But he knew for a fact that his friends from wizarding households such as James and Sirius used their wands at home all the time and hadn’t had as much as a warning from the Ministry.

Peter on the other hand, tried to use his wand at home but would usually end up being caught by his parents. Rather than turning in their own son for underage magic however, they would just ground Peter for a few days so he couldnt visit his friends.

Remus was starting to think it was a bit of an empty threat, Dad was never going to take him in to the Ministry even if he did use his wand. But Remus didnt want to start an argument, especially not this close to Christmas.

‘Evening all!’ called Lyall coming in to the house through the back door into the kitchen.

Lyall had just apparated from work to a deserted alleyway a few streets away. Sometimes if it was raining badly, he’d use the flu, but usually he’d just apparate to and from work.

‘Evening Da!’ called Remus as he finally finished peeling the mountain of vegetables.

‘Eveing Ly,’ said Hope as Lyall walked over to her, ‘good day?’

‘Perfect, and mode even more wonderful by my Hope shining through the darkness.’

Lyall took the apron clad Hope in his arms, and spun her around and gave her a deep kiss.

‘Get a room,’ chuckled Remus. 

He sometimes found it a bit strange how affectionate his parents were after nearly twenty years of marriage, but he didnt mind it, he actually found it quite sweet.

‘And how’s our resident scholar today?’ said Lyall ruffling Remus’ hair.

‘I still thinks it’s criminal that the hat didnt put you in Ravenclaw.’

‘If the hat had put me in Ravenclaw, how would I have been able to keep James and Sirius in check?’ said Remus.

‘Besides, i would never have met Peter, and he’s my best mate.’

‘You would have made other friends in Ravenclaw,’ said Lyall.

‘A smart boy like our Remi could make friends anywhere,’ beamed Hope.

Remus’ cheeks blushed a light pink, he always felt embarassed when he was complimented, even by his own parents.

‘But if James and Sirius hadn’t blown themselves up in one of their own pranks by now,’ chuckled Lyall, ‘they would definitely have been expelled, if you hadn’t kept them from going too far.’

‘I’m afraid that this particular scholar hasnt gotten much studying done today. I’ve been a bit busy peeling enough potatoes and parsnips to feed the 5000 tomorrow.’

‘Is that supposed to be a hint for me to do my share?’ asked Lyall in a tone of mock outrage.

‘Go on son, go and get your books out.’

‘Thanks Da!’ beamed Remus hugging Lyall, and then going upstairs to get his Potions books.

Remus’ books had all had their spare covers put on, so they actually looked like muggle textbooks. Remus’ potions books looked like Chemistry, Herbology looked like Biology, Arithmancy looked like Maths and so on. That way, if any of the muggle relatives found one of Remus’ textbooks, or if Remus was studying when one of Hope’s muggle friends came around it looked like a normal schoolbook.

When Remus got back down to the kitchen, Lyall tested Remus on poisons and antidotes which were bound to come up the OWL, and Lyall was helping Hope make dozens of mince pies and a Yule Log for the next day.

Remus was cleaning the chocolate buttercream from the Yule Log out of the bowl, whilst pursuing his Potions essay checking for mistakes. He had some chocolate icing on his finger, and was correcting one of his spellings when there was a frantic knocking on the door.

‘What in the name of Merlin?’ muttered Lyall, getting up from the kitchen table and stretching.

Who would be calling at this hour? It was nine o’clock on Christmas Eve!

There was knocking on the front door again, and Remus followed his Father out into the hallway, fingering his wand nervously in his wand pocket. Remus didnt care about Ministry Decrees or not, if there was a Deatheater at their door, he wasn’t going down without a fight.

Lyall opened the front door, and found a tall teenaged boy nearly collapsed against the doorframe. His long curly black hair, was splattered with blood from the multiple cuts and scratches on his face he even had a black eye. 

It looked like he had been in a particularly bad fight, but he was also sweating profusely which made him wonder if there were cuts that werent on the face as well.

But underneath all the cuts and blood, Remus still recognised one of his best friends. He also had a trunk next to him on the doorstep.

‘Pads?’ stammered Remus letting go of the grip of his wand in his pocket.

‘You haven’t been duelling or something have you?’

Sirius shook his head, which seemed to take a lot of effort.

Lyall shook himself out of the shock he had received, of one of Remus’ friends showing up on their doorstep half collapsed.

‘Come on Siri,’ said Lyall putting an arm around him, ‘let’s get you looked at.’

Between Remus and Lyall supporting him, they managed to get Sirius into the house and lied him down on the sofa.

‘Hope Cariad!’ called Lyall, ‘can you get the first aid kit!’

‘Which one?’ asked Hope from in the kitchen.

‘Both.’

The Lupins had two first aid kits, a muggle one with plasters and bandages and disinfectant, and a magical one with potions for minor cuts, bruise paste, dittany for more serious wounds and various other potions.

Hope ran upstairs to go and get the first aid kits from the bathroom knowing that it must be serious if they needed both kits.

‘If you think I won’t be asking questions about how you get into this state Boyo, you are very wrong. But i’m going to sort you out first alright?’

Sirius nodded weakly, and Lyall undid Sirius’ shirt so he could assess the damage. Sirius back was covered with fresh belt marks which were still bleeding. This wasn’t a surprise as his parents had done this before.

But Lyall had a feeling though, that a lot of the damage here wasn’t visible.

Remus worked quickly with the dittany and the bruise paste. Remus had had to fix so many of his own injuries in the past as he tried to hurt himself when he was a werewolf, that Remus knew how to treat the wounds.

‘Thanks Moony,’ grunted Sirius looking slightly better as Remus finished off, and Sirius put his shirt back on.

Lyall was muttering under his breath, and checking for internal injuries with his wand. If Sirius was bleeding internally, they would have to take him into St. Mungos. Fortunately there weren’t any.

Once Sirius had been properly checked over, they were all sat in the kitchen. It was warm in there as the over had been on all day preparing food. Sirius had taken a bath and was now wearing his pygamas and dressing gown as he nursed a cup of tea.

‘So you’ve run away from home have you?’ asked Lyall casually.

‘Da!’ said Remus shocked. You didnt just ask people things like that.

Sirius opened his mouth to answer.

‘No i’m not surprised from what you and the others boys have let on, your parents hve never been exactly friendly to you.’

‘Well that’s an understatement,’ muttered Sirius smirking.

‘No what i want to know, is why you left now?’

‘What was the final straw?’

Sirius looked uncertain, but Remus squeezed his hand firmly under the table.

‘You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to Siri,’ said Hope patting his other hand gently.

‘No I do,’ stammered Sirius, ‘I just don’t know quite where to start.’

‘Well, you all know that my family is on the other side in this war we’re fighting. They think muggles are the skum of the earth, and that they’re not worth to wipe the dirt off their feet.’

Hope flinched slightly, and Sirius turned even whiter than before.

‘Oh you know i don’t feel that way Mrs Lupin,’ said Sirius quickly, ‘I could never think that!’

‘I know dear,’ said Hope gently, ‘it’s just strange to think that some people do.’

‘Well i came home for Christmas, and Mum and Dad told us we would be getting a visit from some family during in the holidays. Usually Mum and Dad asked me to stay in my room, so i couldnt ashame them in front of their friends and especially the family, and they’d just show perfect little Reggy off.’

‘I should have known something was up, when they asked me to come down this afternoon. My cousins Narcissa ansd Bellatrix were there with their husbands.’

Remus shuddedred slightly, even the thought of Bellatrix creeped him out from what Sirius had told him about her.

‘Anyway, it turns out that my suspicions for the last few years were true, my family aren’t just supporting deatheaters, they are deatheaters.’

‘What?’ breathed Lyall.

Sirius nodded firmly, and started counting them on his fingers.

‘Bellatrix, Lucius, Bella’s husband Rodolphus, and his brother Rabastan. Deatheaters the lot of them.’

‘It was a recruiting mission, they were trying to make me see the light.’

‘Did they hurt you Pads?’ asked Remus.

‘No that was Mum after,’ shuddered Sirius.

‘What happened?’ asked Lyall wanting to get the worst over with.

‘I told them to fuck off,’ shrugged Sirius, ‘and then they got their wands out.’

‘It was six against one, there was nothing i could do.’

‘Your parents didn’t defend you?’ gasped Hope.

‘It was their idea in the first place,’ said Sirius shaking his head.

‘What did they do?’ asked Remus, not wanting to hear, but at the same time having to know.

‘The Cruciatus curse,’ said Sirius in a barley audible tone, ‘Cousin Bella’s favourite.’

Remus had gone white with shock, and Hope had tears running down her face. Lyall though was furious, but he was trying to keep his temper.

‘Hope Cariad,’ said lyall after having taken a few deep breaths.

‘Have we got any of that chocolate left?’

The Lupins kept chocolate in the house which had copious amounts of pain relief potion mixed in. It was usually for Remus after his transformation, but it sounded like Sirius needed some right now.

‘I’ll take a look,’ said Hope going to go and check.

‘Sirius,’ said Lyall looking at the boy who was hardly even sixteen, but had still been through so much.

‘We don’t have much room, but you can stay for as long as you like. You can bunk in with Remus for now. But what I do know, is that you are never going back to your family ever again!’

‘Thank Mr Lupin,’ beamed Sirius.

Remus helped Sirius carry his trunk up to Remus’ room where there was a double bed which they were going to have to share. 

Sirius was munching on the special chocolate with the pain relief which was helping a lot. Both boys were lying on top of Remus’ bed in their pygamas chatting.

‘How’d you even get here?’ asked Remus.

‘Knight Bus,’ said Sirius through a mouthful of chocolate.

‘I paid them extra to get put at the top of the list, I was in a pretty bad state, so they dropped me off straight away.’

‘But why didn’t you go to James’ or Peter’s?’

Remus loved having Sirius here, but James was Sirius’ best friend and would have been the obvious choice.

‘If i’d gone to Peter’s, Mrs Pettigrew would have been smothering me by now, and Peter’s sister Sophie would probably be flirting with me.’

Remus couldn’t help himself but laugh at that, Sophie Pettigrew was thirteen, and a Ravenclaw but fancied the pants off of Sirius, so flirted with him every chance she got.

‘Not what i needed right now,’ chuckled Sirius.

‘No I suppose not,’ agreed Remus still laughing.

‘As for James, either Mr and Mrs Potter would have tried getting me to go back home. Which is never going to happen, or James would have overreacted and started planning our revenge on my vile relatives.’

‘Plan A,’ laughed Remus, ‘Acid Pops. swapping all of Narcissa’s sweets with Acid Pops and burn a hole in her tongue.’

‘That might actually work,’ laughed Sirius with his usual bark, ‘with Cissy’s sweet tooth.’

‘But trying to actually do anything would be suicide,’ said Remus, ‘these are deatheaters. They’ve got You Know Who on their side.’

‘Exactly,’ sighed Sirius, ‘you get it. If James had tried do anything about it, he probably would have got tortured himself.’

‘I’ll go to James’ in a few days when things have cooled down a bit.’

‘You never said anything about Reg earlier,’ said Remus, ‘didnt he do anything?’

‘Well he didnt help,’ admitted Sirius, ‘but he didnt stop them either. They made him watch, but he was more shocked than anything else. Not that our family were deatheaters, but that they were torturing their own cousin.’

‘Yeah,’ muttered Remus tiredly.

‘Thanks for letting me stay Remi,’ said Sirius settling into bed.

‘Night Pads,’ yawned Remus already half asleep.

‘Night Moons,’ sighed Sirius falling asleep the second his head hit the pillow.


	6. Family Christmas

Sirius was woken up the next day, by a being hit with a pillow in the face.

‘Huh?’ he asked drowsily. 

Sirius hardly ever slept well, but he had just been woken up from the best nights sleep he’d had in months by Remus attacking him.

‘What the Hell Moons!’ yelled Sirius grabbing his own pillow to attack Remus.

‘What did you wake me up for!’

‘It’s Christmas!’ laughed Remus.

‘So?’ grumbled Sirius. Christmases were never paticualarly jolly for him, very formal and having to behave himself in front of all the Black relatives or pay the consequenses later.

Then Sirius’ mouth dropped open, and his eyes lit up. He was never going to have to go one of those bloody family do’s again. He’d left home, and he was well shot of the lot of them!

‘Merry Christmas Remus!’ laughed Sirus hugging his friend.

‘Merry Christmas Pads,’ said Remus, ‘now come on, are you ready to see what a family Christmas is really like?’

The two boys chatted excitedly as they went downstairs to the sitting room in their pygamas and dressing gowns. 

The Lupins didnt have a huge house, or a great big tree like at Grimmuald Place, but that didnt matter because what the Lupin’s didn’t have in possessions they made up for in love. Their tree was decorated with popcorn and cranberries which Remus’ cousins would probably eat later and handmade decorations that Remus had made when he was a little boy. 

‘Presents!’ exclaimed Remus rushing over to the tree to go and open his Christmas presents.

Sirius was happy that Remus having such a nice time, but he also knew that that weren’t going to be any presents for him under that tree.

‘Remus John Lupin!’ scolded Hope. ‘Where are your manners? We have guests.’

‘Sorry Mam,’ muttered Remus guiltily.

‘There aren’t any presents for me,’ said Sirius confused.

‘Why don’t you two take a look just to be sure?’ said Lyall with a twinkle in his eye.

The Lupins always kept a few gifts tucked away in the cupboard for emergencies, emergencies such as Remus’ friend running away from home just before Christmas. They had wrapped half a dozen presents that they thought that Sirius might like, and put them under the tree with all the others.

‘Here’s one!’ said Remus finding a gift with Sirus’ name on it.

Sirius beamed and ripped the paper off the gift

‘Monty Python’s Previous Record,’ said Sirius reading the cover off the album.

‘They’re a comedy group,’ explained Remus, ‘they’re brilliant!’

There weren’t many presents for Sirius under the tree, and they were all fairly generic. A pair of brightly coloured socks, a red scarf, a diary. Sirius didnt mind though, the fact that they had put any presents under the tree for him filled him with joy.

Once they had found all Sirius’ presents, then Hope and Lyall opened all theirs and then Sirius helped Remus unwrap all his presents. Most of Remus’ presents were small things, notebooks for his class notes so he didnt have to use parchment all the time, some new books he’d been wanting and a homemade jumper from his Mum which was dark green.

‘I think you’ll find there’s something else outside,’ said Lyall as the boys admired their gifts.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other their eyes full of excitement and dashed outside of the house.

‘You know sometimes our Remus is so grown up, i forget he’s only fifteen,’ said Hope as they followed the boys outside, ‘but on Christmas, he’s just a much a kid as everyone else.’

The boys were both standing compleltey still in the front garden, as if they’d had a freezing charm put on them. Next to the car, attached to the garden railings was a bright red, shiny new bike, with gold ribbons hanging off of the handlebars, and a golden gift ribbon on the seat.

‘Is that really mine?’ stammered Remus looking at the bike.

‘Yes Cariad,’ laughed Hope.

‘I would have gotten you a broom,’ said Lyall, ‘but i know you’re not much for Quidditch.’

‘It’s perfect!’ beamed Remus hugging his parents.

‘What is it?’ asked Sirius who had never seen a muggle bike.

‘It’s a bike,’ laughed Remus, ‘muggles use them for transportation.’

‘Like broomsticks?’ asked Sirius.

‘Yes,’ said Lyall, ‘but they’re a lot safer, slower, and of course they can’t fly.’

‘Do you want a go?’ asked Remus.

‘Remi,’ said Hope, ‘well done on offering to let your friend use your Christmas present first. But neither of you are riding that thing until you’re dressed!’

‘Ok Mam,’ said Remus heading back inside.

He stopped before going up the stairs, and gave his parents another hug.

‘Thanks again, it really is perfect.’

‘And thank you for my presents too Mr and Mrs Lupin,’ said Sirius.

‘Get on with you,’ laughed Hope, ‘the pair of you.’

Ten minutes later the boys were both dressed in muggle jeans and jumpers. It was cold outside, so they both had their scarves on, and Remus had his coat.

‘I don’t have one of those,’ said Sirius, ‘i’ve only got a cloak.’

‘If you go riding down that street in a cloak flying in the wind behind you, the kids will think Batman and Robin are in town, and they’ve started riding bikes,’ laughed Remus.

‘Whats a Batman?’ asked Sirius.

‘Never mind,’ chuckled Remus, ‘i’ll see if we’ve got a spare coat. You’re a bit bigger than me.’

Lyall found an old leather jacket in the cupboard which fit Sirius.

‘It suits you,’ said Lyall, ‘i havent worn that in years, you can keep it if you want.’

‘Cheers,’ said Sirius who did look very good in the black leather jacket.

‘When you’ve finished admiring yourself in the mirror,’ said Remus rolling his eyes.

‘You sure you don’t need any help Mam?’ asked Remus.

It was fruitless question, as Remus and Sirius were already over halfway out the front door.

‘No Remi, just come in when people start getting here.’

Remus took all the ribbons off his new bike and admired it for a moment before giving Sirius a quick demonstration.

‘You just pedal, and keep pedaling. You steer with the handlebars, and there are the brakes.’

Remus went up and down the terraced street once, before getting off to let Sirius have a go.

‘Is this thing safe?’ asked Sirius as he tried to balance precariously on the bike getitng on it.

‘Are you joking?’ asked Remus.

‘You ride a broomstick playing beater for the house team, and you think this is dangerous?’

Sirius blushed slightly.

‘Look you’ll be fine, if you do fall off, just get back on again.’

Remus gave Sirius a push for a start, and after a few false starts and falling off a few times, Sirius had got the hang of it and was having a great time.

By the time Sirius had learnt how to ride the bike properly, quite a lot of other children had come outside some of them with coats over their pygamas to try out their new bikes. Some of them even had skateboards which were all the rage that year.

They were soon all having skateboard and bike races down the hill next to their street, taking it in turn to use the new toys. Remus and Sirius borrowed two skateboards, and raced to the bottom of the hill. They were both covered in bruises having fallen off at the bottom but were laughing like mad, and as they’d both fallen off they called it a draw.

Remus was having another turn riding on his bike when a car parked outside the Lupins house.

‘Is that an Undenitified Flying Object coming towards us, or is that your Cousin Remus?’ asked Albert Howell.

The man had the same dark green eyes as Remus, and he was helping a young boy with blonde hair out of a carseat.

‘Uncle Bert!’ exclaimed Remus putting the brakes on his bike.

Sirius came running down the street as he had been chasing the bike.

‘Remi!!’ screamed Patrick.

‘Hey Pat,’ chuckled Remus giving him a hug.

‘Nice bike Remus,’ said Callum, Patrick’s older brother clearly impressed.

‘Can I have a go?’ asked Linda their sister.

‘You’ll have to ask Aunty Pru, but if your Mam says yes, i’m all for it.’

‘Thanks Remus,’ beamed Linda.

‘Who’s your mate?’ asked Callum.

‘This is Sirius,’ said Remus putting an arm around him, ‘he’s a mate from school.’

‘Sirius, these are my cousins Callum, Linda, and Pat, and my Aunty Pru and Uncle Bert.’

‘Err hi,’ muttered Sirius overwhelmed by all the new people.

‘Don’t worry Boyo,’ said Albert shaking Sirius’ hand, ‘we’ll get it if you don’t remember everyones names.’

‘Remus, just how many cousins have you got?’ asked Sirius walking back into the house.

‘Nine,’ said Remus, ‘i’m the second eldest of nine.’

‘Merlin,’ chuckled Sirius, ‘well i said i wanted a different Christmas.’

Half an hour later, and nearly the whole family had arrived and there was even more presents under the tree. Finally the last car arrived.

‘Are there any Howells in the house?’ called Morgan Howell walking into the house with his wife, two small children and a large bag of presents.

‘Hello little Sarah,’ said Hope picking up the smallest Howell who was two.

‘Hello,’ beamed Sarah toothily, ‘Merry Chrispmas.’

‘Merry Chrispmas indeed,’ chuckled Lyall ruffling Sarah’s hair.

‘Cousin Remi!’ squealed Meghan Howell.

Meghan was five, and was Remus in miniature. She had the same mousy brown hair, and bright green eyes. But Meghan’s hair was tied in two little bunches, and she was wearing a pinafore dress with a green cardigan.

‘How old are now Meggy?’

‘I’m five,’ said Meghan proudly.

‘Five!’ exclaimed Remus, ‘you cant be! You were only four the last time I saw you!’

‘You’ve got to stop growing,’ he groaned swinging her around in the air.

‘What do you want for Christmas little Meggy?’

‘My two front teeth,’ laughed Meghan.

‘She learnt the song at school,’ said Dawn Howell Meghan’s mother.

Dinner was chaos, everyone trying to cram into the sitting room, and almost sitting on each others laps to eat their dinner. Presents were even more chaotic as all the children wanted to open their presents first.

Sirius thought it was the best Christmas he had ever had, it didn’t matter that it was crowded, and there weren’t enough seats to go around at the table. He ate Christmas dinner off a plate on his lap, but it was ten times better than any of the other Christmases he had ever had. 

Even though it was overcrowded, and Sirius hadn’t been invited he was welcomed by the whole family.

On Boxing Day, Sirius had packed all his Christmas Presents into the trunk, and Lyall was going to take Sirius to the Potters. Sirius had stayed with the Lupins for a few days, but had just had a reply from James telling him to come straight away, and promising him that he wasn’t even going to mention revenge plans.

‘Thanks for having me to stay Moons,’ said Sirius hugging Remus outside the house, ‘these last few days have been amazing.’

‘I never really had a loving family, but being able to be part of yours for the last few days has just been great.’

‘It was nothing,’ said Remus earnestly.

Sirius got in the car, and Remus chased the car down the road on his bike until he couldn’t keep up with them anymore.


	7. The Line is Drawn

They had been back at school for a few months now, and it was nearly the Easter holidays. Lily had started to act withdrawn and quiet during their study groups, especially if Severus was there. 

Remus had just tried to ignore it, thinking that Lily was probably overworked from studying for the exams, he hoped she would sort herself out eventually.

One night, the night after the full moon Remus had Prefect duty with Lily and they were doing the rounds of the castle.

‘Remus,’ said Lily as Remus showed up for duty, ‘you look terrible, I think you need a night off.’

Remus knew exactly why he looked so bad, he’d just been through another full moon.

‘You don’t look so good yourself Lils,’ countered Remus, ‘have you been working too hard?’

‘I shouldn't have thought so,’ sighed Lily, ‘works the only thing that's keeping me distracted from everything else.’

‘Everything else?’ asked Remus.

‘Sev,’ muttered Lily, ‘well more specifically Sev’s friends.’

‘What about them?’ asked Remus.

‘Come on Remus,’ said Lily glaring at him, ‘you know his mates are creepy. There are Mulciber and Nott for a start. They’re Deatheaters in training.’

‘Why are you only just having this problem now though? You’ve been friends with Sev for years.’

Remus had already thought Severus’ choice of friends was strange for ages but hadn’t said to either Severus or Lily about it as he didn't want to ruin their friendship.

‘Well there have been signs for ages, Marls is worried too.’

‘Marls?’ asked Remus. Lily had mentioned Marls or Marlene quite a few times, but Remus still didn't know who she was.

‘Marlene Mckinnon, she’s a Ravenclaw in our year. She’s Evan Rosier’s girlfriend.’

Remus grimaced noticeably, the only person worse than Mulciber who was just a mindless thug, was Evan Rosier who was just as cruel but a lot more vindictive and clever so when Rosier bullied a muggle-born or a blood traitor it was more mental than physical, so even if it hurt less, it lasted a lot longer. Rosier was the leader of the Slytherin gang, and although he didn't always like to get his hands dirty, he was in charge.

Remus was surprised that Lily would want to be friends with someone who would go out with Rosier.

‘Remi, Marls is nothing like that. She and Evan have been going out for years, Evan’s quite bright you know, and he hardly bullies people on dates with her. To be honest I think Marlene’s trying to change him into a better person.’

‘Fat chance,’ smirked Remus.

‘That’s what I keep trying to tell her,’ laughed lily.

‘Anyway, Marlene and I are the two outsiders within the Slytherins when they’re hanging out, but we’re there because of Evan and Sev.’

‘But what I was trying to say, Remus, is it’s getting worse.’

‘Do you mean those Fawley murders last week?’ mumbled Remus.

‘It’s not just getting worse out there,’ whispered Lily trying to make sure nobody was listening, ‘but in here at Hogwarts.’

‘What?’ breathed Remus.

‘There have been rumours for a while, that Evan and his gang have been attacking Muggle Borns. But I didn't know whether to believe them, I think part of me didn't want to believe them.’

Remus nodded silently. The muggle-borns at Hogwarts had started moving around in packs recently especially the younger ones, or they were protected by their pure blood and half-blood friends. Remus had even had a Gryffindor first year muggle-born come up to him the other day and ask for some good defensive spells.

‘We should tell someone!’

‘I know, but there isn't any proof, and people are worried that if they report them they’ll be next.’

‘Why are you starting to believe all these rumours now?’ asked Remus starting to catch on.

‘Wait! They haven’t been attacking you have they?’

‘No,’ stammered Lily, ‘it’s not me. It was Mary, she told me last night.’

‘Mary?’ gasped Remus.

‘But why Mary? She wouldn’t hurt a fly! What did they to her, is she alright?’

‘She’s fine,’ assured Lily, ‘she was just a bit shaken up last night. Rosier used the Cruciatus curse on her.’

‘What the fuck?’ Remus half screamed.

‘That’s illegal!’ He yelled.

‘I know,’ said Lily gesturing for Remus to keep his voice down, as he had just woken up several irate portraits.

‘It wasn’t a very strong version of it, it didn't hurt that bad. Mary thinks he was trying to practise for when he joins up.’

‘Fucking Deatheaters,’ muttered Remus under his breath, ‘fucking war. Fucking Voldemort!’

‘Good luck with that last one,’ laughed Lily.

‘That’s not the only thing that’s worrying you is it Lils?’ asked Remus.

Lily stammered for a moment.

‘No, it’s not. You know how we’re both going to join Dumbledore and fight Voldemort after school?’

‘Yeah,’ shrugged Remus, ‘but so are half of our mates.’

‘Are you worried about having to fight idiots like Rosier and Mulciber in a few years?’

‘Not them no,’ said Lily biting her lip, ‘it’s Sev.’

‘What!’ gasped Remus, ‘Sev didn’t attack Mary?’

‘No of course not,’ sobbed Lily, ‘but he didn't stop them either.’

‘According to Mary, he just stood there and watched them do it. Which makes me think that just because he isn't muggle-born baiting now, it doesn't mean he won’t it in the future.’

'What if it had been me, would Sev had anything?'

'I don't even know anymore!' she sobbed.

‘Look I’m sorry Lils,’ vented Remus, ‘but sometimes I just don’t understand why you’re friends with him!’

‘Because he’s my best friend!’ sobbed Lily tears streaming down her cheeks.

‘Sorry’ mumbled Remus, ‘I shouldn't have said that.’

‘No you’re right,’ said Lily drying her eyes.

‘Remus promise me one thing,’ said Lily as they finished their patrol duty.

‘Yeah?’

‘Whatever happens, the war, the Order, the Deatheaters. We’ll still be friends yeah?’

‘Of course Lils,’ beamed Remus hugging Lily.


	8. In Which Tempers are Raised, and James and Sirius are Confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter is based on the Order of the Pheonix, Snape's Worst Memory.
> 
> I have been writing for nearly a year, and this is without a doubt one of the hardest things I've ever had to write!

It was a warm June day, and the fifth years were scribbling away frantically at their OWL Defence Against The Dark Arts exam. Remus was just finishing off the essay on vampires and was proofreading it when there was a squeaky voice from the front of the room.

‘Quills down please!’ called Professor Flitwick.

‘Please remain seated whilst I collect your parchment. Accio!’

A hundred rolls of parchment flew across the hall to tiny Professor Flitwick, which brought laughter from several of the fifth years. Mary who had been sat at the front, with help from one of the Hufflepuffs helped Professor Flitwick back on his feet.

‘Thank you, Miss Macmillan, Miss Smith,’ muttered Flitwick gathering up all the rolls of parchment.

Remus put the question paper in his bag and headed out of the hall following the others. Remus, Sirius and Peter were waiting by the exit for him.

‘What did you think of question 10 Moony?’ asked Sirius.

‘Loved it,’ said Remus.

’Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question.’

‘Do you think you got all the signs?’ asked James in a tone of utmost concern.

‘Think I did,’ said Remus after considering this for a moment.

‘One, he’s sitting in my chair. Two, he’s wearing my clothes. Three his names Remus Lupin.’

‘Nice one Moons,’ laughed Sirius patting Remus appreciatively on the back.

‘I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail,’ said Peter anxiously as the others laughed, ‘but I couldn't think of the other two.’

‘That’s alright Wormy,’ chuckled Remus, ‘i’m sure you passed anyway.’

‘How thick are you Wormtail?’ groaned James, ‘you run around with a werewolf once a month!’

‘Keep your voice down,’ said Remus frantically checking that nobody had heard them.

Fortunately for Remus, no one had heard them. The four boys walked out to the lake and settled underneath a particularly large oak tree. Remus sank onto the grass and enjoyed the shade from the tree as he dug out his Transfiguration textbook.

‘Well I thought that was a piece of cake,’ said Sirius, ‘i’d be surprised if I didn't get an Outstanding at least.’

‘Me too,’ agreed James pulling a golden snitch out of his bag.

‘Where’d you get that?’ asked Sirius raising his eyebrows impressed.

‘Nicked it,’ shrugged James casually as he began to play with it.

James and Sirius’ conversation started to fade into the background as Remus tried to study for his last exam. Remus had a habit of half blocking out his surroundings when he was studying.

Remus looked up at a loud clap and cheer from Peter. Peter was congratulating James on a particularly difficult catch of the snitch.

‘Put that away will you,’ sighed Sirius, ‘before Wormtail wets himself.’

Peter went pink, but James grinned and put his snitch away.

‘If it bothers you, don’t worry Pete, I was getting too good at it anyway.’

Peter smiled in relief and started to sun himself.

‘I’m bored,’ said Sirius, ‘I wish it was the full moon.’

‘You might,’ said Remus putting his book down. ‘We’ve still got Transfiguration tomorrow, if you’re bored you can test me. Here.’

Remus offered his book to Sirius, but Sirius turned his nose up at it.

‘I don’t need to look at that rubbish,’ scoffed Sirius, ‘i already know it all.’

‘Suit yourself,’ muttered Remus going back to studying.

‘This’ll liven you up, Padfoot,’ said James quietly. ‘Look who it is!’

‘Excellent,’ beamed Sirius, ‘Snivelus.’

Remus rolled his eyebrows, at the fact that James and Sirus still wouldn't leave off Severus. But there was nothing Remus could do about it.

Remus went back to studying his textbook and was usually able to block out most of his surroundings. But today there seemed to be a lot of shouting, and screams of laughter. It was nearly the end of exams, so Remus couldn’t blame them, but he’d wish they’d all shut up so he could study.

He was deeply immersed in a chapter on the Animatus Conjouris spell when his attention was whipped out of the book by someone calling his name.

‘Remus Lupin!’ screamed Lily storming over to him her face as red as her hair.

‘Sev’s supposed to be your friend!’ she seethed.

‘But there’s James bullying him. And you never do anything about it!’

‘What?’ stammered Remus putting his book away and looking towards where Lily was pointing.

There were James and a crowd of laughing people. Snape was levitating upside down by his ankle, and Sirius was trying to take off Snape’s pants.

‘Merlin’s bloody balls!’ yelled Remus running over to the group finally realising what all the laughing and shouting had been about.

‘Take you long enough,’ muttered Lily as she headed into the castle.

‘Stop!’ said Remus having fought his way to the middle of the group.

‘Oh hey Moons,’ beamed Sirius, ‘come to lend a hand?’

Remus had to fight to keep himself from punching Sirius and James in the face. Peter was just laughing in the crowd, but he hadn’t stopped them either. He might not be all that good friends with Severus anymore, Severus and Lily had been growing apart all year. But this was just cruel, even if James and Sirius were his friends.

‘Expeliarmus!’ called Remus.

Three wands came flying towards him, and Remus caught James, Sirius and Severus’ wands. Severus came plummeting out of the sky, landing on the grass seething with anger.

‘What the Hell Remus?’ shouted James.

‘What do you think you’re doing Moony?’ asked Sirius outraged.

‘What the Hell do you think you’re doing?’ asked Remus looking between James and Sirius furiously.

‘Here you go Severus,’ sighed Remus passing Severus back his wand.

Severus nodded abruptly as he walked past, and went back inside to the castle, weaving his way between the laughing crowd.

‘Some friend he turned out to be,’ said Peter leaning casually against a tree.

‘Haven’t you all got studying to do?’ asked Remus glaring at the crowd.

The students who had been laughing all dispersed muttering darkly.

‘Nice one Moons,’ grumbled James, ‘that was the most fun I’ve had all day.’

‘Get inside now,’ spat Remus not looking at his friends.

‘Remus,’ started Peter.

‘Now!’ yelled Remus.

They had only seen Remus this angry once, when Remus had found out about Sirius’ prank where Severus had nearly become a werewolf, and Remus nearly got expelled.

‘Ok Remus,’ said Sirius with his hands in the air for surrender.

James and Sirius trudged back up to the Common Room sullenly, and Peter kept on looking anxiously between Remus and the others, knowing that there was going to be an argument but Remus was waiting until they were back in the dorm.

When they got back to the dorm, no one said a word.

‘Muffliato,’ said Remus casting a silencing charm on the door.

‘You two can have these back, once you’ve learnt how to use them properly, learnt how to act your age,’ said Remus indicating the two wands he had disarmed off of Sirius and James.

He put the two wands on his bedside table, and Sirius looked like he was trying to reach his, before sitting down on the bed and deciding against it.

‘Explain,’ spat Remus.

‘Explain what?’ asked Peter.

Remus sighed exasperatedly.

‘Explain why, Severus was flying in the air, with his trousers down!’

Sirius rolled his eyes at Remus using Severus’ real name.

‘Of course, you’d pick his side, you being friends with him and all,’ grumbled Sirius.

‘Not that it’s any of your business,’ seethed Remus, ‘but Severus isn’t my friend, not like that. He is an aquiantance.’

‘I am unfortunately stupid enough to call you three idiots friends!’

‘But I didn't even do anything,’ pleaded Peter.

‘That’s just the point, Pete,’ said Remus, trying to go a bit easier on Peter than the other two.

‘You didn’t do anything, you just watched and laughed. You didn’t try and stop James and Sirius.’

‘Oh,’ muttered Peter, looking crestfallen.

‘Let's try phrasing this another way,’ sighed Remus, ‘what Sev do to provoke you this time?’

‘Well he was just there,’ shrugged James who had been being unusually quiet for James’ standard.

‘I’m sorry?’ asked Remus raising his eyebrows.

‘We were bored, and he was there,’ said James, as if it was simple as two plus two.

‘I don’t why you’re so pissed off Remus,’ said Sirius, ‘nobody got hurt.’

‘You used to join in with all our pranks, until.’

‘Until what?’ said Remus.

‘Until what?’ said Remus more forcefully.

‘Until Sirius tried setting a fully grown werewolf on Snape,’ said James grimacing.

Sirius’ mouth was agape for a moment.

‘Why is it always Severus!’ shouted Remus.

‘It’s more the fact that he exists,’ mumbled James.

‘I’m sorry what was that?’ said Remus.

‘It’s more the fact that he exists!’ shouted James.

‘And you wonder why Lily hates you!’ screamed Remus.

James went white with shock at what Remus had just said.

‘You go too far Moony!’ said Sirius getting up and trying to launch himself on Remus.

If he couldn't curse Remus, he’d have to hit him!

James and Peter had to hold Sirius back from attacking Remus.

‘Far from it,’ laughed James in an unfriendly tone, ‘I think he’s just getting started.’

‘Lily hates you!’ shouted Remus.

‘She thinks you’re an arrogant, big-headed swine!’

‘And what do you think Remus?’ baited James.

‘I think she’s wrong,’ said Remus trying to calm down.

Remus took a deep shaky breath and looked at James who was still helping Peter restrain Sirius.

‘Look James, I know you love Lily. Lily doesn’t hate you, in fact, she was starting to like you as a friend. But Lily Evans will never love you until you grow up and stop messing around, and hexing and bullying people just because you know how.’

‘Do you really think I’ve still got a chance with Lily?’ asked James slackening his grip on Sirius.

‘Maybe,’ muttered Remus.

‘But I’m afraid Plan R was a failure. After today, I doubt she’ll ever speak to me again.’

‘I’m going for a walk,’ sighed Remus picking the two wands up off the bedside table.

‘You can have these back, in two hours. Maybe you could even do some studying for that exam tomorrow.’

‘Do you want me to come Remus?’ asked Peter keenly as Remus went towards the dorm door.

‘Not today Pete,’ said Remus patting him on the back, ‘I need to think. Another time yeah?’

Remus went for a walk around the grounds, knowing full well that he should be spending this time working. By the time he got back a few hours later, he’d calmed down. But Remus’ biggest surprise was when he got back to the dorm he found Sirus, Peter and James all testing each other on their transfiguration notes.

‘If you want to practise more than just the theory, you’ll be needing these,’ said Remus tossing them back their wands.

‘Thanks, Moons,’ beamed Sirius catching it easily.

‘Thanks, Remus,’ said James earnestly.

‘And thanks for being so honest earlier.’

‘It’s nothing,’ shrugged Remus, ‘but if two start cursing people for no good reason again. I will be confiscating those wands again.’

‘Message received and understood,’ nodded Sirius seriously.

‘So Lily Plan S?’ asked James.

‘I still think you should go for Straight, just be yourself.’

‘He might have point,’ said Sirus logically.

‘None of the other plans have worked,’ agreed Peter, ‘maybe having no plan might actually work.’

‘We’ll start again in September,’ said James.

‘Lookout Lily Evans, on the first of September prepare to meet the real James Fleamont Potter.’

‘Fleamont!’ Sirius barked with laughter.

‘You can laugh Orion,’ smirked James.

‘Who has normal middle names anyway?’ asked Sirius.

‘William,’ Peter pointed out.

‘John,’ said Remus putting his hand in the air.

‘Correction,’ said James, ‘what cool people have normal middle names?’

‘Take that back James Fleamont,’ said Remus picking up his pillow.

‘Never!’ proclaimed James grabbing his own pillow.

It soon turned into a huge pillow fight between Remus and Peter, versus James and Sirius.

A few hours later, Remus and the others were in the Common Room getting in some last-minute Transfiguration studying before bed. Lily came over to their table and practically dragged Remus into the corridor.

Lily had tears running down her cheeks, and had clearly been crying all afternoon.

‘Are you ok Lils? I’m sorry about earlier.’

‘No I’m sorry,’ muttered Lily, ‘for shouting at you. James and Sirius aren’t your responsibility.’

‘I also know how you can get your head stuck in a book.’

‘Guilty as charged,’ muttered Remus.

‘I just had a huge fight with Sev.’

‘Why? Because you didn’t stop the fight sooner?’

‘No,’ sighed Lily.

‘Because he said he didn’t need help from a filthy little Mudblood like me.’

‘Oh Lils!’ said Remus giving Lily a huge hug.

‘He came up to try and apologise,’ she sobbed, ‘but I told him to fuck off. He’s burnt all his bridges with me.’

‘I know Lils I know,’ said Remus soothingly, stroking Lily’s hair.

‘Will you forgive me for earlier?’ asked Lily.

‘Look Lily, if I won’t be friends with someone because they’ve got a bad temper, I’d be a real hypocrite.’

‘I heard about that,’ laughed Lily.

‘According to Mary, when I stormed off, you disarmed James and Sirius, dispersed the crowd, and then marched James, Sirius and Peter back up to the castle like a pack of disgraced school children.’

‘Which is exactly what they were,’ chuckled Remus.

‘Then you shouted at them until your voice went hoarse, and kidnapped Sirius and James’ wands! At least according to the Prewitt Twins.’

‘Right again,’ admitted Remus, ‘I only gave them their wands back two hours ago.’

‘I still can’t believe you kept their wands,’ laughed lily as they went back into the Common Room. the dorm like a load of disgraced school children!’

‘Guilty as charged,’ chuckled Remus.

‘And then, according to Fabian and Gideon Prewett, you shouted at them until your voice went hoarse, held Sirius and James’ wands hostage, and then went an angry rampage through the grounds!’

‘All three of those are true if slightly exaggerated,’ admitted Remus. ‘So about the usual standard for those two.’

‘I did shout quite a bit, and I only gave James and Sirius their wands back two hours ago. But I most certainly did not go on an angry rampage, I went on a quiet walk to calm down.’

‘I completely believe you, Remus,’ smirked Lily in a tone which suggested the opposite.

‘I still can’t believe you confiscated James and Sirius’ wands,’ laughed Lily as they went back into the Common Room.


	9. The Marauders Retire

Monday 1st September 1976

Remus straightened his Prefect badge. He had his badge for a year, but he sometimes felt as if he’d never get used to being a Prefect. But as Sirius and James always said, no matter how bad a Prefect he felt he was, he was ten times better than Evan Rosier as he didn’t bully the smaller students into submission.

He pulled his trunk down the stairs to the kitchen. It was still early, and Lyall was sat at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet.

The Dark Mark was shining ominously off the front cover of that day's Prophet. That was a clear sign that there had been another Deatheater attack.

‘Who was it this time?’ asked Remus dreading the worst. 

What if it had been one of his friends? What if the death eaters had killed Sirius for not joining them?

‘A family up in Yorkshire,’ sighed Lyall, ‘a Fawley girl had married a muggle. So the death eaters murdered both of them.’

‘Just for getting married?’ stammered Hope.

‘You can’t help who you fall in love with!’

‘I know that Cariad,’ said Lyall gently petting Hope’s hand to soothe her.

‘Remus, can you help me strengthen the wards before we go up to London?’

‘What about the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Magic?’ countered Remus smirking over his cup of tea. Remus didn’t come of age for nearly six months, next March.

Lyall was speechless for a moment, as he tried to think of a response to Remus’ question.

He had always been strict about Remus not doing magic outside of school, but it could easily be their family that the death eaters would attack next, Hope was a muggle, and Remus was registered as a werewolf.

But Lyall knew the more wizards put up the wards around a house, the stronger they’d be.

‘Of course, I’ll help you Da,’ said Remus getting out his wand. Remus knew the seriousness of the situation as well as Lyall did and was always going to help his Dad with the wards.

It would have looked a slightly strange sight to the muggles walking past, two grown men walking around the property boundaries muttering under their breaths, and holding up sticks. 

Gold streams of light came out of Lyall’s wand, and silver out of Remus’. They twined together to form a gold and silver protective bubble around the Lupin’s small house.

Lyall nodded satisfactorily, knowing that their house would be well protected against most attacks, and Remus felt slightly better about going back to school knowing that his parents would be safe.

‘You sure I can’t persuade you to take Arithmancy NEWT?’ asked Lyall as he helped Remus pull the trunk over to the fireplace, where the green flames were already lit.

‘I told you Da,’ chuckled Remus, ‘seven NEWTs and Prefect duties would be enough to keep anyone busy. I have to drop a few subjects.’

‘Then why don’t you swap Potions for Arithmancy?’ suggested Lyall.

Lyall had always enjoyed Arithmancy at school and was going to miss helping Remus with his Arithmancy homework. He had also been trying to persuade Remus to take Care of Magical Creatures NEWT all Summer, as Lyall worked in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures at the Ministry, but Remus said he’d had enough experience with magical creatures to last him a lifetime. Lyall had dropped the point at that time, knowing that Remus had been referring to his ‘furry little problem’ as James called it, and it was Lyall’s fault Remus was a werewolf in the first place.

‘You’re shite at potions.’

‘I’m not shite,’ corrected Remus, ‘I got an E on the OWL, and it’s a useful skill.’

‘You’re still shite,’ scoffed Lyall.

‘At least I won’t blow up the examiner in the NEWT exam,’ smirked Remus.

Lyall blanched, causing a small explosion in his NEWT potions practical exam still haunted him to this day.

‘Fair point,’ chuckled Lyall.

‘I can’t wait until you learn to apparate,’ grunted Lyall as he heaved Remus' trunk into the fireplace.

‘This will be so much easier when you can.’

‘Well I'm not,’ sighed Remus, going to the Leaky Cauldron with his trunk.

‘Hi, Remus!’ beamed Mary as Remus stepped out of the fireplace at the pub.

Mary was accompanied by her family, the McDonalds still look bewildered at being surrounded by magic and wizards even though this was Mary’s sixth year at Hogwarts.

‘Hey Mary,’ said Remus, ‘you looking forward to NEWTs?’

‘Yeah!’ nodded Mary enthusiastically, ‘I can finally drop History of Magic and get rid of Binns’ droning.’

Remus looked at Mary meaningfully, and Mary burst into laughter. She had forgotten that History was one of Remus’ favourite subjects. He enjoyed the content so much, he could tune out Binns’ monotonous drone.

The Lupins and McDonalds headed down the street together towards Kings Cross, Mr McDonald trying to keep Mary’s screeching owl quiet, so they didn’t draw too much attention to passers-by.

When they got to the platform, Mary and Remus went their separate ways and Remus went to go and find a compartment. Before long, he found James and Sirius lounging in one of the compartments chatting away merrily.

‘Hi guys,’ said Remus dragging his trunk in after him.

‘Moony!’ beamed Sirius leaping up and hugging Remus.

‘You ready for another year of mischief?’ asked Sirius, his eyes lighting up.

‘You mean another year, of you getting up to mischief, and me turning a blind eye?’ asked Remus.

‘Then yes, yes I am.’

‘I thought we were going to take things seriously this year,’ said James.

Sirius groaned, he had hoped that James had forgotten all that. But James had decided to prioritise studying and work over mischief and mayhem this year so that Lily might like him more. The thing that scared Sirius the most about this, was that the plan might actually work, and he might lose his best friend forever.

‘I’ll see you guys in a bit,’ said Remus, ‘prefect meeting.’

‘Say hi to Evans for me!’ called James.

Remus turned around and waited for James to correct himself.

‘Lily,’ he stammered blushing, ‘Say hi to Lily.’

‘You’re pathetic Prongs,’ muttered Sirius.

Remus walked down the corridors and soon bumped into Lily who was talking to Mary, and another girl with long blonde hair hanging down her back, which Remus vaguely recognised from class, but he couldn't quite remember her name.

‘Ladies,’ said Remus courteously.

‘Hi Remus!’ said Lily, and Mary waved.

The other girl looked at him curiously with her brilliant blue eyes and nodded slightly.

‘Come on Remi,’ said Lily putting an arm around him, ‘we’ll be late for the meeting.’

‘I wonder who the new Head Girl and Boy are going to be?’ said Lily.

‘It’s going to be really weird now Frank and Alice are gone,’ admitted Remus, ‘who are we all going to look up to?’

‘Oh did you hear!’ exclaimed Lily.

But Remus never did hear the news that Lily was going to tell him. Snape literally bumped into them in the corridor outside a compartment of sixth year Slytherins.

‘Lily!’ stammered Severus flushing pink, ‘Remus!’

‘Snape,’ said Lily aloofly with her nose in the air walking straight past him.

‘Wait!’ called Severus.

But Lily just kept on walking, ignoring Severus completely.

‘You still not made it up with Sev?’ asked Remus nervously.

‘He’s picked his side,’ said Lily firmly, ‘and it’s the side that persecutes Muggle Borns.’

‘Fair enough,’ muttered Remus.

‘I take it he’s not coming back to the study group then?’

‘No, he’s not,’ spat Lily.

‘Don’t worry we’re still meeting in the Library every night. It’s quieter in there than the Common Room.’

‘Great,’ beamed Remus.

The Prefect meeting went fairly well, apart for some reason Evan Rosier kept on glaring at Lily for the whole meeting. But Evan had always been a bit strange, so Remus didn’t ask Lily about it.

When Remus got back to the compartment after patrol duty, Sirius, James and Peter seemed to have got James’ flip chart out. This usually meant that they were planning the next phase of Operation Make Evans James’ Girlfriend.

‘What are you up to now?’ groaned Remus dreading what the answer was going to be. Probably something along the lines of How To Force Mary McDonald to Realise that Sirius is a Sex God.

‘Trying to figure out who the mischief-makers in chief are going to be,’ said James.

‘It used to be us!’ beamed Peter.

‘But you’ve forced us into early retirement,’ muttered Sirius glaring at Remus.

‘No,’ corrected James, ‘Moons has rightly pointed out that it's high time for us to grow up.’

‘Anyway, what with us quitting the mischief and pranking business, and Fabian and Gideon graduating,’ continued Sirius, ‘it’s anyone's game really.’

Remus had a quick look at the list of names.

Peeves  
Filius Flitwick  
Dedalus Diggle and Dirk Cresswell (Ravenclaw)  
Henry and Chris Corner (Gryffindor)  
Penny and Jenny Smith (Hufflepuff)  
Regulus Black and Barty Crouch Jr.

‘That list is ridiculous,’ muttered Remus shaking his head, ‘Flitwick is not going to start doing pranks.’

‘It would be funny though,’ beamed Peter.

‘Nobody would see him coming because of the height,’ said Sirius.

‘And what about your brother and Crouch?’

‘Oh I know they’re not going to take over,’ shrugged Sirius, ‘I just thought it might be funny if they found the list. It would really piss them off!’

‘If I had to place money on any of that lot,’ muttered Remus looking at the list again.

‘I’d say, Daedalus Diggle and Dirk Cresswell with help from Peeves. They’re Ravenclaws with a sense of rumour, so they’d plan the pranks, and then get Peeves to carry them out for them. That way they’ll never get caught.’

‘You’re right,’ said James putting the list away, ‘they’re the clear winners.’

‘If you hadn’t come in Moony, we’d have been all day trying to figure that out,’ said Peter.

‘Maybe not all day,’ interjected Sirius, ‘just most of it.’


	10. The New Study Group

The next morning McGonagall came and handed out the timetables for all her students, but saved the sixth years until last as their schedules would be more complicated. She slowly worked her way down where the sixth years were sat, checking everyone had the right grades before giving them their timetables.

James and Sirius had both been cleared to take five NEWTs, the same one’s as Remus apart from they weren’t taking Astronomy or History of Magic. And Peter had been cleared to take Divination, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Charms.

‘Right Mr Lupin,’ sighed McGonagall, ‘you’ve got all O’s and one E in Potions. What would you like to take?’

Remus took a deep breath before he recited the list he was holding in his hand.

‘Astronomy, Charms, History, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence and Potions.’

‘Are you dropping any subjects Remus?’ asked Sirius astounded.

‘Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures,’ said Remus.

‘You’re hardly going to have time to sleep!’ stammered James.

‘I’m sure you’ll do great Remus,’ beamed Peter smiling encouragingly.

‘You won’t have very many free periods Mr Lupin,’ said McGonagall handing Remus his schedule, ‘but if anyone can manage this schedule, it’s you.’

‘Thank you, Professor,’ chuckled Remus appreciatively.

The others went off to enjoy a double free period, and Remus went to double History.

There were only ten Gryffindors in their year, but sixty students throughout the whole year. But when Remus got to History, only five students out of sixty had signed up to take History. There were three Ravenclaws, including that blonde girl from the train yesterday, and one Hufflepuff Davey Gudgeon who Remus sometimes worked with in Herbology.

‘Hi Davey,’ said Remus sitting next to Davey at the double front desk.

‘Remus!’ exclaimed Davey.

‘Thank Merlin, I thought it was just going to be me and the Ravenclaws. They would have spent the next two years showing me up.’

‘Not all Ravenclaws, are know it alls!’ interjected one of the Ravenclaws sitting near them.

‘No, but that lot are,’ muttered Davey under his breath.

Remus shook his head as he unpacked his bag. 

Professor Binns came gliding into the classroom and seemed completely nonplussed at how empty his classroom was, and just went on with his monotonous droning. Davey had to shake himself to stay awake, so he could take notes properly. 

The rest of their lessons went about the same, it was hard work, and Remus didn’t have a free period, but Remus was loving it!

That evening after dinner Remus went to the library and set up his books at their usual table for their study group. He had a huge stack of homework to get through, and he wanted to get a good start. He might not have Prefect duty tonight, but he did have Astronomy from midnight until two in the morning.

Remus was just getting out his History textbooks, Lily came over to the table, with Mary and that girl with the long blonde hair yet again.

‘We’ve got to stop bumping into each other,’ laughed the Ravenclaw with the bright blue eyes.

Remus looked up and noticed the three girls standing there.

‘Yesterday on the train, and nearly every class I was in today, and now here you are again!’

‘Marlene,’ said Lily, ‘this is my friend Remus Lupin. Remus, this is one of my best friends, Marlene McKinnon. She’s going to be joining our study group.’

‘You already know Mary.’

‘Hi Remus,’ laughed Mary, smirking at Remus’ slightly dazed expression on his face.

‘I would have come to your study groups last year, but I just couldn't stand Snape.’

‘I’m well shot of him,’ nodded Lily.

‘Here, here,’ added Marlene.

‘Wait,’ stammered Remus, ‘if you’re Marlene, aren't you going out with Evan Rosier? So why have you got a problem with Slytherins?’

‘Evan and I broke up,’ said Marlene coldly.

‘I caught him and his mates torturing some Muggle Borns at the end of the last year. He said they were just letting off some steam after the pressure of all the exams.’

‘What a load of rubbish,’ scoffed Remus.

‘My point exactly,’ said Marlene nodding smugly, ‘I’m glad to see the back of him!’

‘Do you want to get started on this History essay?’ asked Remus.

‘We’ve got to do the Charms and Herbology too.’

‘Yeah, I've got Astronomy tonight as well,’ said Marlene, getting her parchment and quill out.

‘Ohh! I’m taking that too,’ beamed Remus.

Lily and Mary looked at each other meaningfully as they got their own homework out. Lily was starting to think that if she had introduced Marlene to Remus earlier, Evan could have been even more ancient history, than he already was.

Remus and Marlene worked steadily together through their homework. Marlene would occasionally say a sarcastic comment about things such as if the goblin leaders in the rebellions had been less unready or more clean maybe they might have actually won one of the rebellions, which made Remus laugh so loudly, they nearly all got thrown out of the library.

When it reached curfew, Remus and Marlene still hadn’t finished their homework, so they went up to the Gryffindor Common Room together to finish their work.

Mary and Lily had finished their homework and were chatting away next to Marleen and Remus as they worked.

‘Oh I forget to tell you yesterday,’ beamed Lily, ‘Alice has asked me to be her Maid of Honour.’

‘Alice and Frank have invited you to their wedding?’ asked Mary outraged that she hadn’t been invited.

‘Alice and Frank are getting married!’ stammered Remus spilling a pot of ink all over his nearly finished Herbology essay.

Marlene smirked as she siphoned the spilt ink off of Remus’ essay, and corrected one of Remus’ spellings whilst she was at it.

‘I tried telling you yesterday,’ said Lily, ‘but we ran into...’

‘Severus,’ finished Remus.

Lily turned up her nose, and Mary hissed like a disgruntled cat.

Marlene gave Remus a look which said leave it, without saying anything.

At a Quarter to twelve, Remus, Marlene and Mary pulled their blocks back on and grabbed their bags so they could get up to the Astronomy Tower.

Astronomy was more popular than History, it had twelve people in it, but that was still only one in five people in the year.

Marlene was looking through her telescope mesmerised. She was fascinated by space.

‘I’d love to go into space,’ she sighed.

‘The Muggles have,’ said Remus, ‘they’ve walked on the moon.’

‘Really?’ breathed Marlene.

‘Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin, they walked on the moon on the 20th of July 1969.’

‘That’s unbelievable,’ exclaimed Marlene.

‘Well they are American, and the Americans have done some pretty outrageous things,’ said Remus.

Marlene had to stifle her laughter as the Astronomy professor came walking past them.

At the end of Astronomy, Remus was slightly disappointed to see Marlene go off to her own tower. He then crept up to the Gryffindor sixth years boys dorm, trying not to be too loud as his friends would be asleep at a quarter past two in the morning.

When Remus walked in though, Peter turned on his bedside lamp, and Remus found all three boys were fully dressed.

‘So how’s the Harem?’ beamed Sirius.

‘What?’ asked Remus.

‘The study group,’ explained Peter, ‘it used to be you, Lily and Snape. Now it’s you and three girls. That’s a Harem Moons.’

‘It’s a study group,’ corrected Remus.

‘It’s perfect,’ said James, ‘there are three girls, one for each of us.’

‘Hey there are four of us!’ interjected Peter having a strong suspicion that James had left him out.

‘Be serious Wormy,’ said Sirius, ‘it’s a Study Group. These are bright girls, you’d have nothing to talk to them about.’

Peter blushed at the fact that Sirius and James had basically just called him thick.

‘Anyway,’ said James changing the subject, ‘what’s it with you and that Ravenclaw girl?’

‘Who Marlene?’ asked Remus.

‘There’s nothing between us, she’s really nice and everything but even if there was something between us, I’m not going to do anything about it, she’s just broken up with Evan Rosier.’

‘I think Moony’s in love,’ laughed Peter.

‘I am not!’ yelled Remus getting into bed.

‘He is,’ whispered James.


	11. Potions Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When I did my A-Levels (British Muggle equivalent of NEWTs) we did the coursework in first year, and exams in second year so I'm working off the same principle here, by putting their projects in sixth year and exams in seventh year.

A few weeks into the first term, they had all settled into a routine, and even James and Sirius had started to knuckle down and started coming to Study Group at least a few times a week. There was also someone else who kept on appearing at Study Group and at other unexpected moments. Not Severus who had finally left Lily alone, but Evan Rosier.

They had just had Potions class, and they were meeting in the library after dinner. The girls had arrived early and were setting up their books, when somebody appeared from where he had been waiting for them behind a bookcase near their usual table.

‘Evans, MacDonald,’ said Rosier, inclining his head towards the two other girls.

‘Rosier,’ said Lily.

‘Git,’ said Mary smiling slightly.

Rosier sneered at Mary for a moment, before looking at Marlene.

‘Marlene,’ sighed Rosier, ‘look I really have changed. Please just give me another chance.’

‘Leave me alone Evan,’ muttered Marlene, looking purposefully at her book.

‘Please just look at me at least, don’t make me beg!’

‘Haven’t you got some Muggle Borns to torture or something?’ said Marlene looking at her ex boyfriend condescendingly.

‘No of course not,’ said Evan sitting down next to her, and taking her hand ‘it’s you, and it always has been.’

‘Go away,’ said Marlene taking her hand out of Evan’s disgusted at his touch.

‘No,’ said Evan firmly, ‘you’re going to listen to me, whether you like it or not.’

‘Is she now?’ asked James who had just arrived with Remus and Sirius.

‘Ladies is this man bothering you?’ asked Sirius.

‘Yes,’ replied the three girls.

‘I’m not bothering them,’ said Evan getting up, and looking down his nose at Sirius.

‘I’m just talking to my girlfriend.’

‘Ex girlfriend,’ corrected Marlene, ‘though why I went out with you for two years even I don’t know anymore.’

‘Thank you for clarifying Marlene,’ said Sirius, ‘now Rosier, if you wouldn't mind leaving so we can do some work.’

‘No,’ said Evan defiantly.

‘Let’s make this clearer,’ said James.

‘Fuck off. Or I'll report you to McGonagall for harassment.’

‘Hypocrite,’ coughed Lily, remembering how James had used to act around her. To be fair though, James had started acting a lot better over the last term.

‘Fine,’ said Evan glaring at each member of the group in turn.

‘If you’d rather be friends with this group of Mudbloods and Blood Traitors, then so be it. But don’t come crying to me, when it all goes wrong.’

Evan spun around on his heel, and swept from the room his robe floating behind him as he left.

‘Good riddance!’ called Mary.

‘You alright Marls?’ asked Remus sitting down next to Marlene.

‘Yeah thanks,’ she muttered.

‘Alright MacDonald?’ smirked Sirius sitting down next to Mary and pulling his chair closer to hers.

‘Sirius you disgust me,’ said Mary eyeing Sirius like a flesh eating slug.

‘Ah so you’ve discussed me! All good things I hope.’

‘Fuck off,’ whispered Mary.

‘Potions,’ said Lily beaming and trying to clear the air from Evan storming away.

‘We need partners for our coursework projects,’ agreed James.

‘Well we don’t want to split up the dream team,’ said Mary gesturing towards Remus and Marlene who were already making a list of possible potions projects together.

‘Which leaves the four of us,’ said James, ‘do we want to rock, paper, scissors or draw names out of a hat?’

James knew exactly who he wanted for his project partner, it would mean working together with Lily for nearly the whole year, but he didn’t want to be too pushy.

‘Don’t be childish James,’ said Mary.

‘Actually in class our ideas seemed quite similar,’ said Lily, ‘we both want to make a potion to cheer people up in these dark times. We should work together.’

‘Are you serious?’ asked James hardly believing his ears.

‘No I’m Sirius,’ laughed Sirius with his usual bark.

‘Which just leaves,’ said Mary.

‘No,’ said Mary firmly, ‘I completely refuse to work with that idiot,’ she said indicating Sirius who was smiling roguishly at her.

‘Give him a chance,’ said Lily, going to get some books on cheering potions for research.

‘Yeah give me a chance MacDonald,’ winked Sirius.

‘I’ll give you a chance when Hell freezes over,’ spat Mary.

Sirius and Mary had been left alone at the table, as James and Lily had gone looking for books. The only people left were Remus and Marlene who were chattering excitedly as they discussed their options.

‘What are you two doing then?’ asked Sirius , ‘for your project.’

‘Remus has just come up with a brilliant idea,’ said Marlene.

‘Which we’d never be able to pull off without Marlene’s Potions prowess,’ added Remus.

‘Oh just stop drooling over each other and tell us your idea,’ said Mary who was in a bad mood after being partnered with Sirius.

‘Right, well you guys know how difficult it is to make Veritaserum?’ said Remus.

‘Yeah,’ shrugged Sirius.

‘Well I was thinking that having a truth potion on hand would be really handy with the war we’re getting ready to join, but I could never make Veritaserum.’

‘So Remus’ idea is to come up with a potion that might not be as effective, or long lasting but is much easier to make, and can still be used for interrogations.’

‘Moony,’ stammered Sirius, ‘you’re a bloody genius.’

‘Thanks,’ blushed Remus, still embarrassed at being complimented.

Remus and Marlene went back to their planning, and Mary reluctantly resigned to the fact she was having to work with Sirius.

‘How about we make a trick potion?’ suggested Sirius.

‘One that will change Rosier’s appearance, or make his nose grow every time he tells a lie.’

‘I like your thinking, teach the stuck up git a lesson’ laughed Sirius giving Mary a high five.


	12. Marlene's Project

After the Christmas holidays, they were getting well under way with most of their NEWTs and their projects and coursework for each subject. They even had coursework in History of Magic, where they each had to choose a certain period or event of Magical History and write a detailed 5000 word essay on it.

Remus and Marlene’s potions project was going quite well, they had gotten past the research stage, and would now spend the odd free period that they both had in an empty Potions classroom starting to work on the actual potion.

Remus and Marlene did nearly all their homework and coursework together. The only difference was, Marlene took Muggle Studies, and Remus took Herbology.

They had become surprisingly close over just a few months. Marlene always had a comment or joke to cheer Remus up when he was ready to give up for the day, and Marlene loved Remus’ seemingly endless supply of chocolate.

‘You alright Marls?’ asked Remus as they studied in the Common Room one night.

Sirius and James were at Quidditch practise, and Lily was at Charms Club. Mary was flicking through a copy of Witch Weekly, and Marlene was trying to do her Defence Against the Dark Arts homework, but seemed distracted.

‘I’m fine,’ shrugged Marlene, ‘just a bit worried about my coursework.’

‘Which one?’ laughed Mary dryly who had it up to her ears with coursework.

Peter chuckled appreciatively at Mary’s joke. He was only taking three NEWTs, but that was more than enough work for him.

‘Muggle Studies,’ sighed Marlene.

`We've each been set a general topic, to write 5000 words on. Some people have been given stuff like how modern transportation, or electricity make Muggles' lives easier.’

‘But i’ve been given music,’ she groaned.

‘What’s so wrong with that?’ asked Remus.

‘Well musics alright,’ she shrugged, ‘but I don’t know the first thing about muggle music.’

‘Remus does,’ squealed Peter.

‘If anyone knows anything about muggles its me,’ said Mary proudly, ‘as i’m a muggle born.’

‘But Remus is obsessed with muggle music,’ enthused Peter excitedly, ‘he knows all the different groups, and he’s got all the albums.’

Mary flattered for a moment before giving in.

‘I suppose you’ve got a point Peter,’ said Mary, ‘if he’s that obsessed. I’m afraid my knowledge of Muggle music begins and ends with ABBA.’

‘I’m not obsessed,’ interjected Remus, ‘I just like it.’

‘Oh please could you show me some,’ pleaded Marlene.

‘I’ll beg on bended knee if I have to. It’s my favourite subject and I want to be well Remi!’

‘Alright fine,’ sighed Remus, ‘come on i’ve got some records in our dorm.’

Marlene, Mary and Peter followed Remus up to the boys dorm. Marlene to find out about muggle music, Mary because she wanted an opportunity to look into the boys dorm, and Peter just because he wanted to join in with the fun.

‘Oh my God!’ said Mary standing in the doorway disgusted, ‘you boys are gross. Don’t the house elves even come in here?’

‘They do,’ said Remus walking over to his section of the room which was the only part left clean, ‘but then this lot mess it up again.’

‘What’s that!’ exclaimed Marlene as Remus got his record player out of his trunk.

‘It’s a record player,’ said Remus, ‘but it’s enchanted. Usually the muggle one’s work by electricity, but this one is powered by magic.’

‘So what do you want to listen to?’ asked Remus.

‘What you got?’ asked Marlene.

‘Don’t even ask,’ grunted Remus as he lifted a heavy box of records onto the bed.

‘That's a lot!’ exclaimed Marlene.

‘That’s about twenty percent of my collection,’ said Remus wiping sweat off his forehead.

‘The rests at home.’

‘Where do you want to start?’

‘Oh can we listen to some Queen?’ asked Peter.

‘Yeah they’re great,’ nodded Mary.

‘Might as well chuck her in at the deep end,’ muttered Remus, putting on the record and playing Bohemian Rhapsody. 

They had to listen to the record three times before Marlene let Remus change the record, she was just so amazed by how intricate the song was.

By the time that James and Sirius got back from Quidditch practise, Mary had gotten her ABBA from her dorm, and put on ABBA Arrival.

‘Moony, Wormy,’ said Sirius, ‘have we taught you two nothing?’

‘What?’ asked Remus looking up from sorting through his records trying to find something else Marlene might like.

‘When you get girls up in your room,’ said James, ‘you don’t listen to music. You make out!’

‘Why should they take advice from you?’ asked Sirius, ‘you haven’t managed either with Evans.’

‘Get in the shower Black, or I'll double your practise time.’

‘Ay ay sir,’ said Sirius smirking as he saluted his Quidditch captain.

‘He can be a real immature git sometimes,’ said James falling back onto his bed still dressed in his Quidditch robes.

‘He learnt from the best Prongs,’ said Remus, ‘so were you until last June.’

James pelted a pillow at Remus, but James hadn’t counted on the girls taking Remus’ side and soon Remus, Peter, Marlene and Mary were all attacking James with pillows.


	13. Moonriver

Remus put off Marlene’s Muggle music education until the weekend when they’d have more time to start properly. There was also the problem of not being able to listen to the music in the dorm and work properly because James or Lily or one of the others would try hanging out, and when they tried listening in Marlene’s dorm her roommate Pandora had complained that the music was taking away from the aura of the room.

So Remus and Marlene had found themselves wandering around looking for an empty classroom, where they could listen to music without being disturbed by any of their friends, and where they also wouldn't disturb anyone else with the constant music.

Remus had shrunk his record player and box of records small enough so they could fit in his pockets, and he didn’t have to lug them all the way around the school as they looked for somewhere suitable.

Finally, after looking for the whole of Saturday morning they found a small disused classroom on the fifth floor, which had a neglected look about it, and seemed like it hadn’t been used in years. There was dust everywhere, and the chairs and desks were all mismatched, and there were only half a dozen or so in the first place.

Once they had opened the blinds though, and gotten rid of the worst of the dust the room looked much better.

‘So other than Muggle music,’ said Remus, setting up the record player, ‘any other ideas on what you’ve got to write?’

‘Just 5000 words,’ said Marlene looking at the pile of the records on the desk.

‘The others are about how transportation and electricity and stuff have affected Muggle culture right?’ asked Remus.

‘Yeah,’ said Marlene, ‘but how can music affect culture?’

‘Flip that question around Marls,’ beamed Remus.

‘How does muggle culture affect their music?’

‘What?’ asked Marlene.

‘Well how do big events in the muggle world affect their music. Stuff like how there was a bunch of anti war songs written in the 60’s because of the hippies wanting to ban the Atom Bomb. Make Love Not War, it was reflected in their songs.’

‘Two questions,’ muttered Marlene who had been taking notes, ‘what’s an Atom Bomb, and how do you spell hippies?’

‘Scratch that idea,’ uttered Remus thinking again.

‘Wait!’ he exclaimed.

‘You’re always asking me about muggle space travel right? Because it combines two of your favourite subjects?’

‘Muggles and Astronomy yeah,’ nodded Marlene.

‘Well, there’s a load of Muggle music written about space, and space travel. It’s called space age music.’

‘Muggles have written music about space?’ she stammered.

‘Yeah, some of it's quite recent. David Bowie and Elton John are all the rage even now.’

‘Muggle space music?’ asked Marlene trying to check that she hadn’t been mishearing things.

‘Uh huh,’ nodded Remus rifling through trying to find Elton John’s Rocket Man album

Remus pulled out several more albums of music about space or space travel from the 50’s, 60’s and 70’s including David Bowie’s albums Space Oddity and Is There Life on Mars, I’m the Urban SpaceMan by the Bonzo Doo Dah Band, Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra, several versions of Blue Moon, and Telestar by the Tornados.

‘Not that this isn’t all great Remi,’ said Marlene having listened to the albums, ‘but how will I write 5000 words on this? What other sources are there?’

‘Books on muggle space travel, and muggle music magazines,’ said Remus simply.

‘Now I don’t know about you, but I think we’ve done too much work for today. Do you want me to teach you how to dance?’

‘I know how to dance,’ laughed Marlene.

‘No,’ said Remus, ‘you know how to waltz. You don’t know how to do muggle dancing. You can’t do The Twist or The Hippy Hippy Shake.’

‘The what!’ laughed Marlene.

‘You haven’t lived, Marls,’ said Remus, putting on The Twist by The Beatles.

‘How do you do that?’ asked Marlene astounded as Remus twisted around the classroom.

‘Just let it all out, let loose, and then twist.’

‘What?’ asked Marlene.

‘Come here,’ said Remus, taking Marlene’s hands and leading her in the dancing.

Before long Remus had managed to teach Marlene how to do The Twist and The Shake and had even started on muggle Disco dancing which was so popular nowadays. By this point, Marlene was quite tired though.

‘Haven’t you got something a bit slower?’ she gasped leaning against the desk trying to get her breath back for a moment.

‘I’ve got just the thing,’ said Remus pulling out a record of Moonriver.

‘So how do you dance to this one then?’ asked Marlene.

Remus put his hands on Marlene's waist and shoulder and they danced slowly around the room looking into each other's eyes.

Marlene smiled up at Remus and got lost in his eyes during the song, it was just so perfect!

‘What the Hell do you think you’re doing!’ screamed a voice from the doorway.

Remus and Marlene broke apart and whipped their heads around as the record came to an end.

Evan Rosier was standing in the open doorway to the classroom, his face white with fury and his eyes burning like fires.

‘Get away from him Marly!’ said Evan lunging towards Marlene and grabbing her wrist to drag her away from Remus.

‘We weren’t doing anything!’ shouted Marlene fighting off Evan’s grasp.

‘We were just dancing. What’s it got to do with you anyway?’

‘He’s a Werewolf!’ yelled Evan trying to get heard over Marlene’s protests.

There was silence for a beat of a second, and it was Remus’ turn to go white, but not with fury but with shock.

‘He hasn’t told you?’ laughed Evan triumphantly, ‘my Dad told me years ago, and you’re his friend and he never even told you.’

‘You’re lying,’ she spat glaring at Evan, ‘how can you even say such things!’

‘He’s lying isn't he Remus?’ said Marlene looking away from Evan to look at Remus.

Remus wanted to find something to say, to tell her that it was all lies. But he also wanted to tell her the truth and how he was sorry he hadn’t told her earlier. But he was also scared about what she might say when she found out the truth.

Remus was shaking with fear, and fled from the classroom, grabbing his things on the way out.

‘Remus wait!’ called Marlene. How hadn’t she realised it earlier? Remus was always ill at the full moon.

‘You’re better off without him Marly,’ said Evan putting his hands on her shoulders somewhat forcibly, stopping her from running after Remus.

‘You!’ screamed Marlene, spinning around and punching Evan in the chest.

‘I hate you! You are a spiteful, vindictive evil man.’

‘Who’s got your best interest at heart,’ interjected Evan, ‘that’s why I put a tracking curse on you.’

Evan put his hand up to his mouth, he had said far too much already.

‘You bastard,’ muttered Marlene, not believing her ears backing away from Evan.

‘You fucking bastard,’ she said shaking her head, ‘you’ve been stalking me!’

‘Remus might be a werewolf,’ she said definitely, ‘but at least he’s not a creepy, interfering git!’

Marlene left the room leaving a bewildered Evan Rosier in her wake. Evan had no idea why Marlene would support a blood traitor werewolf over him, purebloods were supposed to stick together.

Marlene went up to the Gryffindor Common Room and found a confused group gathered around the fire. Peter, James and Sirius were all complaining to Lily and Mary about Remus coming into the dorm in a right state and ordering them all to go away.

‘I don’t know what’s wrong with him,’ said James shaking his head, ‘we haven’t done anything wrong in ages.’

‘The world doesn't revolve around you James,’ laughed Lily.

‘I never said that it did,’ protested James.

‘Merely implied it,’ smirked Sirius.

‘Marlene!’ said Peter spotting Marlene.

‘Do you know what's up with Moony?’ asked Sirius.

‘Um well,’ stammered Marlene.

‘You know don’t you?’ asked James taking in Marlene’s shocked expression.

‘About Remus,’ gasped Peter.

‘About Remus being what?’ asked Mary who was annoyed at nobody explaining themselves.

‘About Remus being a werewolf,’ shrugged Lily casually.

‘How the hell did you know?’ asked Sirius, turning on Lily and getting his wand out ready to curse her.

‘James told you didn’t he!’

‘No of course not,’ said James, deeply offended.

‘For God’s sake Sirius, don’t be so melodramatic,’ said Lily. 

‘The clues are there I've known for years. He’s always ill at the full moon, and you idiots call him Moony of all things.’

‘Remus is a werewolf,’ muttered Mary confused.

‘Remus is a werewolf,’ laughed Mary.

‘Keep it down,’ hissed Sirius looking around apprehensively.

‘I need to go talk to Remi,’ said Marlene running up the stairs to the boy's dorms.

She opened the door a fraction of an inch and found Remus lying on his bed listening to a melancholic Roy Orbison record.

‘Only the lonely,’ he sang half-heartedly, ‘Know why I cried. Only the lonely.’

‘Remus,’ Marlene called softly,

‘Go away James,’ sighed Remus.

‘It’s not James,’ said Marlene coming into the room.

‘Marls,’ stammered Remus, turning the record off and sitting up.

‘I thought you’d have run a mile, what in the name of Merlin are you doing here?’

‘To say I’m sorry,’ said Marlene.

‘You didn’t do anything wrong,’ said Remus, ‘I thought you’d scream in fear and run away. Most would.’

‘I’m apologizing for Evan,’ corrected Marlene, ‘because he was a git to you. And it’s partially my fault, he’s my ex after all.’

‘Did you know that that creepy git had put a tracking charm on me?’ said Marlene.

‘That’s fucked up,’ grimaced Remus.

‘How did he know about you anyway?’ asked Marlene.

‘If his Dad’s in the Ministry, he could just look me up. I’m on the Werewolf Registry, his Dad probably told him so that Evan could avoid me.’ 

‘That’s horrible,’ said Marlene, ‘what's it got to do with the Ministry?’

‘I’m a monster. I’m a danger to others Marls,’ sighed Remus, ‘they have to keep track of Werewolves. I’ve been on the Register since I was four.’

‘You were four,’ said Marlene, tears coming to her eyes.

‘But you’re not a danger to anyone, you wouldn’t hurt a fly. It’s not your fault, you can’t help it. You’re the most gentle person I've ever met, and you are definitely not a monster!’

‘Thanks, Marls,’ said Remus as Marlene put her arm around him gently.

‘Thanks for not running off.’

‘Hard luck,’ laughed Marlene, ‘I went out with Evan for two years, nothing scares me that easily. You’re stuck with me.’


	14. Moony Comes of Age

‘Happy Birthday Remus!’ screamed a chorus of voices.

‘It’s Sunday,’ grumbled Remus covering his head with his pillow, ‘can’t a man sleep?’

‘Wake up you prat!’ said Sirius hitting Remus playfully.

‘Ehh?’ asked Remus poking his head out from under his pillow.

‘Happy Birthday Remus,’ laughed Marlene.

Remus looked around dazedly, and figured out that his friends had managed to sneak the girls, including Marlene into his dorm at five o’clock in the morning.

At that moment the doorknob bagan to turn.

‘Duck!’ whispered James frantically.

The three girls crouched behind Remus’ bed, in fits of silent laughter.

‘What’s the meaning of all this noise?’ asked one of the seventh years.

‘It’s Remus 17th,’ said Peter gesturing all the presents.

‘Well keep the noise down, it’s five o’clock in the morning.’

‘Wanker,’ muttered Sirius once the prefect had left.

Sirius cast a quick muffliato on the door so they’d get no more noise complaints.

‘Have I got presents?’ asked Remus propping himself up on the bed thinkinjg that as he was awake, he might as well make the most of it.

‘Of course,’ said Sirius.

‘But first your initiation,’ smirked Mary.

Remus looked dubiously at the glass of Firewhisky.

‘We all did it,’ said Sirius, ‘apart from James but he hasn’t had his birthday.’

‘You know the rules,’ laughed Lily, ‘you don’t come of age until you’ve got that down the hatch.’

‘If I must,’ said Remus grudgingly.

He held his nose and drank the firewhisky.

‘Get it down you Zulu Warrior!’ chanted Mary and Lily as he drank, ‘Get it down you Zulu Warrior! Get it down you Zulu Chief! Chief! Chief!’

‘Finished,’ gasped Remus showing the empty glass.

‘You’ll have to teach me that song Lils,’ said James.

‘Its commonly used by Muggle Rugby teams,’ laughed Lily.

‘As it’s my birthday have I got presents?’ asked Remus

‘You have spoken my Lord,’ said Sirius bowing low.

‘For the rest of the day your word is law,’ said Peter, passing Remus his first present.

‘Good to know,’ coughed Remus who was still trying to get over the shock of the firewhisky.

There was a small mountain of presents at the end of Remus’ presents. Far more presents then there would normally be for Remus’ birthday, but you only come of age once. There were mounds of chocolate, and dozens of books, including a set of History of Magic Encyclopedias that he had been looking at for ages from Peter, Sirius and James.

Lily had gotten him a pair of headphones which could plug into his record player, and Mary had gotten him a bottle of aftershave. Marlene had gotten Remus a rare Defence book that he had been wanting for ages through her Dads contacts in the publishing industry. Her father ran a publishing firm with help from her Mum.

The Prewett twins had sent him an enchanted razor for shaving, and Frank and Alice had sent him the biggest box of chocolates that Remus had ever seen.

He had so many presents, and the one’s from his parents hadn’t even arrived yet!

‘Shall we go get some breakfast?’ suggested Marlene.

‘Yeah I still need to get the taste of that firewhisky out of my mouth,’ said Remus.

Two helpings of eggs and bacon later, and Remus was feeling better.

‘So what do you want to do today oh great birthday boy?’ asked Mary.

‘And don’t say work,’ sighed Peter.

‘But!’

‘Moony,’ said Sirius, ‘we’ve got one week left of term, and then we’ve got three weeks to do all that work. Take a day off!’

‘But the projects,’ said Remus, ‘I still need to help Marlene.’

Sometimes it felt like they’d never get all their coursework in on time.

‘We’ll figure it out Remi,’ said Marlene, ‘don’t worry.’

But Marlene was a bit worried, they still had to do the 2500 word write up to go with the Potions project.

‘Tell you what,’ suggested Remus, ‘why don’t you come to mine this Easter. We’ll have three whole weeks to finish all the flaming coursework.’

Marlene seemed uncertain, she didn't want to intrude on a family home uninvited.

‘I can show you the washing machine,’ said Remus, ‘and the dishwasher.’

‘Your house has a dishwasher!’ exclaimed Marlene.

If she could see one of those really working, it could give her the real edge in the Muggle Studies exam.

‘Alright,’ beamed Marlene, ‘but next time you’re coming to mine.’

‘Get in Moony my son!’ said James ruffling Remus’ hair.

‘There is a full moon over Easter,’ muttered Remus apprehensively, worried that Marlene would change her mind.

‘Well that's alright,’ said Marlene, ‘it’ll give me time to go through your full record collection.’

At this moment, a large flock of owls came flying into the Great Hall, and dropped a large number of cards, and several parcels in front of the group, as well as the Daily Prophet, which Remus was subscribed to, but the others all read once he had finished with it.

‘This one’s for you Lils,’ said Remus passing Lily a large box.

‘What on earth?’ muttered Lily opening the box. She certainly hadn’t been expecting anything.

There was a scream of delight as Lily took the lid of the carefully wrapped box.

‘It’s my maid of honour dress!’ she squealed lifting it out of the box to show a floor length midnight blue dress.

‘Oh my God Lils,’ stammered Mary, ‘it’s gorgeous!’

‘It really is beautiful,’ agreed Marlene, ‘that will look perfect on you!’

‘That reminds me,’ said Lily putting the dress back in the box, ‘I’m allowed to take a plus one to the wedding. It’s only in a few weeks, and I don’t know who to take.’

The other six all looked excited, they all loved Frank and Alice, and would do anything to go to their wedding.

‘Hey James,’ said Lily, ‘would you want to go?’

‘Me?’ asked James without any of his usually cool swagger, ‘but of course i’d love to go! What’s the date?’

‘The 27th,’ said Lily, ‘the same day as.’

‘My birthday,’ finished James frowning slightly. 

Sirius and James were going to be going out motorbike shopping in Muggle London on James’ birthday. Sirius had been obsessed with muggle bikes since he rode Remus a few years back, and now with help from James, and James’ Dad, they were going to enchant as motorbike to fly, but they had to get a bike first.

‘We can go bike shopping anyday,’ said Sirius, surprising himself with how willing he was to step down.

‘And seeing as it’s your birthday, and you’ll be of age,’ added Lily, ‘I’ll stand you a drink.’

‘You’ve got yourself a date,’ said James shaking her hand.

‘I mean a deal!’ stammered James trying to correct himself.

There was cards from Remus’ family and friends up and down the country, and Remus’ parents had sent on all the gifts from his muggle relatives the Howells by owl post. They were only silly things like the new music albums or muggle books that Remus had been wanting, but they meant a lot to Remus.

There was also a large box, full of muggle music magazines on artists like David Bowie and Elton John, as well as several books on the moon landings and Muggle space travel. When Remus had written to his Mum asking for all this she had been confused, but hseh ad asked around and got the resources that Marlene needed for her project.

‘How Remus!’ exclaimed Marlene, ‘these are perfect!’

‘It’s ok,’ shrugged Remus, ‘they’re just books.’

Remus was so distracted reading about the moon landings with Marlene, that he hadn’t realised that there was still a present he hadn’t opened.

‘Go on Moony,’ said Peter, passing him the last small box, ‘we want to know what’s in there.’

It was a small brown paper wrapped parcel, with a card on top.

‘Dear Remus,  
Happy Birthday Son!  
We can’t believe our little Remi had become a man.  
See you next week, have a stellar birthday,  
Love always, Mam and Da.’

Remus smiled as he took the paper off the box, and opened it. There was a small piece of paper on top.

‘It’s traditional to get a witch or wizard a watch for their seventeenth, and you’re always had a fascination with Astronomy. We didn’t get you one with moons on for obvious reasons, Happy Birthday, Mam and Da.’

There was a brand new watch in the box, it was silver, with twelve planets floating around in it instead of numbers, and the clock hands pointed to a different planet at each time of day.

Remus beamed as he looked at the watch, he knew how long his parents must have had to save to get him this watch, which made it even more worthwhile.

‘Wow Remus!’ exclaimed Peter as he saw the watch.

Remus was so proud that he was fumbling with the watch strap, as he tried to put it on. Eventually Marlene had to help him.

‘Ok,’ said Remus, ‘so i’ve opened my presents, i’ve had my firewhisky, now can I do some studying?’

‘Fuck that!’ barked Sirius.

‘It’s a Hogsmeade weekend,’ said Mary.

‘Get your cloak on Moony,’ said James, ‘we’re hitting the town!’

Half an hour later, the group were walking and laughing through the early spring sunshine. Fortunately for once it wasn’t raining so they had a nice walk down to the village even if there were a lot of puddles.

They all went to Honeydukes, where James treated Remus to anything that he wanted, as it was Remus’ birthday. Remus already had a practically endless supply of sweets from his birthday presents, but they did get some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, to use later.

James, Peter and Sirius wanted to go to Dervish and Bangs after this, and Mary went with them along with Lily who wanted to see what all the fuss was about. Remus and Marlene spent an hour in the bookshop instead, trawling through the shelves of second hand tattered books for hidden gems.

Finally, they went to the Hogs Head. They still went to the Hogs Head even now, because even though they were nearly all of age, apart from James, it was the landlord Aberforth who always used to turn a blind eye when they ordered drinks when they weren’t seventeen yet, or when James and Sirius snuck out of school on a school night for a swift half before returning back to the castle.

‘Seven pints, and seven firewhiskys please,’ said Sirius giving their money into Aberforth behind the bar.

Aberforth merley grunted, as he took the money and got the drinks.

Sirius, James and Mary came over to the table a minute later juggling full trays of drinks.

‘Right,’ said James, opening the first box of Bertie Botts ‘you know the rules.’

‘You close your eyes, and pick a bean. Then you open them, and you get a choice, either eat the bean, or take a drink.’

‘And no sipping!’ interjected Peter, ‘we’ve got to drink properly.’

‘If anyone wants to back out at any time that’s fine,’ said Sirius, ‘but they have to finish all their drinks first as forfeit.’

‘Any questions?’ asked James.

‘What’s the prize for being the last standing?’ asked Mary.

‘The Title of The Champion of Champions and Ruler of All,’ beamed Sirius who currently held the title.

‘Until the next time we play,’ said Peter, who was more than ready to give Sirius a run for his money.

Marlene put her hand in the air slightly disgusted, she didn’t like Bertie Botts as she always seemed to get the worst trick sweets such as snot and dung.

‘Is it possible to back out without eating any sweets?’

‘Yeah,’ said Mary, ‘but you’ve got to down both those drinks.’

‘Right,’ said Marlene nodding her head.

‘Right,’ she said confidently.

‘Remus, get me a jug of water.’

‘We might be needing several of those Moons,’ said Sirius leaning back in his chair casually, this would be interesting to watch.

‘Good luck Marls!’ called Lily.  
Marlene picked up the smaller glass of firewhisky, and downed it even though it burnt like hell going down, followed by drinking the whole pint of beer in one go, as the others chanted Get It Down You Zulu Warrior!

‘Water’ she gasped, finishing the beer and reaching desperately for a glass of water.

After downing four glasses of water, and a trip to the bathroom Marlene had returned to her usual, if slightly tipsy self.

‘Well done Marlene,’ said James impressed at her drinking speed.

‘Who knew you had it in you?’ asked Mary.

‘I am never doing that ever again,’ she groaned.

With Marlene having backed out, the other six went around the table drinking and eating sweets. They must have gotten through ten jugs of water trying to get rid of the taste of the trick sweets, and also trying to get rid of the taste of the alcohol.

Lily gave up second, after a few rounds and downed her drinks, James backed out not long after, he said he just wasn’t feeling it that day but he really just wanted to talk to Lily. After a few drinks Lily was starting to see James in a new light, he was a charming young man who could keep up an intelligent conversation even after four pints. Admittedly, it was a very blurry James she could see at the moment having drunk three pints herself.

Peter had done quite well until the tenth round, when he got a sweet that he thought was chocolate, and turned out to be anything but. He quickly ran to the bathroom to go and be sick, which meant he had lost and had to down his drinks, which meant yet another trip to the bathroom.

This only left Remus, Mary and Sirius who were all very good at it. Remus had hardly touched his drinks, as he always went for the sweets and had a drink of water if it tasted vile, so Remus still had his head about him.

Sirius took the opposite approach, and nearly always went for the drink as he could hold it very well. It meant quite a few trips to the bathroom, but as long as it was between rounds, and he wasn’t being sick, that didn’t disqualify him.

Mary had gone for an approach somewhere between the two, she’d go for the sweets, but if she got a particularly vile one she’d hold her nose and swallow it down like a tablet and then have a drink on the next round to get rid of the taste.

It was when Mary managed to gulp down a vomit flavoured sweet, that Sirus’ eight pints finally caught up with him, and he was sick all over the floor, which was cleaned up by a quick Evanesco from Remus.

That only left Remus and Marlene, they had also worked all the way through all the beans.

‘Fresh drinks please!’ called James.

‘Ok guys, the final round,’ said Peter.

‘One glass of firewhisky, one pint of beer, and finally one pint of water,’ said Lily.

‘The first one to finish wins,’ said James.

‘What if we can’t finish,’ slurred Marlene.

‘Then Sirius keeps the title,’ groaned Remus looking at Sirius who was somehow looking victorious and slightly queasy at the same time.

‘Good luck Remus,’ said Mary, raising her glass of firewhisky to Remus.

Remus nodded and picked up his own glass to down it.

There was a lot of loud cheering as Remus and Mary drank. Lily and Sirius were supporting Mary, and Peter, James and Marlene all wanted Remus to win.

It was a close call on the firewhisky as they were neck and neck, but Mary had to stop when she only had a few sips of her beer left.

‘You win,’ groaned Mary as she ran to go and be sick.

‘Finish those off Remus, and the titles yours,’ said James indicating the last of Remus’ beer and his pint of water.

Remus kept on chugging back the drinks stoically slamming each one on the table as he finished, before wiping his mouth as he finished the pint of water.

‘All hail the Great Moony!’ said Sirius kneeling down in front of Remus.

‘Champion of Champions and Ruler of All,’ chorused the others raising their glasses.

‘Well done birthday boy!’ laughed Peter.

‘Come on Marls,’ said Remus who was the most sober of the group having stuck to the sweets until the last round, ‘let’s get these idiots home.’

Marlene had only had a few drinks, and helped Remus carry their drunk friends home without anyone falling over too many times. They got some help from Deadalus Diggle and Dirk Cresswell who didn’t ask too many questions, apart from where had they found a pub that alcohol served students.

When they got back to the Common Room, it was eight o’clock, and Marlene helped Remus put their friends to bed in their dorms. 

They were sat together in the Common Room laughing over how Lily and Mary had given a drunken rendition of God Save The Queen before collapsing onto Lily’s bed, fully dressed.

‘Well it’s certainly a birthday i’ll never forget,’ laughed Remus.

‘Happy Birthday Remus,’ beamed Marlene kissing Remus on the cheek before going off to her own tower.

Remus flushed bright red, and rubbed his cheek vacantly where Marlene had just kissed him lightly.

Monday morning, everyone in the Gryffindor sixth year boy’s dorm woke up with hangovers and splitting headaches, apart from Remus who had been up for hours and was writing his thank you letters.

Sirius started to grudgingly drag himself out of bed as he woke up, with a disgusting taste in his mouth.

‘Morning Moony,’ he groaned.

‘Morning Sirius,’ beamed Remus.

‘How can you be so cheerful at this time in the morning?’ grumbled Sirius.

Suddenly, Sirius stopped complaining, as he noticed something red in James’ bed that had nothing to do with the red and gold bed sheets.

‘Evans!’ he crowed triumphantly.

‘Fuck off Sirius,’ muttered James, pulling Lily in a little closer as he tried to get some more sleep.

‘You’re the one that’s been fucking James,’ laughed Peter.

‘Well done Prongs,’ said Sirius proudly, ‘he finally got his end away with Evans.’

‘Only took getting six pints of beer down her,’ said Peter.

‘I wonder why that wasn’t one of the plans,’ muttered Remus.

‘Shut up and let her sleep,’ whispered James.

James got a few more minutes sleep, with lily in his arms, smiling at finally having got the girl of his dreams.


	15. Marlene Get's Very Excited

Remus woke up, and just had a certain feeling which he couldn’t quite place, that today was going to be a good day. He had no idea why, it was just a perfectly normal day, full of lessons, homework and Prefect duties.

Whatever the feeling was though, the weather seemed to be agreeing with him. It was the first really warm day of the year, and the bright sun was shining through the window, even at this time in the morning.

But then suddenly it hit him, the reason why this day felt so special was because it wasn’t just a school day, it was a Saturday, and not just any Saturday either. Today was the first Saturday of the Easter holidays, and the train was going to be heading back to London in just a few hours.

Sirius was still fast asleep; Sirius slept a lot better over the last year as he had had less nightmares since he had run away from home and moved in with the Potters. James’ bed though didn’t even look slept in. That meant that James had stayed the night in the girl’s dorm with Lily again.

‘Pete!’ Remus whisper yelled, trying not to wake up Sirius.

‘Peter!’ Remus called more loudly, throwing a pillow at Peter’s bed.

‘What’s the matter?’ grumbled Peter drowsily.

‘You told me to wake you up early,’ said Remus, ‘it’s half seven.’

‘Bloody Fucking Hell!’ shouted Peter in a high-pitched squeak.

‘The train leaves in two hours!’ Peter scrambled out of bed and started to sort through all the crud surrounding his bed, so could get started on the packing.

Sirius glared at Peter blearily from his own bed.

‘A nice way to wake one’s mate up,’ he drawled, ‘a loud spurt of Muggle swearing.’

‘Go back to sleep Sirius,’ said Remus calmly, knowing Sirius’ bad moon only came from being woken up abruptly.

Remus checked that everything in his trunk was properly packed, before getting dressed. It felt good not to be wearing his school robes for once, and he pulled on a pair of jeans and a Welsh rugby jersey, which was quite similar to Welsh Quidditch jerseys as they were both red with dragons.

When he got downstairs for breakfast, he found Lily and James making out over the cornflakes. Mary had her nose turned up, James and Lily’s kissing was putting her off her breakfast.

‘Morning James, morning Lily.’

There were two mumbles of acknowledgement from the kissing couple, who managed to greet their friend without breaking apart. Lily and James had taken nearly six years to get together, so they were now making up for it.

‘Morning Mary,’ chuckled Remus.

‘Is it?’ asked Mary raising her eyebrows.

Remus patted her on the back, before going to sit next to Marlene and her best friend Pandora at the Ravenclaw table.

Marlene and Pandora both had long blonde hair, but Pandora’s was waist length and dirty blonde, and she usually wore it all the way down. Marlene’s hair was strawberry blonde, and thick and wavy which she usually plaited into a half up. 

Marlene was dressed in her best Muggle clothes today as she wanted to fit in with the Muggles in Wales. She was wearing a capped sleeved light pink, flower embroidered shirt, with matching floral embroidered jeans. 

Pandora had tried to finish the ensemble by weaving a variety of wildflowers into Marlene’s hair, but Marlene had told her that as the flowers were so pretty, and Pandora had picked them, they should go in Pandora’s hair instead.

Pandora was wearing one of the strangest combinations of clothes Remus had ever seen. A bright blue and green striped jumper paired with a floor length fuchsia and orange polka dot skirt. It would have looked bizarre on most girls, but on Pandora it actually looked quite pretty.

Pandora was humming slightly, as she stirred fresh fruit into her yogurt, and listened to Marlene’s ramblings. Marlene wasn’t touching her breakfast, as she was too excited.

‘And everything’s run by electricity, they have lightbulbs instead of candles. It’s much safer according to Remus, some Muggles even have electric ovens!’

‘Oh Remus!’ begged Marlene seeing Remus, ‘tell her about the oven!’

Remus chuckled slightly, ever since he had invited Marlene to stay a week ago, she had had an endless stream of questions about the house and all things Muggle.

‘Well, some of the ovens and stoves are electric, rather than gas or wood burning. It’s much safer as you don’t burn yourself trying to turn the oven on.’

‘Wouldn’t a simple freezing charm or augimenti counter burning?’ mused Pandora.

‘Well, no,’ said Remus, ‘burns are much more serious for Muggles, they can’t do magic.’

‘Fascinating,’ muttered Pandora scribbling all of this down on a scrap piece of parchment, ‘I must go tell Xeno!’

Pandora left her breakfast untouched, and skipped down to the other end of the table to talk to Xeno.

‘I didn’t think it was possible,’ laughed Marlene, ‘but ever since she’s started dating Xeno Lovegood, she’d even more strange.’

‘I like Pandora and Xeno,’ said Remus looking towards the blonde couple. 

Xenophilius had just put a butterbeer cork necklace, affectionately around Pandora’s neck, and they were talking away twelve to a dozen.

‘Remus,’ said Marlene,’ she’s my best friend, and I love her. Her eccentricities are all part of the reason why I love her.’

‘Hey!’ interjected Remus, ‘I thought I was your best friend!’

‘No Remi,’ corrected Marlene, ‘you’re my best boyfriend.’

‘I’m your boyfriend am I?’ laughed Remus.

‘No of course not,’ she stammered frantically, ‘you’re my best friend that’s a boy. You know that’s what I meant!’

‘It’s ok Marls,’ said Remus.

On the train back to London, Remus and Marlene were sharing a compartment with Pandora, Xeno, Mary and Sirius. Mary and Sirius were starting to get disgusted by the constant snogging between James and Lily so had decided to join Remus and the Ravenclaws in their compartment.

Sirius found the conversation about things like the protective qualities of butterbeer cork necklaces, and the importance of adding gurdyroots to truth potions, a bit bizarre but anything was better than Lovefest Central 1977.

Before long, the train stopped in London, and Remus spotted his parents almost instantly. As they were collecting two students, Lyall had brought the car. As Remus pulled Marlene towards his family, she suddenly clammed up, and seemed shy.

‘Hi Mam, Da,’ beamed Remus hugging his parents.

‘Remi Cariad,’ cried Hope, ‘you’re far too skinny love, do I need to feed you up?’

Marlene giggled slightly at Remus being fussed over.

‘So this must be the Marlene we’ve heard so much about?’ asked Lyall kindly.

‘Remus talks about me?’ she stammered.

‘Every letter,’ said Hope, ‘Marlene said this, Marlene did that.’

Marlene blushed bright red, and glared at Remus.

‘All good things, don’t worry sweetheart,’ chuckled Lyall.

‘I wouldn’t dare write anything else,’ muttered Remus.

‘Apparently you’re a Ravenclaw?’

‘Er yes sir,’ nodded Marlene nervously.

‘Good. I always say it’s a crime out Remi wasn’t a Ravenclaw, best house there is you know.’

‘You would say that Da,’ smirked Remus, ‘as you used to be one.’

‘No I agree with you Sir,’ said Marlene, ‘Remus is very bright.’

‘Just because he’s older than you, doesn’t mean he’s always right Cariad,’ said Hope gently.

‘And that’s enough of Sir and Ma’am while we’re at it, it’s Hope and Lyall.’

‘Oh,’ said Marlene surprised, ‘ok thanks Hope.’

‘Let’s get you two kids home,’ said Lyall taking Remus’ trunk with one hand, and putting an arm around Remus with the other.

They walked through to the carpark, and Marlene’s nervousness and awkwardness evaporated as soon as it had arrived, as she was so fascinated by the cars. Remus had to keep an eye on her to make sure she wasn’t run over by any of the cars, as she was so entranced.

They stopped by a dark blue car, which was far from new, but Marlene was entranced. 

‘Is this really yours?’ breathed Marlene, ‘you have an automobile?’

‘Most people call them cars,’ said Remus looking around nervously to check no Muggles were listening in.

‘Most families have one, it’s nothing all that special.’

Marlene spent a good twenty minutes, walking around the car looking at wing mirrors. Lyall even lifted the hood, so that he could show Marlene the engine.

It was when Lyall trying showing Marlene the puncture repair kit, when Hope finally put her foot down.

‘Lyall,’ said Hope, ‘we need to get going. We’ve got a long drive.’

‘Right,’ nodded Lyall putting the kit back in the boot, next to the two trunks.

Remus helped Marlene with her seatbelts, and explained how they worked before they finally left the car park.

Lyall had a list of endless questions as they drove back to Wales. Everything from why London buses to red, to why did cars need petrol, and what were the strange metal birds in the sky.

They stopped at a service station just outside Cardiff, and Marlene was overjoyed. Hope showed Marlene how to fill the car with petrol and she even got to eat a hamburger straight out of a paper packet. Lyall was snapping pictures of Marlene’s overjoyed face the whole time on his camera.

There was a Muggle children’s plane ride outside the service station, which was meant to be for small children. But as Marlene was quite small, she could squeeze into the machine, and Hope gave her a pound to put in the ride, and Marlene went for a ride on the little plane. She had been on a broomstick, which moved much more smoothly and faster, but Marlene was still enchanted.

By the time they got home, it was gone nine o’clock, and everyone was very tired, and it had gotten dark. Marlene was very tired from all the excitement of the day, so hardly even noticed all the muggle appliances like the television and the fridge as Remus led her up to the spare room.

She was going to be here for three whole weeks, so had plenty of time to investigate everything, but as for tonight, Remus helped her bring her trunk up to the spare room, and she had hardly changed into her pyjamas when she fell fast asleep.


	16. It's Electric!

On the first day of the Easter holidays it was chucking it down with rain. Marlene was a bit disappointed because Remus had promised to show her around the Muggle town today, but if they went out today, they’d probably get washed all the way out to sea fifty miles by the rain.

Even Marlene wasn’t enough of a swat to start her homework on the first day of the holidays, it was a Sunday, she wouldn’t even usually have lessons today.

Then she remembered that she was living in a Muggle house, so there was plenty to explore without even going out of the house. She looked around her bedroom for the next three weeks, it was a small room and seemed to look quite similar to her bedroom at home, a small double bed, dresser, wardrobe, mirror, and even a small desk and bookcase.

The only difference between this room, and her room at home was that this room didn’t have candles, but a lightbulb, and the photographs on the walls didn’t move. 

She had a lightbulb! This she had to try out!

She got out of bed barefoot and found what she thought might be a lightbulb switch on the wall. She had seen lightbulbs and switches in her textbooks, but she had never been able to try one before. She knew there was much more exciting things in the house, but she was still curious to see how it worked.

She flipped the switch, and the lightbulb glew like a bright star in the sky. The light wasn’t flickering or pale like candles, it was so beautiful! It must be each easier to read with than candlelight either, it was just so much brighter.

She played with the light switch in fascination for a while, flicking it on and off again, her eyes wide in astonishment. She didn’t know how long she had been turning the light on and off, but she was soon distracted by a loud cough from her open doorway.

Remus was standing in the doorway to her bedroom in a pair of jeans and a warm jumper, he was smirking and he had clearly been watching her for at least a few minutes.

‘Having a nice time?’ asked Remus.

Marlene stammered for a moment trying to find the right words.

‘I was just trying to figure out how it worked,’ she muttered hiding behind her hair.

‘Really?’ asked Remus surprised.

‘I thought you were trying to communicate using Morse Code.’

‘What’s Morse Code?’ asked Marlene, displaying her natural tendency for curiosity which made her such a good Ravenclaw.

‘It’s a form of Muggle communication, used by spies in the Second World War, about the same time as Grindelwald. There are a couple ways of doing it, but one way of using morse Code, is actually with lightbulbs.’

‘Fascinating,’ breathed Marlene.

‘I’m afraid that’s all I know about it, I’m pretty sure the town library will have some books on it, but we’ve already got our plates full, with finishing off all this coursework.’

‘Oh right,’ said Marlene nodding.

‘Mam says breakfasts in ten minutes,’ said Remus leaving so Marlene could get up.

Marlene also got dressed in a pair of jeans, and a light blue jumper made from lamb’s wool. It was so warm and soft, it felt like a warm hug. She plaited her hair out of the way into a half up.

When she headed downstairs Remus and Lyall were already sitting at the kitchen table discussing the Daily Prophet in whispered tones. Marlene was about to ask if something was wrong, when she saw the front page of the newspaper. 

The Dark Mark was shining off of the front page, she could imagine the vivid bright green even in the black and white photograph. It was hovering over what looked like a Muggle house, there was a car parked in front of the house, and even a couple of bikes in the front garden. It could have been the Lupins house!

‘Who was it this time?’ she gulped.

‘A Muggle family in Dorset,’ sighed Lyall.

‘Serena Smith, a squib daughter from a Pureblood magical family married a muggle, Ken Davis. She disassociated herself from the magical world, she was a squib and couldn’t do magic, so she didn’t feel she had any place in our world. So, she joined the Muggle world.’

‘The Deatheaters weren’t too pleased,’ grimaced Remus, ‘killed, her husband and their two-year-old son.’

‘But what harm were they doing anyone?’ pleaded Marlene.

‘They clearly just wanted to be left alone, why couldn’t they just leave her be?’

‘Search me,’ shrugged Remus.

‘They’re Deatheaters,’ said Lyall grimly, ‘they don’t hurt because they have a good reason, they hurt people because they can.’

Marlene shuddered, thinking that she used to date a boy who was definitely going to join the Deatheaters in a little over a year.

‘That’s enough Lyall,’ said Hope firmly bringing over plates of porridge.

‘I will not have any more depressing talk at this breakfast table!’  
‘Yes dear,’ said Lyall smiling up at her.

‘Remi,’ he whispered whilst Hope was fetching the sugar bowl, ‘help me secure the wards after breakfast.’

Remus nodded, they both knew that their family were prime targets for the Deatheaters, Remus was a werewolf, and Lyall had married a Muggle. 

Marlene had turned white, her family were safe, they didn’t like the Deatheaters, but they had never fought against them. The McKinnon’s were a pureblood family but had stayed neutral in the war so far. As long as they kept quiet, and her Dad didn’t publish anything bad about them, her family and her little brother were safe, provoking them would just be foolish, it would be a death sentence. 

But people like Remus’ family, and the poor Davis family in Dorset didn’t get a choice. It just didn’t seem fair. She knew that Remus, Lily, James, Sirius and Peter were going to join the Order of the Phoenix when they left school, and Marlene was now starting to think about it too. Not because she wanted to be brave, or be a Hero, but because it was the right thing to do, innocent people were getting hurt, and she wasn’t going to let them get away with it.

‘Mr Lupin, I mean um Lyall,’ said Marlene, ‘are you in The Order of the Phoenix?’

‘Am I in the what?’ asked Lyall flusteredly, and searching for his wand instinctively.

‘Where did you hear about that?’

‘I’m sorry,’ stammered Marlene, ‘I didn’t mean to say anything wrong.’

‘She’s fine Da,’ assured Remus, ‘sometimes The Order is all that we talk about some nights.’

Lyall calmed down, and stopped looking at her suspiciously.

‘As it so happens, I am. I try and look out for Deatheater spies in the Ministry.’ 

‘I think I want to join,’ said Marlene.

‘The Order takes no recruits that are still in school,’ said Lyall firmly, ‘even if they are of age.’

He gave Remus a meaningful look, Remus and Lyall had had a long conversation the night before about why Remus couldn’t join the Order now, even if he was of age.

‘As for now, I’ll tell you the same thing I told Remus last night, work hard in all your classes, particularly Defence, pass your exams, and then when you do leave school, you’ll be ready for The Order.’

‘Really?’ asked Marlene excitedly.

‘Enough,’ said Hope glaring around the table at them all.

‘I will not have talk about this Bloody war at my breakfast table!’

Remus gulped heavily, and Marlene bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She felt this was all her fault, as she had brought up the conversation.

‘I’m sorry,’ mumbled Marlene, ‘we don’t really talk about all this at home.’

‘It’s alright Cariad,’ said Hope patting Marlene’s hand affectionately.

‘It’s just we get enough talk about all this in the Prophet, I understand why you’re curious and why you need answers.’

‘Let’s talk about something else, alright?’ said Lyall.

‘Hey,’ said Remus, ‘there’s a Rugby match on today, Wales versus France.’

‘We don’t need to place any bets on who’s going to win that match,’ smirked Lyall.

Remus gave his Dad a high five over the table.

‘We can show you how the tele works,’ said Remus.

‘Really?’ asked Marlene.

‘A real television?’ she beamed.

‘The best form of entertainment there is,’ nodded Hope.

That morning, Marlene and Remus read through some of the Muggle music magazines to find out information about Elton John and David Bowie for Marlene’s project.

After lunch, they all got ready for the Rugby match. Hope lent Marlene a spare rugby top, and they all put on their war paint. The war paint was actually bright red lipstick of Hope’s that they painted on their cheeks.

Lyall turned on the television, and Marlene leant down in front of the television in anticipation.

‘You’re sitting to close dear,’ said Hope, ‘your eyes will go funny.’

But Marlene didn’t seem to care, she was too excited. All that was happening on the show was the opening commentary before the match started, but Marlene could hardly believe her eyes.

‘But they’re talking,’ said Marlene pointing at the commentators, ‘it’s like they’re in the room!’

‘Magic photos can move, but they can’t talk!’

‘It’s unbelievable, it’s, it’s magic!’

‘No it’s not magic dear,’ chuckled Lyall who was sitting on the sofa with his arm around Hope.

‘It’s science.’

‘But the scene’s changing!’ gasped Marlene, ‘what’s happening?’

‘The match is starting,’ explained Remus coming to sit on the floor next to Marlene, ‘look, the teams are coming out onto the field.’

Remus explained the basics of Rugby to Marlene as they watched the match.

‘Remus, there’s something I don’t understand. To score a try, you have to throw a ball over the goal post right?’

‘Yeah,’ nodded Remus who was watching a line out.

‘Well then, why don’t they just take a broomstick, and fly the ball over the goal post?’

Remus and Lyall burst out in hysterical laughter, and Remus was rolling on the floor.

‘Did I say something wrong?’ asked Marlene.

‘I mean I know Muggles can’t fly, but it was just an idea.’

‘No,’ choked Remus trying to fight back his laughter, ‘it’s just the thought of a Rugby player on a broomstick. Some of them are so big, the brooms would break in half in seconds!’

Marlene thought about this for a moment before giggling uncontrollably. she had only been at the Lupins for one day, and she had already been introduced to the wonders of the television and the magic of her lightbulb. She couldn’t even imagine what she was going to get up to over the next three weeks!


	17. Top Secret Potion Recipes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who has read my previous works, particularly the Anne Potter series, you will be familiar with my taste in vintage music, as already shown through Marlene's Muggle Studies project.
> 
> My favourite group though, which already featured heavily in the Anne Potter, are an Australian group from the 60's called The Seekers, and are making their first appearance in this series in this chapter.

Marlene had been at the Lupin’s for two weeks, and they had finished the write up for their potions project, and Marlene’s Muggle Study coursework. Today, they were going to be practising their potion for the truth serum just one more time, to make sure the recipe was perfect. 

They didn’t have a cauldron, so were actually going to be making the potion on the stove instead of pots and pans. They could have set up Lyall’s spare cauldron in the kitchen, but if any of Hope’s Muggle friends called unexpectedly, they would have got some very strange questions.

It was a weekday today, so Lyall was reading his paper before going to work, and his robes were hanging off the back of the kitchen chair. Remus was sat at the kitchen table next to his Dad, half-asleep at the table still in his pyjamas. 

To be honest he looked like Marlene after she had had a particularly bad night with her period, dark shadows under his eyes, skin paper white and drawn, and an altogether aura of being exhausted and in pain. In short, all the signs that Marlene had begun to associate with Remus and the night before the full moon.

‘How do you feel Remi?’ asked Hope bringing over a pot of piping hot tea.

‘Not too bad,’ grimaced Remus.

Hope gave her son a meaningful look as she passed him a cup of fragrant tea.

‘My joints ache, I haven’t slept a wink, and I spent the whole night either shivering or sweating. So about normal.’

‘And i haven’t had my transformation yet,’ he groaned.

‘Cheer up son,’ said Lyall patting him on the back affectionately and passing him a large slab of chocolate.

‘Chocolate for breakfast?’ stammered Marlene.

‘It’s very special chocolate,’ said Hope, ‘for Remus only.’

‘I mix strong pain relief potions in there,’ explained Lyall, ‘it doesn’t get rid of the pain, but it makes it bearable.’

‘Thanks, Da,’ said Remus, who was surprisingly looking much better after a cup of tea, and a few bites of chocolate.

After breakfast, Marlene and Remus got to work in the kitchen. The potion took six hours to brew, so Hope was going to get some pasties from the bakery down the road for lunch so that they didn’t get the potions ingredients in the lunch. They had also had to promise to wash the pots and pans thoroughly with their wands in two washes once they were done.

It was kind of fun, and also very strange Potion brewing in a Muggle kitchen, stewing Mandrake leaves and beetle wings in saucepans usually used for boiling pasta, or making meat and two veg.

The best part though came after lunch, and cleaning the kitchen. Testing the potions effectiveness. They had been taking it in turns to interrogate their classmates, whilst the other one took notes. 

They had managed to get James and Sirius to spill some pretty serious secrets, but Remus had thought that the potion simply hadn’t worked on Pandora, before Marlene pointed out that the truth serum had no effect on Pandora, because she always spoke the truth anyway.

Today, they were testing the potion, on a very dubious Hope.

‘Are you sure this thing hasn’t got any long-lasting effects?’ asked Hope looking at the spoonful of potion suspiciously.

‘No Mam it’s fine,’ said Remus, ‘you tell the truth for fifteen minutes, and then it wears off.’

‘Alright,’ muttered Hope holding her nose and gulping down her potion, in the same way that Remus held his nose and gulped down when drinking a glass of Firewhisky.

Hope’s eyes gave a slightly dazed expression, which was the only outward evidence of the potion.

‘Ok then Mam,’ said Remus who was asking the questions today, ‘can we have your full name and age please?’

‘Hope Kathleen Lupin, 43.’

‘Well that’s all true,’ shrugged Remus.

‘Ask something harder,’ prompted Marlene.

Remus thought for a moment, before a question hit him.

‘Was I a mistake?’

‘No of course not,’ said Hope, her affection for her son showing through even in the monotonous tone.

‘Still too easy,’ he muttered.

‘I’ve got it!’ he exclaimed.

‘Does Dad blame himself for me being a werewolf?’

‘Yes,’ said Hope in the same monotonous tone.

‘Lyall has always blamed himself for that. He upset Greyback when he arrested him and goaded him. Lyall was young and careless, still quite new at the Ministry. Greyback wanted revenge, and the next full moon, he got into your bedroom through the window and bit you.’

‘That’s why Lyall redos the wards so often, it’s not just for the deatheaters.’

‘It’s for Greyback,’ said Remus quietly, ‘because he’s worried Greyback will come back someday. Come back for me.’

‘Which is why you haven’t told me this for thirteen years,’ he muttered shaking his head and walking through to the sitting room.

‘Remus,’ said Marlene gently, ‘it’s not your fault.’

‘Well we know the Potion works,’ sighed Remus, ‘they’ve been trying to keep all of that secret from me for thirteen years.’

‘You’re not angry are you?’ asked Hope.

‘About Greyback coming back? And your Dad mocking him?’

‘I already knew most of it,’ he shrugged, ‘and I’d guessed the rest, so it’s nothing new.’

‘It just doesn’t make you feel any better hearing it out loud?’ offered Marlene.

‘No,’ said Remus, ‘no it doesn’t.’

‘Are you going to have me try this potion then!’ called Hope from the other room.

‘We’ve already done it Mam!’ called Remus.

That meant that the amnesiac effects of the potion worked as well, whoever took the potion would forget they had taken it, or anything that they had said once they had taken the potion. The last fifteen minutes would be a complete blank.

Remus was now exhausted, the sun would be down in five hours and the chocolate from that morning was beginning to wear off. To be honest, all he wanted was to get a few hours sleep, but he knew from experience that he wouldn’t be able to sleep through the pain shooting through his body which was getting more painful by the minute.

‘You look shattered Remi,’ said Marlene.

‘I’m fine,’ he lied, closing his eyes for a moment of quiet as he flopped back onto the sofa in the sitting room.

‘Why don’t we listen to some music?’ suggested Marlene, trying to think of something not too taxing.

They had been working their way through the Lupin’s record collection, and Marlene like a bit of everything, but didn’t really have a favourite genre yet. They had been listening for a while, when Marlene found a box marked clearly in black felt tip pen TOP SECRET.

‘Um Remus,’ said Marlene at the end of a record by The Beach Boys, ‘what’s in here.’

Remus opened his eyes from where he had been reclining on the sofa, and suddenly jerked to attention.

‘Don’t open that box!’

‘Why what have you get in here?’ she laughed, ‘polaroid pictures of every girl in the year with Sirius and James’ honest opinions on them?’

‘Worse,’ groaned Remus.

‘It can’t be that bad,’ laughed Marlene desperately wanting to open the box, simply out of her curiosity’s sake.

‘If you open it, that box, or the contents in it are never to be talked about outside this house. Ever. Especially not to James and Sirius!’

‘Alright I get it!’ said Marlene with her hands in the air for surrender.

She opened the box eagerly, and found another box of records, there had to be nearly a dozen records in the box, and they were all by the same two groups. Some of them were even signed!

‘Um Remus,’ said Marlene, ‘who are The Seekers?’

‘For that matter,’ she continued, ‘who are Peter Paul and Mary?’

‘They’re music groups from the 60’s,’ said Remus smiling slightly.

‘And you haven’t told me about these before why?’

‘Because they’re not the kind of music that I like to advertise to most people that I like. In fact, outside of my family, you’re the only one knows.’

‘But what’s such the big deal?’ asked Marlene, ‘it’s just music.’

‘It’s psychedelic or Hippy music,’ explained Remus, ‘it’s not pop, or rock and roll that the other’s like listening to. It’s actually my favourite type of music, I’ve spent the last six years hiding that.’

‘There’s also the problem that quite a lot of their music is Evangelical, and most of my friends are Atheists.’

‘If it’s so special,’ said Marlene pulling out the first album, ‘I’ve clearly got to listen to it.’

Remus closed his eyes contentedly, and Marlene curled up on the carpet leaning against his legs. It was strange to think that this group came out at the same time as The Beatles, and for a while in the 60’s, was just as popular as The Beatles. They sounded so different from The Beatles as well, whilst The Beatles were electric, The Seekers were somehow more natural, which made them even more beautiful.

They were relistening to Puff The Magic Dragon by Peter, Paul and Mary for the third time, when Lyall got home from work.

‘So the Top Secret’s come out has it,’ laughed Lyall seeing the assortment of records on the sitting room floor.

‘It’s fantastic!’ beamed Marlene who had been entranced by the music.

‘But if I told, Peter, James or Sirius they would never talk to me ever again,’ laughed Remus tiredly.

After dinner, the sun had nearly set and Remus was looking worse by the minute. Marlene watched dumbstruck, as Lyall stoically put spell after spell on the boxroom door, locking his own son in, and soundproofing the room so no one would hear Remus’ howling all night.

Lyall looked at Marlene’s shocked face and patted her assuredly on the back.

‘Don’t worry Cariad, you’re perfectly safe. Those enchantments haven’t broken once over thirteen years.’

‘Try and get some sleep love,’ said Hope gently, ‘Remi will be alright.’

Hope and Lyall might be used to their son transforming into a werewolf once a month, but Marlene wasn’t, and try as she might, she couldn’t drop off to sleep in her bedroom.

She pulled on her dressing gown, and grabbed a book off her bedside table. She wasn’t going to be stupid enough to go into the boxroom, she probably couldn’t unlock it without Lyall’s wand anyway.

She sat down outside the boxroom, and opened the book to where she and Remus had left off the day before, and lit her wand to read by it’s light.

‘Bathilda Bagshot, A History of Muggle and Wizard Relations. Chapter 10, The Inquisition.’

Marlene read all night, hoping that even if she couldn’t hear Remus, he could hear her and that the reading made him feel even a tiny bit better.

The next morning, when Lyall came to unlock the door after sunrise he was surprised to find Marlene outside the boxroom.

‘Couldn’t sleep Bach?’ he asked.

Marlene shook her head, worried she’d be in trouble for staying outside the room all night.

‘I’ll just check he’s alright, you can see him in a minute’ said Lyall going into the boxroom and closing the door behind him.

A minute later, Remus came out of the boxroom wearing nothing but an oversized dressing gown, looking as pale as a ghost, and grimacing everytime he moved a fraction of an inch.

‘You alright Remus?’ asked Marlene frantically.

‘I’ve been worse,’ he said trying to smile assuringly, but just hurting even more.

‘Right Boyo, bed now!’ said Lyall firmly.

Remus looked like he was going to protest, but realised he was too tired.

Lyall tucked him into bed, and Marlene came into Remus’ room with a stack of books.

‘Were you reading to me all night?’ asked Remus.

‘You heard me?’ exclaimed Marlene.

‘Hmm,’ he mumbled tiredly, ‘made me feel loads better.’

By the time that Hope came up with two breakfast trays half an hour later, Remus and Marlene had both fallen fast asleep being so tired from the night before.


	18. Gryffindor for the Cup

April brought the end of the Easter holidays, and soon it was May, and Sirius and James were training every second of the day for the final of the Quidditch cup, which they were determined to win that year.

Evan Rosier was the Captain of the Quidditch team, and hated Remus and all his friends, thinking it was Remus’ fault that Marlene was no longer his girlfriend. Therefore, Rosier was determined to bring the Gryffindor Quidditch team down.

Whoever won that match, it was going to be a close contest and talked about for years to come. Finally the day came, and it was the first Saturday of June. 

James was pacing by his bed, running chasers’ drills and looking very dishevelled. It was seven o’clock in the morning, and neither Sirius, nor Lily had slept either. Sirius was sick with worry, and Lily had been testing James all night.

Peter had simply slept like a log all the way through it, and Remus had put the Muffliato charm around his bed, so he couldn’t hear them. Remus was pretty worried himself, but for a different reason, the Course Work results for all their sixth-year projects were coming out today.

Finally at nine o’clock, Remus and Lily took a terrified Sirius and James down for breakfast, where they tried to persuade them to eat something. Sirius ate a bite of toast, and was promptly sick.

‘Well that’s got to be a good sign,’ smirked Peter.

‘Shut up Wormy,’ glared Sirius.

‘Do you remember the chant?’ asked James. 

It was Peter’s job to stand at the front of the stands and lead the Gryffindor supporters like a conductor.

‘Yeah, I think so,’ said peter, ‘this is our sixth year. Isn’t it, Go, Go Gryffindor?’

‘Just don’t start singing Go, Go Slytherin like you did last year,’ muttered Sirius.

‘You do it one time and they never let you forget!’ protested Peter.

‘It was the fucking final you idiot!’ shouted Sirius.

‘I still think that’s why Slytherin won the cup last year,’ grimaced James.

‘He’ll be fine,’ said Remus, ‘we’ll keep an eye on him.’

Sirius patted Remus on the back as he got up.

‘Good luck!’ Lily called.

James winked at her, before looking down the table.

‘Ok team!’ he called loudly, ‘lets go!’

The seven Gryffindor Quidditch team players left the hall to sound of applause from most of the hall and hissing and jeers from the Slytherins. Sirius gave the Slytherin Keeper the finger on the way past.

It was a hot June day, so nobody was wearing house scarfs or jumpers, but were wearing house coloured jeans and t-shirts, along with the usual face paint. Marlene was sitting with the Gryffindors as well, the Ravenclaws were well out of the running so she was wearing a red tshirt, with a matching red hair ribbon so show her support of Gryffindor.

Remus, Peter, Marlene, Mary and Lily arrived early to get the seats in the front row of the stand, so they could lead the cheering as usual. Mary and Lily had painted a huge poster saying Lions for The Cup, with a large moving lion, that could even roar.

Remus had been left in charge of the house mascot, Leo the Lion who wasn’t any bigger than a teddy bear, but wore a Gryffindor jumper and tie, and always came to all the Gryffindor Quidditch matches.

‘Who do we want to win!’ yelled Mary as the house congregated in the stands.

‘Gryffindor!’ called a few students half heartedly.

‘For Merlins sake, it’s a good thing we’re practising,’ said Peter.

‘Louder!’ he yelled.

‘Who do we want to win!’ shouted Remus.

‘Gryffindor!’ roared the supporters.

Professor McGonagall beamed with pride from where she was sitting in the staff stands.

The two teams came on to the pitch, and the crowd went wild, even before they got in the air. Peter gave James the thumbs up, trying to check if he’d got it right, and James beamed at him shaking his head as he laughed.

‘Well the Gryffindor supporters are in a good mood today,’ said Davey Gudgeon down his commentators megaphone.

‘And we’ve got a perfect day for it. Clear skies, with not too much wind, couldn’t have hoped for a better one. Slytherin are currently fifty points ahead, but Gryffindors got a great team and are pretty hard to beat.’

Madam Hooch had Rosier, and James shake hands although both of them looked like they would rather duel to the death than shake hands. And then, they were off!

The teams were well matched, and the quaffle kept on changing teams, but James’ chasers couldn’t be beat, and Gryffindor had soon scored 60 points. Slytherin on the other hand hadn’t managed to get a single goal past Sirius, who laughed at them merrily every time that they missed.

An hour into the match, the Gryffindor and Slytherin seeker, Sirius’ brother Regulus had a chase for the golden snitch, which Gryffindor just won.

‘And the final score,’ said Davey, ‘is 220 to 30, to Gryffindor.’

‘Yes!’ screamed Remus throwing his hands in the air triumphantly.

Lily, Marlene and Mary were jumping around and squealing excitedly, and Peter was leading the Gryffindors onto the pitch, where they lifted the team, and James still holding the Quidditch cup in the air, and carried them back into the castle.

The party was the best party Remus had ever seen, and Gryffindor had thrown some pretty crazy parties over the years. James and Sirius had managed to get some fire whisky and butter beer from the kitchens, there was so much food, and Lily had amplified Remus’ record player, so the sound of music swelled throughout the whole common room.

Queen’s We Are The Champions, was playing for the fifth time in the row, when the Common Room door bursted open. 

It was only half past five, McGonagall didn’t usually shut down their parties until at least midnight, but before Remus could think of anything else a mass of red with streaming blonde hair came rushing at him to give him a huge hug.

‘We did it Remi!’ gasped Marlene clutching a piece of parchement in her hand.

‘I did it, you did it! We did it!’

‘Did what?’ asked Remus.

‘The projects,’ she laughed breathlessly having run up seven flights of stairs.

Remus went into shock, he had forgotten that the results were coming out today. Marlene passed him the long piece of parchement and he scanned for their names.

He had passed everything! He had gotten O’s in every single subject. Considering how hard he had worked though, it was hardly surprising.

Then he scanned for Marlene’s Potions, and Muggle Studies marks. There were two clear O’s written next to her name. he looked up at Marlene, who had tears of joy running down her cheeks.

‘Oh Marls,’ he beamed, ‘that’s fantastic!’

‘I couldn’t have done it without you Remus,’ she said.

Looking back in years to come, she didn’t know why she chose that moment out of any other. But Marlene put her hands in Remus’ thick curly hair, and gave him a deep kiss on the lips.

Remus was slightly shocked, but he didn’t pull away and was soon kissing Marlene back, and enjoying every second of it.

There was a loud whistling, and a large amount of whooping and cheering from the crowd.

Remus broke apart, his face aghast. He had just made out with Marlene for the first time, in front of the entire of Gryffindor house.

‘Get in Moony my son!’ beamed James patting him on the back.

‘Tell me everything!’ said Lily taking Marlene’s hand and leading her away from the crowd to gossip.

‘I guess that just leaves you and me Mary,’ said Sirius taking Mary in his arms, and reaching into kiss her.

‘Not if you were the last man on earth,’ she hissed.

‘Now get off me, or I’ll hex you,’ she seethed.

‘You can’t blame a guy for trying,’ shrugged Sirius as Mary ran off to gossip with Lily and Marlene.


	19. The New Head Girl and Boy Get a Mixed Response

Tuesday 1st September 1977

Remus checked that his trunk was packed for the last time. Today, he was going back to Hogwarts for the last time as he was going to start his seventh year. 

He thanked Merlin that James had qualified for the Head Boy position, being Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. Otherwise, Remus probably would have ended up with the responsibility of the whole school looking up to him for his last year. James really had grown up a lot over the last two years and was going to make a much better Head Boy and leader than Remus.

Remus wasn’t afraid to stand up what was right, and certainly wasn’t a follower, like sheep in a flock, but he wasn’t a leader either, that was James, or even Sirius. But never Remus.

Remus beamed at the moving photograph of his girlfriend Marlene who was smiling up at him from his bedside table. He had taken the photo last June in the warm sunshine, by the lake. She was lying in her uniform under their favourite tree, her robe laid aside and reading avidly. Every ten seconds or so, she would look up from her book, and realise that Remus was there and laugh at the camera, her eyes shining before going back to her book.  
Marlene was perfect, at least Remus thought so. Spending a quiet afternoon in an empty classroom, with nothing but Marlene and a large stack of books for company was paradise to him. He could forget about the war, and his NEWTs, and Prefect duties, if only for a few hours, it was enough.

He kissed Marlene’s photo, and put the photograph on top of his trunk, before doing up his trunk, and levitating it down the stairs.

‘Gangway!’ called Remus as he slowly and carefully floated his heavy trunk down the stairs.

Hope ran down the last few steps of the stairs, and stood well out of the way not wanting to get hit by the trunk. Lyall watched from the kitchen, and judged Remus’ spell work from afar.

As the trunk got to the bottom of the stairs, Remus lowered his trunk to the ground with a loud thump!

‘You need to work on the landing Remi,’ said Lyall, ‘try a lighter touch next time.’

‘There will be no next time!’ fumed Hope, ‘flying trunks down the stairs, it’s a ruddy deathtrap!’

‘He’s got to practise Hope,’ said Lyall.

‘Give me strength,’ she mumbled.

‘Strength I have none, but Hope, that has been plenty in this house for a great many a year,’ beamed Lyall.

‘Oh hush you,’ she blushed kissing Lyall on the lips.

‘Hem hem!’ coughed Remus.

‘If we don’t get going, we’ll miss the train!’

‘Right,’ chuckled Lyall pulling Remus’ trunk over to the fireplace.

‘Off you go Remi.’

Remus walked into the fireplace, and threw the flu powder into the fire. He span away from Wales, and found himself in the Leaky Cauldron busy as usual on the first of September.

There were owls squawking, and cats yowling protesting at being put in their baskets. Students shouting greeting over each other as families arrived, and small children running in and out between all the chaos.

The Lupins walked down the road to get to the train station, and arrived with twenty minutes to spare. He was just looking around for any of his friends, when he heard a yell from the other end of the platform.

‘Remi!’ screamed Marlene running down the platform her long blonde hair streaming behind her as she ran.

Remus put his trunk down, and swung Marlene high in the air, before putting her back down and giving her a deep kiss.

‘I’ve missed you,’ said Marlene.

‘Hmmm,’ mumbled Remus giving her one last kiss.

‘How was Scotland?’ asked Remus.

‘About the same as always,’ sighed Marlene.

‘I don’t see why I had to spend my whole holiday in Scotland, when we go to school in Scotland eight months out of the year!’

‘Because your parents wanted to go on holiday but Steffan was too young before,’ said Remus.

‘Yeah I know,’ grumbled Marlene, ‘but why Scotland!’

Remus knew for a fact that Marlene didn’t mean anything by all this grumbling, as he had stacks of parchment all holiday about the wonderful time the McKinnon’s had been having in Scotland. Meeting Muggles, interesting information about magical and Muggle historical places of interest. She had even taken pictures at Doune Castle, where Monty Python had filmed Monty Python and the Holy Grail and sent him a pair of coconuts from the gift shop.

They soon found the compartment with Peter and Sirius where they were lounging and waiting for the others. Sirius was wearing his now trademark leather jacket that Lyall had given him two years earlier over his uniform instead of his robes, and he had his feet on a spare seat. Peter was jabbering away about the holiday we had just gotten back from in France.

‘Hi guys,’ said Marlene, ‘good Summer?’

‘Hey Marlene,’ muttered Sirius half heatedly.

‘Remus!’ exclaimed Peter and Sirius leaping up from their seats and embracing their friend.

‘You’ve grown again haven’t you?’ asked Sirius looking at Remus’ impressive now six foot five height.

‘Why will I always be the shortest?’ grumbled Peter, ‘even Marlene’s taller than me.’

‘Size isn’t everything Peter,’ said Marlene.

‘Really?’ asked peter excitedly as they all sat back down.

‘So top of the school hey?’ said Sirius, ‘we are going to have so much fun!’

‘Fun?’ asked Remus.

‘Yeah, bossing everyone around, scaring the first years.’

‘And you wonder why they never made you a Prefect,’ smirked Peter.

‘Hey!’ said Sirius ‘take that back!’

‘Now now,’ said a voice from the doorway, ‘no fighting, or you’ll both get detention.’

Remus looked to the doorway, to find their new head girl and boy beaming at them all. James and Lily were already dressed in their school robes, and had red and gold badges shining brightly from their robes saying Head Girl and Boy.

‘Wormy,’ said Sirius slightly dazed, ‘I am dreaming right?’

‘Nope,’ said Peter after pinching himself to be sure.

‘Not some parallel universe, where Voldemort is good, and we’re best mates with Snivelus?’

‘No Sirius,’ said Lily rolling her eyes at him.

‘Come on Moons,’ said James, ‘we’ve got a Prefect’s meeting.’

‘I’ll see you in a bit Marls,’ said Remus kissing Marlene goodbye.

Remus pulled on his robes and walked to the Prefect compartment with Lily and James. They got waves or nods of recognition from the older students as they passed, and the occasional shout of greeting, but the younger students were awed into silence as their Head Girl and Boy, and one of the Prefects passed them.

They reached the Prefect compartment, and where there were around two dozen prefects talking amongst themselves, but there was deadly silence as the last three entered.

‘You’re kidding me, right,’ sneered Evan Rosier who had assumed that he might be getting the badge for himself.

‘But Potter’s not even a Prefect!’ laughed Pamela Parkinson haughtily.

‘Potter,’ said Lily, ‘as you refer to him, is your Head Boy, and there’s nothing we can do about it.’

‘Dumbledore’s been playing favourite’s again,’ scoffed Rosier, ‘only he would have picked you two.’

‘And what do you mean by that?’ asked Dirk Cresswell, knowing what the answer was going to be.

‘Well, he’s picked a jumped up Mudbood and a stuck up Bloodtraitor as our leaders,’ smirked Pamela Parkinson.

‘Say that again I dare you!’ said Remus pulling out his wand, and his voice raising in pitch. Whenever Remus was angry, or excited, his voice got higher, and he sounded ten times more Welsh than normal.

Remus hadn’t been the only one to pull out his wand either, all the Slytherins had pulled out theirs, but the six Slytherins were countered quickly by the Prefects from the other three houses.

‘Enough!’ yelled James over the chaos before anyone had time to start hexing each other.

‘Remus don’t be an idiot and put your wand away,’ said Lily firmly, but winking at him as if to say, thank you for sticking up for me.

‘Rosier, Parkinson,’ said James, ‘if you have a problem with Lily and I, you can take it up with Dumbledore, rather than trying to take law into your own hands.’

‘And if there is a mutiny this year,’ said Lily, ‘you two will be the prime suspects.’

Rosier and Parkinson put their wands back away but glared at Lily and James the whole time. They were all stuck with each other and trying to fight against it was hopeless.

‘Right,’ said Lily, ‘first duties, patrol the corridors. One carriage each, just check nobodies hexing each other or duelling in the corridors.

‘You don’t have to patrol your carriage the whole journey,’ said James, ‘just keep on top of things.’

‘Remus,’ said Lily once they had dismissed the rest of the Prefects before another fight broke out.

‘These are the new Gryffindor Prefects, Tristan Fawcett and Olivia Wood.’

Tristan waved excitedly, he seemed like he was bouncing with energy, and excited to get started. Olivia on the other hand, looked completely nonplussed, she was pleased she was a prefect but she would much rather be catching up with her friends than doing Prefect duty.

‘Help them out and get the ropes will you Moons?’ asked James patting Remus on the back before going to patrol with Lily.

‘Hi!’ exclaimed Tristan shaking Remus’ hand energetically.

‘Um hi,’ muttered Remus.

‘I can’t believe I’m actually talking to you!’ beamed Tristan, ‘you’re my role model! You’re awesome!’

‘Um I am?’ asked Remus. 

He had heard the younger students call James, and even Sirius their role models. What with James and Sirius being Quidditch stars, and pranksters, they were the epitome of cool. But Remus was much more likely to be reading in the library than flying on the Quidditch team.

‘Yeah! You’re amazing! You’ve got the best collection of records in the whole of the school, and Slughorn told me about that really cool truth potion you created last year!’

‘I had a bit of help with that,’ said Remus trying to interject, when Tristan was taking a breath. But Tristan wasn’t finished.

‘They even say that you told your own friends off for bullying that Slytherin boy a few years back. Standing up to your own friends is far more impressive than standing up to a bully.’

Remus looked to Olivia who gave a slight nod of confirmation.

‘Well, um,’ stammered Remus flushing tomato red, ‘let’s er go patrol the corridors shall we?’

After two hours patrolling the corridors with a starstruck Tristan who had endless stream of questions, Remus felt like it was going to be a very long year.


	20. Wormy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted Peter's choice to make some sense, so I added this chapter.

Remus was sat in the library, Marlene was with Pandora, Lily was at charms club with Mary, and Sirius and James were at Quidditch practise. Remus was keeping him company and trying to struggle his way through some Divination homework.

Remus was trying to understand a difficult and faded passage in an ancient Transfiguration book, but he wasn’t getting very far. He kept on thinking back to a article in the Daily Prophet this morning, there had been Muggle baiting in the West Country, but not just torturing this time. The Deatheaters had gone to a playground, and killed a group of four eleven-year-old Muggle children. The Muggle newspapers had reported it as a mass shooting.  
‘Remus,’ said Tristan, who had been talking constantly, even though Remus was trying to work, and they were in the library.

‘How did you pick your NEWTs?’  
‘I don’t know Tristan,’ sighed Remus, ‘I just picked the ones I enjoyed, and dropped the ones I didn’t.’

‘But I like all my subjects,’ said Tristan quickly, ‘can I take twelve NEWTs? Isn’t that a lot of work? Do you think I’d be able to manage?’

‘That’s up to you Trist,’ said Remus, ‘it’s not my decision to make. But at the moment, I’m trying to pass my own NEWTs.’

Remus indicated all the books and pieces of parchment he needed for his Transfiguration essay.

‘Oh, sorry,’ blushed Tristan, closing his mouth and trying to get on with his own work.

‘Remus,’ said Tristan again after a few minutes of silence.

‘What?’ asked Remus tiredly looking up from his book resignedly.

‘Could you check this translation for me?’ asked Tristan passing over his homework.

‘Tristan,’ sighed Remus getting fed up, ‘I never took Runes, this is all nonsense to me.’

‘Oh,’ muttered Tristan foolishly.

‘I’m going to bed,’ said Remus packing away his books.

He had hardly made a dent on his homework, but tomorrow was Saturday, and he and Marlene were going to do a marathon session all day tomorrow to get through their homework, so they could have Sunday off.

‘I’ve distracted you haven’t I?’ asked Tristan getting up to follow Remus back to the Common Room.

‘I’m really sorry!’

‘Not everything’s about you Tristan!’ said Remus in a harsher tone than he had intended.

Tristan may annoy Remus, with all his constant questions, and showing up all the time, but Remus had never snapped or shouted at him before. Tristan may be annoying, but he was well meaning. But Remus had just lost his temper with him!

‘Look,’ said Remus practically seeing the tears welling up in Tristan’s eyes, ‘I’ve just had a long day.’

Remus turned from the room, and Tristan tried to follow him

‘Leave him,’ said Peter patting Tristan on the back, ‘he gets like this sometimes, I’ll sort him out.’

Peter knew that it was the full moon in two nights, and the full moon always put Remus’ temper on edge.

Tristan looked uncertain, but let Peter go after Remus, and he got on with his own homework.

Peter headed up to the dorm, and found Remus lying back on his bed listening to music with his eyes closed when he was upset. He always listened to music to suit his mood, and was listening to Sirius’ AC/DC album of all things, trying to let his anger out through the harsh rock music.

‘You ok Remi?’ asked Peter.

‘Just had a long day,’ grumbled Remus not even opening his eyes.

Remus did open his eyes, to the rustling of a packet, and the scent of chocolate.

‘Have you got chocolate?’ he asked whipping his eyes open.

‘Salted caramel,’ said Peter knowingly, waving a large piece under Remus’ nose.

‘Thanks Pete,’ said Remus smiling gently, and turning off the record player.

By the time that James and Sirius had gotten back form Quidditch practise half an hour, Remus was feeling better but still tired, and Remus and peter had finished off the whole chocolate bar.

‘Moony you look like death warmed up,’ said James.

‘Been working too hard Moons?’ asked Sirius ruffling Remus’ hair affectionately.

‘No just had a long day,’ shrugged Remus pushing Sirius off him.

‘I think we all know something that might wake you up,’ smirked Sirius.

‘I already gave him chocolate,’ said Peter confused.

‘Marlene!’ chorused Sirius and James grinning maniacally.

‘Fuck off!’ spat Remus.

‘Such language from a prefect!’ said Sirius.

Remus rolled his eyes, and hid his face in his pillows.

‘That’s it!’ said James assertively.

‘Remi needs a night off, go get your pyjamas on, and break out the chocolate, we’re having a boys night.’

Ten minutes later, the four boys were all sprawled out on James and Remus’ bed which they had pushed together. There was also a large stack of chocolate bars and the record player on the beds.

‘AC/DC?’ asked Sirius, trying to change the record.

‘You must have been in a bad mood.’

‘He shouted at Tristan,’ said Peter.

‘Probably deserved it to be honest,’ said James.

‘Fucking annoying wanker,’ smirked Sirius.

Remus hit Sirius with a pillow, and glared at him, and Sirius dropped the point.

‘So, we can all see there’s something up Moons,’ said James putting an arm around Remus.

‘You’re worried about something,’ agreed Sirius, as Peter nodded.

‘Is it school?’ asked Peter.

‘You’re taking far too many NEWTs.’

‘No, it’s not school,’ sighed Remus giving into the fact that they weren’t going to give up until he talked.

‘Then Marlene maybe?’ suggested Sirius, ‘you two having problems?’

‘No Marlene’s great,’ said Remus, ‘she’s perfect!’

‘You’ve got the full moon coming up Remus, maybe you’re worried about that?’ said James.

‘Nope,’ shrugged Remus.

‘It must be Tristan if it’s not any of those three,’ said Sirius.

‘Do you guys seriously think that work, Marlene, and my Lycanthropy are the only things in my life?’ asked Remus offended.

‘Yeah,’ said Sirius.

Remus tried to hide his face in his pillows again. 

‘Bad time Pads,’ said James looking at Sirius disapprovingly.

‘Come on Moons,’ said Peter coaxing Remus out of his pillows.

‘We’re all here for you, we want to know what’s wrong.’

‘If it’s your problem, it’s our problem,’ nodded Sirius.

Remus gave a deep breath and sat down on the bed cross-legged with a piece of chocolate.

‘It’s nothing really,’ said Remus, ‘I’m just worried.’

‘About what mate?’ asked James.

‘About whats going on out there,’ said Remus.

‘It’s getting worse again.’

‘It’s always getting worse,’ sighed Sirius.

‘The fact that there’s a war on is hardly new news,’ said Peter.

‘Did you guys read the paper this morning?’

Remus was the only one on their group who took the Prophet, and Marlene usually borrowed it when he was done. But the others didn’t usually read the newspaper every day. Sirius and Peter both shook their heads, but James bit his lip slightly.

‘There were some pretty bad rumours flying around today,’

‘What happened this time?’ asked Peter.

‘Maybe they’ve finally put some of my relatives away!’ said Sirius hopefully, thinking they might have arrested some of the death eaters.

‘Yesterday evening, some Muggle children were playing in a park in a small village in Somerset,’ said Remus struggling to get the words out, it was just so horrible, those kids had been completely innocent.

‘Some death eaters came to the same park,’ Remus continued, ‘two of them. They weren’t named.’

‘Did they torture them?’ squeaked Peter.

‘No,’ finished James defiantly, ‘they killed them.’

‘How old were the kids?’ asked Sirius tonelessly, thinking how likely it was that it was one of his many relatives that killed the children.

‘There were four of them, about ten or eleven,’ said Remus, ‘just hanging out after school, still in their uniforms.’

‘They told the Muggles it was mass shooting,’ gasped Remus before finally breaking down into tears.

‘That’s fucked up,’ said Sirius turning his nose up in disgust.

‘No wonder you weren’t feeling great today,’ said Peter comforting his crying friend.

‘if they killed those kids just because they were there,’ Remus gasped.

‘Imagine what they’d do if they got their hands on my Mam and Da, torture them, drive them insane! Turn them into inferi!’

‘Remus John Lupin,’ said James firmly, ‘those gits are getting nowhere near your parents. I swear you Dad redoes those protections every couple of days.’

‘We’re blood traitors,’ yelled Remus, ‘my Mam’s a muggle, my Dad’s a pureblood who married a muggle, and I’m a fucking werewolf!’

‘And I have never met a more loving family, or caring people,’ said Sirius.

‘Fucking death eaters,’ muttered James.

‘Why can’t those idiots just realise that trying to get power over the muggles is never going to happen,’ said Sirius

‘Grindelwald tried and he failed,’ said Remus calming down a bit.

‘Well I don’t know about that,’ muttered Peter.

‘What was what Wormy?’ asked Sirius as three heads looked to Peter’s direction suddenly all having heard his muttered statement.

‘Are you saying that you support the death eaters?’ asked James shocked.

‘Well no, I think they’re right about the Muggles, but they’re going about it the right way.’

‘What do you mean they’re right about the Muggles?’ stammered Remus.

‘The right way?’ asked James.

‘Well,’ gulped Peter, ‘I think wizards should have power over the muggles, we’re more powerful than them, we can help them.’

‘As for the right way,’ said Peter growing in confidence a bit, he’d started he might as well finish.

‘Brute force, torture and murder aren’t the way to get the Muggles on side,’ said Peter, ‘if we try reasoning with the Muggles, and show them we mean no harm, it might work better in the long run.’

‘The Greater Good?’ asked Remus raising his eyebrows.

‘Mean no harm?’ barked Sirius, so shocked that he couldn’t believe it.

‘Apart from the fact that you clearly want to rule them like their over lord.’

‘I never said anything about being their over lord!’ yelled Peter.

‘So you do want to rule them?’ asked James.

‘You think the Muggles have to be ruled over?’

‘Because they’re thick, and second class, and weak?’ said Remus not knowing how this conversation had even started.

‘Maybe,’ gulped Peter.

‘I’m going to pretend I never heard that,’ said James his mouth hanging open.

‘Are you fucking kidding me!’ yelled Sirius.

‘How can you even think that Peter!’ screamed Remus.

‘Half my family are Muggles!’

‘If you want to rule the Muggles, what’s going to be next? Legalise werewolf hunting?’

‘No Remus,’ stammered Peter. 

Remus was Peter’s best friend, and Remus always stood up for Peter, especially when Sirius bullied him. Remus sometimes shouted at Sirius and James when they went too far, but Remus had never shouted at Peter, and he had never screamed at any of them!

‘Peter,’ sighed James running fingers through his hair, ‘just get out!’

‘But,’ started Peter.

‘Get out!’ shouted Remus and Sirius.

‘Wait let me explain!’ stammered Peter.

Sirius aimed a well-placed curse at peter, and Peter had to run out the door to avoid it, leaving a small burn mark on the still swinging shut door.

Now that Peter was gone, Remus burst into hysterical tears. He had no idea where that conversation had come from, they were all best friends, and so against the deatheaters that they all wanted to join the Order, but tonight, those things that Peter had said.

‘Come here mate,’ said James gently, giving Remus a huge hug.

Remus snuggled up next to James on the bed, and Sirius sat down next to them. Sirius wasn’t big on physical contact, but Remus had always understood that. Sirius sitting down next to Remus was just as comforting as James putting his arm around him.

Remus sniffled drowsily as he stopped crying, and eventually dropped off to sleep, James still holding him close. Sirius also dropped off to sleep, but James stayed up until the early hours of the morning thinking over what had happened that day.

At just before three o’clock, the door creaked open, and Peter tried to slip into the dorm hoping that everyone else was asleep.

‘Evening Wormy,’ said James lighting his wand.

‘James!’ gasped Peter.

‘I thought..’

‘That we’d all be asleep,’ finished James.

‘Were have you been for the last six hours then?’

‘The Common Room,’ mumbled Peter.

‘All that stuff I said earlier, I don’t deserve to be a Gryffindor, let alone be your friend I won’t be surprised if none of you talk to me ever again!’

‘I’m talking to you right now,’ James pointed out.

‘Remus and Sirius though,’ said Peter.

‘Well seeing as you said that you sympathised with Sirius’ murdering relatives, and called Remus’ Mum lower class, I wouldn’t blame them if they didn’t.’

Peter flinched obviously, and actually started to go back out of the dorm, but then changed his mind.

‘I really am sorry,’ he whispered, ‘I didn’t mean any of that stuff.’

‘Look Peter,’ said James, ‘we all had a long day, and said stuff we shouldn’t. You don’t need to apologise to me, it’s the others.’

‘Get some sleep, and talk to Sirius and Remus in the morning, alright?’

‘Ok,’ said Peter smiling slightly and getting to bed.

Remus moved slightly away from James in his sleep. James made sure Remus was properly covered in blankets and held his friend close. Remus had taken tonight worse than the others, because Remus had always been closer with Peter than James or Sirius.

The next morning, before breakfast, they had a long talk, and all apologised. But even though none of them realised it, their group had changed, and it would never be the same ever again.


	21. Meeting the Family

Remus was trying to straighten his hair, and tame it back with some water at the bathroom mirror. His hair had never been unruly like James or Sirius’, just curly, but today was important, he had to look his best.

Usually in the holidays he’d hang around in jeans and jumpers, with trainers as he had to wear robes with his uniform, and they got uncomfortable after a while. Today though he felt even more uncomfortable, he was wearing his school trousers, with a dress shirt, and he had borrowed a pair of cufflinks off of his Dad, along with his spare cloak which was dark green.

If Sirius, or James were to walk in right now they would have a laughing fit, and Sirius would probably say that Remus looked like Regulus. But he was dressing to impress, and Marlene’s family were purebloods and this was how purebloods dressed when they were trying to impress.

Remus had spent Christmas with his family, but he was going to the McKinnon’s for the last week and a half, and celebrate New Year’s. Marlene had met and stayed with his family, but Remus had never met Marlene’s parents, and had only seen her family in photographs.

‘Do I look alright Da?’ asked Remus pulling at his stiff collar.

‘You look perfect Remi,’ beamed Lyall.

‘My little boy, all grown up!’ gushed Hope.

‘I’ve got to get a photo!’ Hope pulled out a magical camera and took some photos eagerly.

‘I love you Mam, see you in June,’ said Remus getting his trunk.

‘Can’t you come home for Easter Cariad?’ begged Hope.

‘Mam, my exams are after Easter, I’ve got to be able to study properly, the others are all staying too.’

‘Alright Remi,’ said Hope, sending her son back off to school for the last time.

Lyall and Remus walked out to the apparition point in an alleyway, Remus carrying his trunk, and Lyall helping. They then span away together and appeared in a country lane in Dorset outside what looked like a farmhouse. 

Marlene was sat on the stone wall, and the house looked quite normal, larger than the Lupins, but it could pass for a regular Muggle house.

‘Remi!’ squealed Marlene, leaping off the wall, and almost making Remus drop his trunk on his foot.

‘Hi Marls,’ laughed Remus hugging Marlene and running his fingers through her long hair.

‘Come on Remus,’ said Marlene dragging Remus by the arm into the house, ‘everyone wants to meet you!’

‘I guess I’ll get this then,’ shrugged Lyall picking up Remus’ trunk.

They walked over the boundary into the house, and Remus could now see there were quite a few things that here that Muggles wouldn’t have, broomsticks leaning against the backdoor for example and self-pruning bushes in the garden.

Marlene ran into the house excitedly bringing Remus with her nearly pulling his arm out of his socket, and pulled him past a magical printing press in the hallway into the sitting room where the family were sitting.

Remus knew that the McKinnons were purebloods, and quite well off as they had their own publishing company. Remus had expected her family to look more like the Malfoys, or even the Blacks, but they looked like a perfectly normal family. It reminded him in a way of James’ parents who even though they were rich, they didn’t like to show off.

Mr McKinnon was middle aged and had light ginger hair which was starting to recede and was wearing a pair of thick glasses which he was pressing to his nose as he tried to read a manuscript on a long scroll. 

Mrs McKinnon was almost identical to her daughter Marlene, but her hair was a bright blonde whereas Marlene’s hair was strawberry blonde as she had inherited some red from her Dad. Mrs McKinnon was looking through a book with a little boy who was sat on her lap.

Stefan Marlene’s little brother was sitting on his Mother’s lap with a smile wide on his face. He loved reading; he’d read all the time with his Mummy if he could. Stefan could read simple books on her own now, as he was four, but if he wanted a longer book, he had to ask mummy for help. Stefan had bright blonde hair like their mother, but she had the same shining blue eyes as Marlene.

Mr and Mrs McKinnon looked up as Remus and Marlene came into the room and smiled at them both kindly, sensing Remus’ nervousness.

‘Mum, Dad, Stef, this is Remus my boyfriend,’ said Marlene, ‘Remus, this is Mum, Dad, and my little brother Stefan.’

‘Is this the one we like?’ asked Stefan inclining his head curiously. Stefan could vaguely remember Marlene crying a lot over a very mean boy a while back.

‘No Steffy,’ laughed Marlene crouching down to her brother’s height.

‘Remus isn’t like Evan, he’d never hurt me, or anyone else for that matter.’

‘Bloody good thing too,’ muttered Mr McKinnon putting away the manuscript and getting up to shake Remus’ hand.

‘Lupins a pureblood name isn’t it?’ asked Mrs McKinnon as Lyall came into the room.

‘Yes and no,’ he said awkwardly

‘My wife is a Muggle,’ he said defiantly.

‘Oh yes we know!’ beamed Mrs McKinnon.

‘Marley wrote pages and pages about all the marvellous Muggle contraptions in your wonderful house.’

‘Apparently you’ve even got a car,’ agreed Mr McKinnon, ‘and a bicycle.’

‘And a keleviston,’ added Stefan who didn’t want to be left out of the conversation.

‘A television,’ corrected Marlene ruffling her brother’s hair.

‘Well I’m sorry Hope couldn’t come today then,’ chuckled Lyall shaking the McKinnon’s hands.

‘She doesn’t like apparating, prefers flu powder or the car.’

‘I can understand that,’ laughed Mrs McKinnon, ‘and I’m a witch!’

Remus felt somebody tugging on his trouser leg, and he crouched down so he was kneeling, so he could talk to Stefan properly.

‘Hello there,’ chuckled Remus.

‘Hello,’ said Stefan still looking at Remus uncertainly. Stefan didn’t always trust strangers.

‘How old are you Stefan?’

‘Four and a half,’ said Stefan proudly.

‘Wow!’ exclaimed Remus, ‘that’s big!’

‘Did you get visited by Father Christmas?’

‘Yes!’ beamed Stefan.

‘What did you get Stefan?’ asked Marlene.

‘Books!’ yelled Stefan, ‘lots and lots of books!’

‘The tower was taller than me!’

‘That’s a lot of books for such a young wizard,’ said Remus impressed.

‘We do a lot of reading in this family,’ laughed Marlene.

‘Is there anything else you like, other than books?’

Stefan shook his head.

‘What about those flying Muggle birds in the sky?’ asked Marlene, who already knew what Remus had gotten Stefan.

‘Fairyplanes!’ said Stefan his eyes lighting up.

‘Yes that right Steffy, airoplanes,’ said Marlene.

‘I’ve been on one,’ said Remus, ‘they’re very fast, and they fly through the air, much faster than a broomstick, not to mention more comfortable.’

‘Woah!’ said Stefan.

‘And this,’ said Remus getting out a box wrapped in Christmas wrapping paper, ‘is for you.’

‘But it’s not Christmas!’ said Stefan.

‘Just open it Stefan,’ said Marlene rolling her eyes.

Stefan ripped at the paper eagerly, and lifted off the lid to find a plastic, brightly coloured, toy aeroplane complete with little people you could put in.

‘Woah!’ breathed Stefan, hardly believing that it was really his.

‘Well go on, take it for a test flight,’ said Remus.

Stefan gave Remus a huge hug, before rushing around the room flying his new toy in the air.

‘Well that went well,’ chuckled Lyall watching Stefan play.

‘Merlin that’s some toy!’ said Mr McKinnon.

‘Where on earth did you find it?’ asked Mrs McKinnon.

‘A Muggle toy shop,’ shrugged Lyall, ‘they’re a galleon a dozen.’

Stefan didn’t seem to care that it was quite common for a Muggle toy, and proudly explained that he was going to show it to his friends when he went around to the Bones’, and that it was his best Christmas present!


	22. Fireworks!

‘Can I get up yet!’ shouted Stefan leaping on Remus as he slept.

‘What time is it?’ grumbled Marlene.

‘Half past nine,’ yawned Remus pulling Marlene in closer.

‘Can I get up then?’ begged Stefan. 

It was New Year’s Eve, and they were all having a lie in so they could stay up until midnight, but Stefan clearly had other ideas. 

‘Go back to bed Stefan,’ mumbled Marlene trying to get back to sleep.

‘Why are you sharing a bed with Remus? Are you a Mummy and Daddy?’

‘No Stefan,’ grimaced Marlene wishing her brother would go away. She loved Stefan, but at this time in the morning, he was a pain in the ass.

‘Come here you,’ said Remus holding his arms out for Stefan.

Stefan beamed and snuggled down under the duvet of Marlene’s bed, snuggling in between Marlene and Remus.

‘Now go back to sleep,’ said Marlene kissing Stefan softly on the forehead, before getting an hours more sleep.

Once they’d all had a lie in, they got dressed, and pulled cloaks on over the top. It was such a nice crisp Winter day, that Remus and Marlene wanted to go for a walk, and Stefan joined them.

They walked down the country paths, each holding one of Stefan’s hands, and sometimes swinging him back and forth whilst Stefan laughed with glee.

‘do you know what’s important about today?’ asked Marlene.

‘Nope,’ said Stefan.

‘Don’t say nope, say no,’ said Marlene.

‘Today is very special, because after today it won’t be 1977.’

‘It won’t be!’ gasped Stefan terrified.

‘Where’s it going to go?’

‘It’s going to be 1978 silly,’ laughed Marlene ruffling his hair.

‘Oh,’ smiled Stefan relieved.

‘We’re going to stay up until midnight, and watch the fireworks,’ said Marlene.

‘What are fireworks?’ asked Stefan.

‘They are magical stars that fly across the sky, in beautiful sparkling colours,’ said Marlene poetically.

‘Oh,’ said Stefan a bit disappointed. He had hoped for something a bit more exciting!

‘And they make very loud noises,’ said Remus grinning manically, as he stopped walking.

‘Bang!’ yelled Remus scaring the living daylights out of Marlene.

‘Wizzzz!’ he sang spinning around.

‘And Pop!’ he finished, jumping straight in the air like a corkscrew.

Marlene had her arms folded across her chest, and was shaking her head at Remus.

‘Bang!’ shouted Stefan, ‘Wizzz, Pop!’

Stefan was jumping around and spinning about excitedly.

‘Now you’ve done it,’ sighed Marlene.

‘Let him have his fun,’ chuckled Remus as they all headed back home.

Stefan was very unimpressed when they got back home, and Mrs McKinnon said that Stefan had to take a nap. In Stefan’s opinion, he had slept far too much already today, but he knew that look on his Mummy’s face, it meant no arguments.

After dinner though, the real fun began. Wizard party games were actually quite similar to Muggle ones, charades, hide and seek, sardines.

‘What do we want to play first?’ asked Mr McKinnon lifting Stefan onto his lap.

‘Sardines!’ said Stefan bouncing excitedly.

‘Not this again,’ said Marlene rolling her eyes but laughing all the same.

‘Marlene,’ said Mrs McKinnon, ‘why don’t you go and hide dear, and we’ll count to a hundred.’

‘Ok Mum,’ said Marlene getting into the spirit of the game, and rushing out of the room.

When they got to a hundred, they all split up, trying to look for Marlene. Mrs McKinnon was checking the kitchen, and Mr McKinnon and Stefan were checking the attic.

Remus tried to think about where Marlene might be. Where would Marlene hide?

And then it hit him! Remus knew exactly where Marlene was, she hadn’t wanted to play in the first place, so Marlene was probably…

‘Marlene?’ he whispered walking into Marlene’s room with his wand lit.

‘Marls are you in here?’

‘Remus is that you?’ whispered Marlene.

‘Where are you?’ whisper yelled Remus.

‘I’m under here,’ said Marlene pulling at the ruffle on her bed, to indicate that she was hiding under her bed.

‘Get the door!’ called Marlene.

Remus shut the door quietly and slipped under the bed with Marlene.

‘How are we going to fit five people under here?’ whispered Remus squeezing under the bed. He couldn’t quite fit as he was so tall, so his feet were poking out the other end.

‘We’re not,’ whispered Marlene running her fingers through Remus’ hair, ‘it’s just big enough for you and me.’

Marlene pulled Remus in for a kiss, and they were so absorbed in kissing each other, they forgot they were playing the game, until Mrs McKinnon also came in and squeezed under the bed.

‘Evening,’ chuckled Remus pulling himself away from Marlene, and shuffling up so there was more space for Mrs McKinnon.

‘How did you even know we were in here Mum?’ asked Marlene extremely miffed.

‘I checked all the other places Marlene,’ said Mrs McKinnon logically.

‘And Remus’ feet were sticking out.’

Remus blushed bright red.

‘It’s ok Remi,’ giggled Marlene, ‘I still love you.’

Five minutes later, Stefan and Mr McKinnon finally found them, and everyone could climb out from under the cramped quarters under the bed.

‘It wouldn’t be New Years without Sardines,’ giggled Marlene brushing the dust off her clothes, and straitening her and Remus’ clothes.

Then they played Charades, they all had to agree that the best word in Charades had been Merlin. Mr McKinnon had picked the word, and everyone knew what it was almost immediately, but he was doing such a good job at miming out all of Merlin’s wonderous deeds, that Mrs McKinnon, Marlene, Remus and Stefan were laughing hysterically, in fits of uncontrolled laughter.

Then Mrs McKinnon made mugs of hot chocolate, and they all stood outside the house waiting for the fireworks.

‘Happy New Year,’ said Mr McKinnon as their grandfather clock chimed twelve.

At that instant, the fireworks started.

‘Bang!’ screamed Stefan jumping up and down, as excitable as a real firework.

‘Fizz! Pop!’

Stefan was running and spinning around jumping for joy at the wonderful fireworks.

‘Happy New Year Marls,’ said Remus brushing a stray lock of Marlene’s hair, off of her face.

‘Happy New Year Remi,’ whispered Marlene cupping Remus’ face with her delicate hands.

Remus hardly noticed the fireworks, as Marlene’s kisses were so sweet and full of passion. He had a feeling, that 1978 was going to be a very good year.


	23. A Hogsemede Visit

Remus stretched as he woke up, it was freezing, and he pulled himself quickly back under the covers. He lit his wand under the blankets, and lifted his head out quickly to grab one of the many books off of his bedside table.

‘Where are my books?’ he muttered in confusion finding a completely empty table instead of the dozen and a half books.

‘Where are my books!’ he shouted.

‘Oh Merlin,’ mumbled Sirius, ‘we’ve awoken the Welsh Dragon.’

‘More commonly known as Remus in a mood,’ chuckled James.

‘I knew we shouldn’t have taken the books,’ said Peter wearily.

‘What the hell have you two wankers done with my books!’ said Remus leaping out of bed barefoot, and pointing his wand between James and Sirius in turn.

‘Calm down mate they’re only books,’ said Sirius.

‘If you’ve lost them I’ll kill you!’ he yelled, ‘they’re library books! I have to take them back!’

‘It’s ok Moony,’ said James, ‘they’re in my trunk, but you’re not getting them back until tonight.’

‘What?’ stammered Remus.

‘Have you taken my books hostage? Has Lily finally driven you mad?’

Last month, it had been Lily’s birthday and James had proposed to Lily in a musical number involving the whole house, even McGonagall who had played a tambourine. He had sung All You Need is Love, by The Beatles. Lily had said yes of course, and James had been walking on cloud nine for the last three weeks.

‘You’ve forgotten haven’t you?’ smirked Sirius raising his eyebrows.

‘It’s not Valentine’s Day,’ said Remus perplexed, ‘that was a week and half ago, my birthdays not until the week after next. Marlene’s already had hers….’

‘It’s not a birthday,’ laughed Peter, ‘it’s Hogsmeade!’

‘But before we go to the village, we have something very important to do,’ beamed James holding up the old bit of parchment, more commonly known as The Marauders Map.

The four boys pulled on jeans and jumpers with cloaks, hats and scarfs before heading down to a certain stature of a witch with a hump. They had all talked about it and had decided that whoever got the Marauder’s Map had to earn it, they had to find it first.

‘Dissendium,’ said Sirius tapping the witches hump with his wand.

The statue opened to reveal a tunnel.

‘You’ve taught us everything we know,’ said Remus putting the map on the tunnel floor, for the next mischief makers to find it.

‘Mischief Managed,’ whispered Peter almost crying.

‘One last time for old times sake?’ asked Sirius looking down the tunnel to Hogsmeade longingly.

‘Nah,’ said James, ‘the girls are waiting for us.’

‘Oh yeah,’ beamed Sirius, who still had a bit of a thing for Mary and tried flirting with her whenever he could. He seemed to be getting somewhere too, Mary wouldn’t hit him when she was annoyed anymore, she just ignored him.

‘Hello fiancé,’ said James kissing Lily as they met up with the girls.

‘Hello fiancé,’ laughed Lily kissing him back.

‘Uggh!’ said Mary pretending to gag, and sticking fingers up her throat.

‘Sirius,’ she begged, ‘make them stop!’

‘Steady on Prongs mate,’ said Sirius casually, ‘you’re making us single blokes feel jealous.’

‘I thought you were the local Casanova Sirius,’ said Marlene as Remus put his arm around her.

‘Oh I am,’ said Sirius, ‘but you must admit, a steady relationship does have its perks.’

‘Like what?’ asked Peter.

‘Like not having to constantly look for people desperate enough to shag you,’ cackled Marlene.

‘You have got an evil laugh,’ said Sirius.

‘Well,’ shrugged Mary, ‘I am a witch you know.’

‘Hiya Remus!’ yelled Tristan running over from his own group of fifth years, to join the seventh years.

‘Hello Tristan,’ sighed Remus.

‘Hi Tristan,’ laughed Marlene, ‘how are the OWLs?’

‘Great thanks, be good to have a day off though. See you in The Three Broomsticks later?’

‘Sure,’ said Lily fighting back her laughter as Tristan ran back off.

‘It’s a good thing we’re going to The Hogs Head,’ muttered Peter.

That did it, the whole group burst into laughter, and the group of seventh years entered the wizarding village laughing merrily.

They went round all the shops excitedly, chatting twelve to a dozen looking at the sweets and books, and different quills, and the Zonkos products. After a while, Remus was sent into the street with Marlene to keep him company. Remus’ birthday was in a week, and now Remus had looked around, and they could tell what he wanted, everyone had to buy presents for his birthday.

Remus and Marlene didn’t mind though and stood in the February sunshine looking at the students walking through the snow. Excitable third years, who were a sugar high from having eaten too many Honeydukes products, a group of Ravenclaw and Slytherin fourth years playing with a fanged Frisbee, courting couples holding hands and walking to Madam Puddifoots, the tea shop and haunt of Hogwarts lovers, Remus and Marlene preferred the bookshop though.

Tristan and his fifth year friends including Olivia the other Gryffindor prefect were enjoying their day off, and themed snowmen, one outside each of the shops. They were currently building a warlock snowman outside the Three Broomsticks, who looked like he was drinking a butterbeer, as they’d given the snowman an empty bottle.

‘So, your birthdays on a Sunday,’ said Marlene, ‘anything special you want to do?’

‘Other than take a day off from work?’ asked Remus.

‘Maybe just listen to some records in a quiet classroom with a young lady that I know.’

‘Now I’ve just to figure out a way to ditch Tristan for the day,’ mused Remus.

‘Oh Remus,’ said Marlene nudging his playfully, ‘he’s not that bad!’

Remus and Marlene talked for a while, what they wanted to do after school, what music Remus wanted to listen to on his birthday. Remus was just musing whether he would be able to listen to The Seekers without James, Sirius and Peter finding out. Then suddenly, his moment of tranquillity was over.

CRACK!

There were several loud cracks, that Remus knew meant that somebody had just apparated. A dozen people in hooded cloaks had just appeared on the high street of the quiet village.

Remus looked around slightly dazed, trying to figure out what was going on.

‘Deatheaters!!’ screamed a little third year girl trying to run out of their paths.

It was chaos. The deatheaters were pointing their wands and cursing anyone in sight, the students were running left right and centre. Most of the students were trying to run out of the village and back to the safety of the castle. The villagers and shop keepers, seemed to nervous and scared to actually do anything about it.

‘Oh My God!’ stammered Marlene, ‘Oh My God!’

‘Pull yourself together Marlene,’ said Remus, who had straightened himself out.

‘Go into the bookshop and get the others,’ said Remus rolling his sleeves up and getting out his wand.

‘Remus!’ she gasped, ‘what are you going to do?’

‘Fight!’

‘But there’s so many of them,’ she stammered.

‘Get the others!’ he said firmly before running off to where the deatheaters were bullying the group of fourth years who had been playing with the fanged frizbee.

‘Oi!’ yelled Remus, holding his wand out like a saber.

‘Pick on someone your own size!’

One of the deatheaters turned around, and hit Remus with a knockback jinx dismissively.

Remus blocked it easily, and sent a stinging hex at them.

‘Oh he knows how to play does he?’ said the deatheater from beneath the hood.

‘I wouldn’t call terrorizing kids playing,’ said Remus blocking another spell, ‘but I don’t know about you lot!’

‘Nice one Moony,’ laughed Sirius who had heard the last comeback.

The others had all shown up now, but they were still outnumbered two to one, and they weren’t fully trained. The deatheaters were throwing spells and they were having to stay on their toes to dodge them. And of course the last thing that Remus needed right now, was Tristan.

‘Remus!’ yelled Tristan as he ran over.

‘What?’ called Remus as he tried to disarm a deatheater.

‘I want to help!’ 

‘Get out of the way Tristan!’ shouted Remus grabbing the deatheaters wand, and then pulling Tristan out of the way.

‘It’s not safe,’ said Remus firmly, ‘I can’t protect you and me, and fight them.’

‘I want to help,’ said Tristan stubbornly.

Remus sighed tiredly. He did not have time for this!

‘Take the kids back to the school, you’re a prefect, that’s your job. When you get back to the school, tell the teachers what’s going on and send them down here.’

‘What about you lot?’ asked Tristan nervously.

‘We’ll be fine,’ said Remus more confidently than he actually felt.

‘Now, you help get those kids out of the village with Olivia, and then run as fast as you can to the castle. We need help!’

‘Alright,’ nodded Tristan before running off.

Other students had joined the duelling now. It was practically a battle! Some of the sixth and seventh years were fighting against the deatheaters, but a few students had actually joined the death eaters, mostly Slytherins, mainly Evan Rosier and his Slytherin gang including Severus. But also fighting amongst the death eaters were two sixth year boys, Barty Crouch Jr. who was duelling a seventh year Hufflepuff prefect, and Sirius who was duelling his own brother Regulus.

‘Don’t be an idiot Reg!’ shouted Sirius over the chaos as he blocked Regulus’ slightly feeble spells.

‘It’s not too late! You can back out!’

‘You’re the idiot!’ drawled Regulus, ‘you really think you can win?’

‘Against the might of the dark lord?’ laughed Barty Crouch dryly.

Regulus and Crouch aimed spells at Sirius, which only just missed Sirius, but they did burn a hole in the sleeve of Sirius’ jumper. 

‘This is madness!’ shouted Remus standing back-to-back with James as they duelled some of the masked deatheaters.

‘How did they even know we were here?’

‘They’ve clearly got insiders,’ spat James glaring at Evan, Mulciber and Severus who were revelling in the fight.

‘Rosier must have told them about the Hogsemeade weekend,’ agreed Mary.

‘Evan wouldn’t do that,’ said Marlene.

‘Seriously Marlene?’ shouted Lily incredulously as she disarmed a seventh-year girl and pocketed the wand.

‘Look at him!’

Evan was grinning maniacally, as he put the Tarantellegra curse on a tiny fifth year girl who was dancing uncontrollably.

Marlene grimaced slightly, and went back to the battle. But Remus had had enough.

‘Come on Peter!’ called Remus running over to Evan with their wands drawn.

‘Leave her alone Rosier!’ said Remus holding his wand threateningly.

‘Like I’m going to take orders from a filthy half breed like you Lupin,’ said Evan condescendingly.

Peter flinched, but didn’t say anything to correct Evan.

‘Just leave her,’ said Remus, ‘the poor girls terrified.’

‘Cruci!’ started Evan turning towards Remus.

‘Flipendo!’ called Remus in the nick of time, just before Evan could torture the Hufflepuff girl.

Evan flipped over in the air, and landed in the snow a few feet away, seething mad.

‘Expeliarmus!’ called Peter, ‘Stupefy!’

Evan got knocked out, and his wand flew over to Peter and Peter put the wand in his pocket.

When Evan had been disarmed, the girl had stopped dancing, and was now leaning against the shop wall crying breathlessly.

‘What’s your name?’

‘Amanda,’ she cried.

‘Hi Amanda, I’m Remus, and this is Peter.’

‘Are you alright?’ asked Remus putting a hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

‘I’m just so scared,’ she stammered looking around at the chaos going on around her.

‘Well we’ve sorted him out, you’ll be alright now.’

‘Thanks,’ she smiled tearily.


	24. Dumbledore

‘Pete,’ said Remus, ‘can you look after Amanda, I’m going back in.’

‘Ok Moony,’ said Peter standing next to Amanda with his wand out defensively.

Remus ran back into the battle, a lot of the students who had joined the deatheaters had been disarmed, and some of them had even been tied up, but the deatheaters were still standing strong, and there were a few injuries amongst the other students. Marlene had broken her ankle, and Mary had a black eye and looking very woozy. 

Severus though was duelling James and Sirius single handily, but he was putting up an amazing fight, Severus had always been good at spells though. 

Remus was about to start duelling some masked deatheaters, when he noticed a group of people running down the path from the castle, led by Dumbledore who was surprisingly fast for a man who was nearly a hundred.

‘Dumbledore!’ yelled Remus pointing at the group of professors about to join the fight.

The deatheaters near Remus whipped their heads in the direction Remus was pointing, and dissapparated instantly.

Dumbledore, McGonagall and the rest of the teachers were furious and were trying to detain as many deatheaters as they could before they could dissaparte. Most of the deatheaters managed to disapparate though, which left Sirius and James duelling Severus in the middle of the carnage from the battle.

‘Enough!’ called McGonagall disarming all three of them in one movement.

‘But Professor!’ protested Sirius, ‘they were fighting with the deatheaters.’

‘I know that Mr Black,’ hissed McGonagall, ‘but the deatheaters are gone.’

‘Back up to the school all of you,’ said Dumbledore.

The shopkeepers and villagers were slowly coming out of their shops from behind their locked doors, and they were reviving the stupefied students so they could walk up to the castle.

Remus picked Marlene up because of her broken ankle and carried her home, and Peter and Lily helped Mary. Sirius and James led the group, proudly comparing their battle scars and bruises seeing them like medals.

There was about thirty students in total, including the eight who had fought with the death eaters, most of the students were sixth and seventh years, and Dumbeldore insisted that everyone got checked over by Pomfrey before he talked to any of them. She fixed Marlene’s ankle in seconds, and Pomfrey even gave Amanda a calming draght.

‘I don’t need anything I’m fine,’ insisted Remus as Pomfrey tried to check him.

‘I’ll be the judge of that,’ said Pomfrey firmly.

‘Hmm,’ she muttered, ‘you look alright, for once.’

‘If you would all come with me,’ said McGonagall looking at the dejected group of Slytherins and Barty Crouch, ‘the headmaster would like to speak to you.’

‘He’ll talk to the rest of you later, if you would wait in my classroom please.’

‘You don’t think they’ll get expelled, do you?’ said Peter as the deatheater supporters got lead away.

‘I’m more worried about what they’re going to say to us,’ sighed James.

‘Reckless irresponsible!’ said Sirius in an alarmingly realistic impersonation of McGonagall.

‘You should be setting an example for the younger students, not getting involved in brawling!’

‘But this wasn’t brawling,’ said James, ‘those were deatheaters. They were torturing people! We were protecting the younger kids!’

‘I know James,’ sighed Lily.

‘Try telling them that,’ groaned Mary who was still feeling a bit concussed.

The group of assorted Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, mostly seventh years with a few sixth years gathered in the transfiguration classroom whilst they waited for Dumbledores and McGonagall’s judgement.

After an hour of waiting, McGonagall came back and began escorting them up to Dumbledore’s office in twos and threes. Eventually it was just Remus, James, Peter, Sirius, Marlene, Mary and Lily left.

‘I presume you all want to talk to the headmaster together?’ asked McGonagall.

They all nodded.

‘Come on then,’ she sighed thankful that this was the last group.

‘What’s happened to the other professor?’ asked Marlene.

‘The ones who fought with the deatheaters?’ asked Peter.

‘They have not been expelled,’ said McGonagall, ‘Dumbledore has always believed in second chances.’

‘They risked the lives of every student in the school,’ stammered James.

‘They have detention every Saturday and Sunday for the rest of the year,’ said McGonagall.

‘And Mr Rosier has had his badge removed,’ she finished.

‘Ha!’ barked Sirius triumphantly.

‘Hmm,’ she muttered leading them up the staircase, ‘the headmaster will you now.’

The seven students walked into the office, and there had been seven chairs conjured.

‘Good afternoon,’ said Dumbledore kindly.

‘I hear you have all been having quite the eventful afternoon?’

‘Yes sir,’ said James chucking slightly.

‘I would first like to thank you, you saved countless innocent lives by giving the other students time to run for the castle. I hear you all held your own quite well in the battle?’

‘Yes sir!’ nodded Lily smiling.

‘I’m very proud of all of you,’ said Dumbledore, ‘especially you Mr Potter and Miss Evans, you showed real leadership.’

James looked proud, and Lily blushed slightly.

‘But the real person we need to thank is Mr Lupin,’ said Dumbledore.

‘Me?’ stammered Remus.

‘You knew that Mr Fawcett wouldn’t have been any help in the duelling, he’s not well enough trained.’

Remus’ mouth fell open, he had forgotten all about Tristan, he hoped Tristan was alright!

‘But as he insisted on helping so adamantly, you had him get the other students out of the village with help from Miss Wood, and then run to the castle for backup.’

‘You sent for backup!’ said Sirius outraged.

‘But we were winning at the time,’ agreed Mary.

‘And the Slytherins were starting to join the deatheaters, we didn’t stand a chance,’ said Remus flusteredeley, trying to explain himself.

‘I agree with Remus,’ said Marlene.

‘But we didn’t need the help,’ said Sirius hitting his fist on the desk.

James managed to calm Sirius down and Sirius sat back down.

‘Mr Black,’ said Dumbledore calmly, ‘what you need to learn about strategy, is to know when you are outnumbered, you were fighting an unwinnable fight.’

‘As Mr Lupin sent for reinforcements, Mr Fawcett informed us of the battle, and we came to the village immediately. If the deatheaters hadn’t been scared away by the fought of me joining the battle, we would probably still be fighting now.’

Sirius gulped and looked very foolish.

‘Sorry Moony, thanks mate.’

‘Yeah, thanks Remus,’ said Mary and Peter.

‘You were fantastic,’ said James.

‘Couldn’t have done it without you,’ said Lily.

‘You saved our lives,’ said Marlene squeezing Remus’ hand.

‘I have something else to discuss as well though,’ said Dumbledore.

‘There is a reason why I left talking to you all until last, as this is very important, and not a decision to be rushed.’

‘I understand that you have all been talking for quite a while about joining The Order of the Pheonix?’

‘How did you know that?’ gasped Lily.

They had been trying to keep it a secret, as the Order was a secret group.

‘I have my contacts,’ chuckled Dumbledore lightly.

‘You have all proven your loyalty to the school, and the protection of your fellow wizards today. The order is not all about fighting, but doing the right thing. I think you are all ready for that.’

‘Please bear in mind, you have until the end of June to make your decisions, as you have to finish school first.’

‘We’ll do it!’ said James getting up eagerly and shaking Dumbledore’s hand. He had been waiting for this moment for years, and now it was finally happening.

‘And the rest of you?’ asked Dumbledore.

‘Any time, any place,’ laughed Sirius with his usual bark.

‘Of course sir,’ said Lily.

The others all nodded, and Remus gulped for a second.

‘If we don’t fight back,’ gulped Remus, ‘the whole countries going to be like it was today. Innocents being murdered and tortured?’

‘I’m afraid so,’ sighed Dumbledore.

‘I’ll do it,’ said Remus nodding.

‘Study hard for the next five months then,’ said Dumbledore, ‘and you can all sign up before going home on the train.’

‘Thank you sir,’ beamed James shaking his hand one more time as they left.

‘I can’t believe it!’ exclaimed Peter practically skipping back to the Common Room, ‘it’s finally happened.’

‘We’re actually going to join the Order,’ laughed Lily, ‘it’s like a dream come true.’

They got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, and everyone had dozens of questions about what had happened in the village, but there was only one person that Remus wanted to talk to.

‘Hey Tristan,’ said Remus nervously, ‘I’m sorry if I shouted earlier.’

‘No, no, no, I get it,’ stammered Tristan, ‘you were fighting, I was in the way.’

‘I just want to say, that if it wasn’t for you running for help, we wouldn’t have won that battle, it would have gone a lot worse, some of us might have even died.’

‘You mean I helped?’ gasped Tristan.

‘You helped loads Trist,’ said Remus patting him on the back.

‘And if you have any problems, or questions, or just want to talk, I’m your guy.’

Remus went up to his dorm, exhausted from the long day leaving a stunned Tristan in his wake.

‘He’s my guy,’ muttered Tristan.

‘Remus Lupin is my friend!’ he exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.


	25. The End?

Remus was looking around the eerily empty room. He had slept in this room for the last seven years and made his best friends in the entire world in this room. All the other years when they had packed their trunks for Summer, they knew they would be coming back. But this time they wouldn’t be.

They weren’t children anymore, which had been confirmed yesterday afternoon. With all their parents’ permission Remus, Marlene, Peter, James, Sirius, Lily and Mary, along with Hestia Jones, and Dedalus Diggle had all gone up to Dumbledore’s office one at a time and sworn their loyalty to The Order of the Phoenix.

They were no longer students, they were warriors!

‘You ready Remus?’ asked Peter.

‘Yeah,’ said Remus looking around the room one more time, before grabbing his trunk and pulling it out of the dorm for the last time.

‘You ok Moony?’ asked Sirius as he helped Remus carry his trunk down the seven flights of stairs to the entranceway.

‘Yeah,’ muttered Remus looking around dazedly as they passed portraits and ghosts on the way down the stairs.

‘I’m just really going to miss this place.’

‘Yeah I get it,’ nodded Sirius.

‘But we’re in the Order now!’ beamed Sirius, ‘we can actually do something important!’

‘Yeah,’ said Remus, ‘you’re right, thanks Pads.’

They all got the carriages to the train, and Remus found it a bit strange to be back in Hogsmeade after what had happened in February. After the Battle of Hogsmeade, as it was now being called when the deatheaters attacked the village, all further weekend visits to the village had been cancelled. So, this was actually the first time Remus was coming into the village after five whole months.

They found themselves a compartment on the train, and Remus sat down with Peter, Sirius, Lily, James and Mary.

James was groaning, as he was going to have to meet Lily’s family as they were engaged. James loved Lily, but from what he could recall Lily had never said anything nice about her sister Petunia, and James was dreading meeting her. Not to mention that Petunia’s fiancé Vernon sounded like a right git.

Peter, Sirius and Mary were playing the Berty Botts Championship, but with pumpkin juice and water instead of alcohol. It was more for fun than anything else, and whoever actually won wouldn’t get the title.

Remus would usually join in with eating the Berty Botts, he didn’t really need an excuse to eat sweets as he had such a sweet tooth. But today, he couldn’t, something just felt wrong. He couldn’t settle down to anything, he tried reading a book, tried joining in with the conversations, even tried staring out the window, but none of it worked.

‘You ok Remus?’ asked Lily as Remus stood up.

‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ said Remus going out of the compartment, ‘I’m just going for a walk.’

Remus walked down the corridors aimlessly, trying to think. He didn’t want to leave Hogwarts, he knew that. He was scared but also excited about joining The Order, he was risking his life, but he was also going to be fighting back against Voldemort.

But there was something more, something he couldn’t quite place. And then he realised what it was. Marlene. Now they were leaving school, Remus wasn’t going to see her every day, and he knew he was going to miss her.

‘Watch out Remus,’ chuckled Tristan as Remus practically crashed into him.

‘Oh hi Tristan,’ beamed Remus.

‘Are you alright mate? You look a bit dazed.’

‘Yeah I’m fine,’ said Remus leaning against a closed compartment door with his hands in his jeans pockets.

‘I’m just thinking.’

‘I can’t believe you’re leaving,’ said Tristan, ‘who am I going to look up to? Who’s going to check my homework!’

‘Your homework is fine,’ laughed Remus, ‘it hardly needs any corrections. Get Olivia to check it, she likes you, you know.’

‘She does!’ gasped Tristan his eyes wide in disbelief.

‘Yeah she does,’ said Remus patting Tristan on the back.

‘She’s a good one, don’t let her get away.’

Remus stared ahead of him vacantly for a minute.

‘Um Remus,’ called Tristan trying to pull Remus back to reality.

‘Huh?’ asked Remus.

‘Are you sure you’re alright?’ asked Tristan dubiously.

‘Yeah I’m fine,’ beamed Remus.

‘There’s just something I’ve got to do!’

Remus ran off down the corridor leaving a perplexed Tristan in his wake. But this time he wasn’t wandering aimlessly, he had a purpose.

He stopped outside a compartment of seventh year Ravenclaws, where Marlene was sitting with Pandora, Catherine Bones, Dedalus Diggle and Dirk Cresswell.

‘Hi,’ said Remus stopping in the doorway, slightly breathless from running.

‘Hi Remus,’ said Dirk and Dedalus not looking up from their game of chess.

The Ravenclaws were quite used to Remus hanging around now, because of Marlene. And Remus was certainly an improvement on Marlene’s previous boyfriend Evan.

‘Hello Remus,’ said Pandora slightly dreamily as she braided Catherine’s hair. Catherine looked a bit reluctant, for Pandora to do her hair, but she knew it was faster to just go with Pandora then argue with her.

‘Um Marlene, can we talk?’

‘We’re talking right now Remi,’ laughed Marlene.

‘In private,’ said Remus indicating that he wanted Marlene to join him in the corridor.

‘Um ok,’ said Marlene getting up.

‘Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do Marls!’ called Catherine.

‘With Remus, there isn’t much you wouldn’t do Catherine,’ smirked Dedalus.

‘Checkmate,’ said Dirk, beating Dedalus who had been so busy laughing at Catherine he hadn’t been paying attention to his chess game.

Marlene shut the compartment door so that her friends couldn’t hear, and turned to look at Remus, her bright blue eyes twinkling like stars.

‘So what's up?’ asked Marlene.

‘We’re leaving school, and we’re not coming back,’ he started.

‘I know Remi,’ nodded Marlene.

‘We’re joining the Order, and we could die any idea.’

‘I know Remus,’ said Marlene.

‘What are you trying to say Remi? I can see it’s important.’

‘I can’t stand the thought of living without you,’ said Remus taking Marlene’s hands in his, ‘I love you Marls.’

‘I love you too Remi,’ said Marlene smiling softly.

‘Oh Merlin,’ muttered Remus under his breath.

‘What I’m trying to say, is, will you marry me?’ he stammered quickly.

‘I’m sorry what was that?’ asked Marlene thinking she was dreaming or imagining things.

‘Will you marry me?’ asked Remus more slowly.

‘Of course, I’ll marry you silly!’ beamed Marlene throwing herself in for a huge hug and a long kiss.

‘I don’t have much money or career prospects. We’ll have to live with my parents,’ said Remus, trying to make sure that Marlene really wanted this.

‘Remus I don’t care about any of that,’ said Marlene, ’I love you and that’s all that matters.

‘Besides, Dads been thinking about offering you a job in the company. Not just because you’re my boyfriend, but because you’re an avid reader and you have good taste according to Dad.’

‘Wow,’ muttered Remus, ‘we’re engaged.’

‘We’re engaged!’ giggled Marlene.

‘We’re engaged!’ they both laughed giving each other a hug.

‘We know!’ called Catherine.

Marlene’s friends had been listening through the closed compartment door.

‘Now get in here you lovesick idiots so we can congratulate you!’ laughed Dirk standing in the doorway he had just opened.

Remus and Marlene went back into the compartment still laughing, Remus with his arm around Marlene’s waist.

‘So when's the big day?’ asked Catherine.

‘We don’t know,’ laughed Marlene, ‘he’s only just asked me.’

‘We don’t even have a ring,’ said Remus.

‘Merlin!’ gasped Remus, ‘I wasn’t planning on doing this! I haven’t got a ring.’

‘I don’t need a ring, Remus,’ said Marlene stroking one of the deep scratches on his face.

‘I just need you.’

‘But if she hasn’t got a ring how do people know she’s taken?’ asked Dedalus.

‘I’ve got something,’ said Pandora pulling a bright blue ribbon out of her hair.

‘It’s the same colour as your eyes, Marlene,’ said Pandora, ‘it will suit you better than me.’

Remus took the ribbon and tied it around Marlene’s ring finger.

‘It’s not a ring,’ said Remus awkwardly, ‘I’ll get you a proper one.’

‘Remus, I don’t care about the ring,’ she beamed.

‘This is perfect, thank you, Pandora!’

‘Thanks, Pandora,’ said Remus.

‘Well, this is Remus and Marlene,’ said Dirk sitting back down to his chess game.

‘We never expected them to do things normally.’

Remus and Marlene walked down the corridors together hand in hand, as they walked to the Gryffindor compartment on the other end of the train. Remus didn’t know what his friend’s reaction were going to be to his getting engaged, but there was one thing he did know.

He might have finished school, and every day might be a fight for his survival with the Order and the war. But he knew that whatever happened one thing was certain. There would always be Marlene.


End file.
